Rwby The broken Fang
by Daydreamer821
Summary: Based on Rwby but a little Greek mythology (Mostly amazons), and knights mix in. To the point this is an AU with the characters of Rwby and not enough space to say what I need to say. So please check it out if interested. More detail on prologue. (Jaune X RPWBY girls). And some (Ren X Nora) Note M for sex and violence. enjoy
1. Prologue

**Hello all, and welcome. So this story was just going to be a romance with a bit of smut, but the story took on a life of its own. So I decided to turn it into a proper story. That's not to say there won't be any fun. But not have it as the main point. But trust me there will be some fun stuff down the road. This turned out longer than I thought it would and will have shorter chapters maybe, I don't know yet. Note Sex and Violence will happen so you been warned. Also RWBY is Rooster teeth and Monty Oum I do not own it. So with that said please enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

At the start of it all Monstrous being called Grimm ruled the land. These creatures of hate and chaos destroyed that land and drove humanity to the brink of death. But hope was rekindle, Gods from long ago woke from an ancient sleep. Seeing the madness before them intervene to save humanity. As they descended and touch the ground a cleansing light swept the land removing the Grimm and giving humanity a chance to grow and prosper. The land touched by the gods was claimed as holy and cities took root there. With knowledge of their departure they bestowed gifts to humanity to protect them in their absence. These gifts where the building blocks to survival and society. Another gift was given to a special few, these gifts were unique to those that inherit them, and would pass from person to person. At the time they were known as the chosen. As time passed the gods and the light started to fade. With the hope in the gods protection failing the chosen were called to protect the land, but they alone were struggling to protect it.

The few gods that remained loved humanity too much to see it crumble into ruin. With the last of their power they created a new light, but this weak light splintered and scattered. With thoughts of failure in mind they left to rejoin the other, but the light they made did not fade. Instead it spread throughout the land finding a home in the hearts of humanity. Giving them strength to face the Grimm with the chosen. Battle after battle raged but eventually the cities grew into castles and strongholds. Building walls and armies to protect them humanity finally found salvation against the Grimm.

As the cities and their strength grew, the chosen were called less and less. Praise and admiration turned to envy and fear. Slowly the chosen and their follower where pushed from society labeling them monsters and freaks, or used for tools of power and leverage. In the present, the stories of old passed to fables and legends. The Grimm are not the only threat now to the cities, other cities fight for power and resources by a hunger of greed. As the infighting worsened the city called to the chosen to protect the cities again, but years or abuse and mistreatment left a mark on the chosen and they refused to help. After that the chosen were renamed the fallen and casted out. The fallen with their followers left the cities, to find their own home. Ten years pasted and the fallen pasted from the minds of the people till five figures appeared. These figures with a small army of soldiers lead a campaign to retake the lands they lost. They were called the Broken Fang, and would attack without mercy taking from the kingdoms and disappearing into the forgotten lands. The five figures leading them were thought to be monsters in their own right, each powerful to take on an army alone. The figures were given names describe by the stories told from survivors.

The First one was called The Red Reaper, A small figure with a blood red hood and cape hiding their face, covered in red and black armor, wielding a scythe, said to move so fast that a trail of red is only left in their path. It's called not only the Reaper for its weapon but, it will point out, a loud sound will be heard, and the target will fall died. The next figure was named the White Witch, said to glide across the ground as if floating, a being that is covered in a white light that transfixes those that see it. Blinding them as they fall prey to the witch's magic. Summoning spikes of ice from a silver wand "piece" men's souls, flinging objects and people or trapping them were they stand. A cold and merciless one. The next figure contrast to the other is shrouded in shadows thus the Shadow Beast was named, the only visible sign is a white mask of an animal, that pops out of the dark as its victim is slashed to pieces, running will do no good as the arms seem to stretch to reach it's victim and any attack seem to pass right through. The most imposing of the five is the Yellow Temptress, wearing a gold helmet that has a flame sprout at the back thought to be her power since her hands produce fire with each strike. She is called a temptress since she distracts men with her womanly figure, with an open crest piece exposing most of her cleavage, wearing very little armor to just cover herself. She is a fire storm of destruction as any attack just seems to feed her burning power. While some try to destroy the flame this just enrages her further. The final member of the group is called the Bronze Blade Terror. Covered in bronze armor the figure cannot be touched by any weapon. Any such attempt with a swing of a sword it moves around as if afraid to touch it. That is even if you get lucky enough to try since it uses a weapon that extends following its target and piecing their armor, and a shield that draws your weapon to it, or is through to strike from a far only to return to its master's hand.

Together they are called the Erinyes or the Furies and the warriors that fallow them are skilled beyond normal. Each a master with their own weapon and technique. The only reason the cities have not been crushed is that they are few in number. Normally the Broken Fang goes after resources and key locations. But something changed, they started to go after squads of soldiers. Ambushing them and whittling them down to a select few. Were member of the fang face off against the survivors one on one, testing them. No one knows why but some are killed and other are taken. Some say they are tested to see if they are worthy of being sacrificed to the forgotten gods. Other think they are eaten. But none the less they are to be feared.

"BULLSHIT!" As a fist strikes the table. All eyes move to the end of the table were Sir Dove stood. "Old man I ought to cut your tongue out, for telling such fables! The Erinyes are lies told by the Broken Fang to scare the cities" Dove's hand moving to his blade.

"That won't be necessary sir." A voice from the table spoke. The soldier's eyes again moved across the table to were the sound come from. Lifting his drink a blonde man got up from his seat and continued.

"We were sitting here a bit bored when this man came to us. In exchange for some food and drink he offered to entertain us with a story. Seeing that the bard was busy I took his offer. So instead why don't we enjoy a drink and relax a bit sir."

A small laugh escaped from Doves mouth as he walk towards the blonde man. "Jaune, why am I not surprised that you would listen to the lies of an old fool." Grabbing Jaune drink dove poured it on Jaune's head. "Now that you enjoyed your drink move back to the barracks. The captain got new orders for us." Looking at the table. "That includes you grunts too, now get going!"

Turning around Dove headed to the door. The soldiers at the table started to follow him out. Leaving Jaune to dry himself. Trying to wipe his face with his hand he heard a friendly voice. "It might be easier with this."

Looking up Jaune saw the face of his old friend Ren holding a cloth out for him. "You know for a guy that got promoted just because he is friends with the captain's son, he would not be so willing to start fights." Ren said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Putting a hand on Rens shoulder, Jaune smiled. "I know, but he's not worth the trouble, he just run to our superiors and blame it on us. Go on back, I'll catch up." Turning to the old man. "Well guess I won't hear that end of your story, to bad I was really getting into it." Digging in his pocket Jaune took a few coins out. "Here. The old should not have to sleep on the ground."

Taking the coins the old man smiled, "Don't worry about it stories never end. They just pass on to the next teller. You have done more for me them most would this day and age. And I intend to repay you with a gift." Untying a thread around his neck the old man removed a rough looking stone that had a faded crescent moon on it.

Placing the stone in Jaune hands he felt it give off a faint pulse, the old man's tone changed from a tired, fuddling old man, to a warmer and deeper voice. "Listen, wear this around your neck under your armor. Do not take it off. This will protect you but only if you truly need it. I have been looking for someone to take this." As the old man continued he returned to his tired and weary voice. "Now that you have it I can rest at ease knowing it's in good hands."

Jaune, a little taken back paused for a moment. But thanked him none the less. As he took his leave he turn to the old man. "I never got your name, what is it?"

The old man simple smiled and turned around heading up stairs to the rooms. "It's been so long I forgotten it myself, but my wives say as long as I remember theirs it okay. Take care now that thing attracts trouble as much as it protect you from it." With that the old man laughing to himself disappeared to the shadows.

Looking at the stone Jaune could only chuckle. Guess the old guy had a way with women he thought as he tied the stone around his neck, tucking it under his shirt. When he left the bar he could swear the stone pulsed again, but thought it was just the drinks messing with him

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Note This is my first time writing and posting something here so any problems please bring them up. I will try to update weekly but if people start to follow it I could start pumping out a couple chapter a week. But for now I will see how it turns out. Thank you all for reading and look forward to the next chapter. Note I updated it a little.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone sorry for the late update I had this mostly done but work and life got in the way a bit. This chapter is a little more exposition but I promise the action is around the corner. I would like to thank everyone for the favs and follows I was not expecting so many. It really got me going to make more updates so expect the next chapter in a few days. So with out further ado please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ren trailing behind the returning soldiers kept looking back to see if Jaune would catch up. If Jaune was late again it would just be another excuse for Cardin's gang to "discipline" him.

He finally breathed a sigh of relief seeing his blonde friend jogging up to him, but he notice he was holding his chest a little.

"You okay Jaune? I never seen you out of breath before." Ren said given a concerned look.

Jaune paused for a moment thinking if he should tell Ren about the stone around his neck and what the old man said. But quickly decided it was just a trinket the old man had, and smile replying. "I'm fine just a little too much to drink. I'll be fine when we get to the barracks.

Not wanting to pry Ren returned a smiled at his goofy friend as both walk behind the group.

As they walked Jaune was trying to remember why the symbol on the stone looked so familiar. His head down in thought something caught his eye. "Ren, you said you got those rings from your family right? What's engraved on them?"

Ren brought his hands up to give Jaune a better look. "Yes, these rings are the only thing my adopted family found with me as a kid. Both rings has a lotus in the middle. But besides that I do not know what it means."

Taking a closer look Jaune notices that the rings were made from a polished green stone. He was going to ask more but saw that Ren had a worried look on his face. He mentally kick himself for bring up Ren's family. "How is the farm? They aren't still troubled are they?" Jaune asked knowing Ren worried about then since he left.

"No, no. They are doing better now that the crops are coming in. And the guard final arrested the Torchwick thugs around that part of the city." Ren answered making Jaune feel better. "It's just that I still can't remember my childhood that well, and I hold onto these rings and never knew why. I just felt better having them on me."

"Any way, speaking of family did you write back to your sisters? The last time you forgot they nearly invade the city to see if you were okay." Ren said smirking at a disgruntled Jaune.

"Very funny." Jaune replied elbowing Ren in the side. "After explaining how I was now in the outer guard and how I had less time. They agreed I had more time to reply but had to tell them if any girls chatted with me."

Ren sighed feeling bad for Jaune's sisters who all doted on their thick headed, adopted brother. "I pity any girl that falls for him" Ren thought, worried how the sisters would take the news.

" **Because their just as bad**!" Ahead Jaune and Ren looked on as Dove was tearing into one of the soldiers. "But I-I just don't see why…" The soldier tried to reply before being cut off by Dove.

"Look the furies are a myth but the Broken Fang does have skilled warriors, they were meant to protect the Cites but refused too. And because of it many fell when the faction was attacked during the Split. Even worse some tried to take control in the confusion. Some even have animal parts. It's just not natural.

Jaune stopped listening to Dove's rant. He never understood the Split, Grimm was enough trouble to deal with but cities attacking cities just did not make sense to him. He hated to admit but Dove did have some points. The Chosen were meant to protect, maybe not the cities but at least the people. Everyone knew how strong the fang member were too so taking power by force would not be a hard thing to do for them. Guess they really did fall when they started to steal and attack the cities.

The barracks in sight, the group shifted to a formation and enter the grounds. Inside they could hear a certain voice belonging to a certain Captains son shouting. "But why are you sending me to do clean up! Send the grunts or someone else to do it, Sir!

Jaune and the rest of the group lined up in front of the Captains command tent. Listening in to the recent tantrum. It continued for a few seconds until the Captain slammed the table silencing the room.

"Because Cardin, some of the fellow Captain think I give you special treat meant for being my son. Instead of seeking glory and protecting the city you rather spend your time at the tavern and brothel." The Captain waited for a retort but was given silence instead.

"So to disprove these rumors I'm sending you and a squad to clean out a deserted mine, a noble wants to claim it. It's in neutral land and there should be only a few Grimm."

Cardin almost shouting. "If you want me to claim glory and protect the city why waste my time dealing with the Grimm when the Broken Fang was spotted just outside our territory. Let me go after them and…"

"AND WHAT" The captain raising his voice cutting off Cardin. He was going to say something when the Captain continued. "Do you think you can match their skill and strength with your own? First you should beat your own subordinates, when was the last time you fought and won a fair match? Even that blonde idiot is showing more improvement then you are."

After that both left the tent. The captain looking stressed and hoarse, and Cardin red faced and sore from the hit to his pride. Looking up to see the squad there he knew they heard the whole conversation.

Looking to Dove with veins popping he demanded to know why they were late. Terrified he pointed down the row to Jaune. Still furious an evil smirk worked its way on to his face as he moved closer to Jaune. The rest of the squad kept their eyes straight without a word.

Jaune looked for no help from the rest of the squad, since he and Ren first transferred from the city guard. He and Ren were looked as outcasts to the group, the only reason Jaune took the brunt was that Ren was challenged by Cardin to a practice match and was beaten horribly. Not wanting a repeat when it was Jaune turn he had Dove, Sky and Russel join in saying it was a team fight but had Dove stand to the side as the other pounded on Jaune.

Turning to Jaune, Cardin was about to punch Jaune in the stomach. Jaune flexed preparing for the impacted. When the Captain grabbed Cardin Fist. Turning around to face the Captain. Cardin looked more surprised than the rest of the squad.

Releasing the fist the Captain looked at his son. "You will need all you men in top shape for this mission, after words you can deal out punishment. Am I Clear?"

Feeling his farther gaze he simple said "Yes sir." Before walking in front of the squad to give out the orders. "Alright, listen up grunts! We are going to an old mine in Neutral land to clean it out. Gear up and be ready in 20 minutes and god help you if your late." Given a look to Jaune.

Dismissed the squad headed to the armory to suit up and ready their weapons. Jaune and Ren were heading too when Cardin step in front of them. "I got a special job for you two." He said with a sick grin.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Like I said I put the next chapter in a few days. The next chapter will be more action in it. Like last time please review and leave a comment and review. I know there is probably spelling errors I might have missed so sorry for that. But Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would like to apologies for the late post and thank everyone that is still reading. I originally wanted to give you guys a bigger chapter with a confrontation, but with my lack of confidence in written them I rewrote a lot of the chapter over again never being satisfied. So instead of having you guys wait I deiced to post the first part of the chapter here and post the other by the end of the week. Sorry again. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Metal shifting and grunting echoed in the barracks as the soldiers started to equip their armor and weapons. Jaune finding it difficult to latch his leg armor together looked up to see Ren taking his green robe off.

Holding in a chuckle as he remembered the first time he saw him change. As they both entered the city guard they were roomed together. At first he thought Ren was a girl so at night when they went to changed Jaune flustered tried to stop Ren and leave. Only to be stopped by a disgruntled Ren proving he was a guy.

It didn't help that after they were transferred to the Outer Guard half the soldiers thought the same till they saw him enter the male barracks.

Looking down Ren got annoyed seeing Jaune's face. But smirked noticing Jaune's armor. "Still having trouble knowing which piece goes on your arm and which goes on your leg, where would you be without me or your sisters." Handing Jaune the correct piece.

"You ask for help one time, and you hold it over my head." Jaune replied regretting telling Ren how his sister helped when they were training him.

After a quick laugh both returned gearing up. Ren tightening chainmail around his body, with a darker green combat robe over it. Making sure, the knifes inside his sleeves were ready he moved to his twin blades at his hips. Each blade had a hook design used to trap weapons and limbs with a sharp edge on the outside.

Jaune wore a black hooded shirt with dark grey armor around his body. His left arm supported a full arm gauntlet with his shield. His right has less armored but allowed his sword arm to be more flexible and lighter. Reaching for his chest Jaune adjusted the stone under his cloths, till he felt the stone start to pulse again.

Turning to Ren, Jaune was about to say something but paused. Looking at Cardin and his gang getting ready he noticed Dove had a most of his arm wrapped, while Russel had part of his shin wrapped as well. Jaune was about to think of it was just another injury but froze as he saw a black vein like mark creep past the wrapping.

Whipping his head down, Jaune looked at his shield adjusting the position. Seeing the reflection in it he started to sweat as both Dove and Russel glared in his direction only to return to their gear a moment later.

Ren with his back to Cardin and the others noticed the tense exchange, after Jaune finished his last piece they both left to wait outside.

Outside Jaune and Ren headed to quite area to discuss what happened, when a tap on both their shoulders spun them around to see who it was.

"What are you guys doing?" Was heard as Alice popped her head between the two startled soldiers.

Alice with stated to laugh seeing her friends flinch as she greeted them. She had brown skin with black hair that covered one of her orange eyes. She wore similar armor to Jaune if not smaller and darker. But instead of a shield and gauntlet she used a two handed sword. After seeing the look on their faces stopped laughing and looked concerned.

"You guys okay? It looks like you saw Cardin on the toilet again." She joked trying to shake them from their tense expressions.

Taking a deep breath Jaune paused before answering. While Ren kept an eye on the barracks. "Ren and I noticed something strange going on with Dove and Russel. While the others don't look off, we goanna try to see what going on. Until we get back from the mission stay on guard with them."

With a nod Alice agreed…

After a few moments the rest of the Squad lined up as Cardin stepped in front of them. Covered in his grey armor with his mace hooked to his side he walk back and forth in front of his squad.

"Listen up! As you know we are moving through neutral land to retake a mine that might have Grimm located in it. With forty soldiers it should be a standard job, but…" Cardin turned to Jaune and Ren with a shitty grin. "After considering the threat I have deiced to have Jaune, Ren, and Alice. Move on a head to scout our path and to clear any minor Grimm."

Jaune cursed under his breath as the trio move through the forest. Jaune had his hood up to cover is blonde hair from sticking out, Ren moved in the trees and cover Jaune and Alice as they moved on the ground.

While it might seem like a punishment, out of all the other soldiers none were suited for the job better then these three. While not as agile as the other two Jaune had a monstrous reserve on stamina that allowed him to keep up. Ren was skilled with close and range fighting with a keen eye allowed him to spot trouble from the trees. Alice was gifted with a talent for stealth, while she used to surprise her friends from time to time. Allowed her to get in close to her target and take them out quick and quietly.

As the trio moved ahead they noticed fewer and fewer Grimm in the area. Ren and Alice had to help Jaune with the occasional Ursa and lone Beowolve. But for the most part it was abnormally quite in the forest. But each had a feeling of being watch and once in a while checked to only see shadows.

Jaune as he moved through the forest felt the stone pulse more and more. Strange but after a few steps the pulse felt welcomed and gave him courage and strength. Surprising Alice and Ren as he beheaded two Ursa without pause.

With the mine in site they circled the area around and returned to the others to report their findings. "Its weird normally there would be at least a larger pack of Grimm in the area. It also had a strange presence in the surrounding woods." Ren reported.

Cardin turned to his advisers who happen to be his small gang, discussing what to do next. Jaune looked ahead to the deserted mine, signs of a struggle between the miners and Grimm could be seen. Claw marks against the stone walls and door that was now smashed open. It was easy to see what became of the miners inside.

"To think our leaders left them alone out here." Jaune said to himself.

"Well we can't have soldiers everywhere anymore." Jaune turned to see Ren walking towards him. "After the war started more soldiers were called to the cities to protect them."

Jaune had to agree, more and more cities reported attacks from not only Grimm but raids too. "Although after the Fang entered the other cities and raids slowed to defend themselves from the new attacks. In a way I'm thankful to the fang." Jaune said looking down to his sword. "I never like fighting against other people."

"Who does?" Ren Added shrugging his shoulders.

In the tree above Ren Jaune thought he saw something. Looking at Ren he shifted his eyes to the tree. Taking the hint Ren quickly threw a Knife into the dense tree top. Both readied their weapons to face what ever fell from the knife. Jaune could feel his heart beat as he focused trying to make out what was hiding in the shadows. He half expected the stone to pulse like it did before but instead it was silent.

Movement in the tree drew his attention back as a object fell. With Ren's knife in-beaded in its chest a small Nevermore fell.

Relaxing Ren and Jaune moved to inspect the Grimm. A snapping twig brought out their weapons and only to be pointed at Alice.

"Sorry to scare you guys but you need to come back!"

* * *

 **I will post the next part by the end of the week. Sorry for the wait I will make this up to you all in the next chapter. Some action and some people will make an appearance cough "Rpwby" Cough So look forward to Sunday Thanks for reading and please review and comment.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I hit a crossroad of sort with the story. Before I had all the main events planned out but when I got writing to connect them I started to see some changes. Things I thought made sense started to lack, new ideas popped in my head, I had concerns with the characters if I had to change the story more to fit the characters or change the character to fit the story. In the end I went back and rewrote a lot of stuff I did not need too. But I think I changed it for the better. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Jaune, Ren, and Alice rushed back to the group, as Alice informing them along the way.

"Cardin gone full muscle head and wants to storm the mine, splitting the squad. Half wants to do it by the book, and the other half is just as stupid or is just afraid of Cardin and his subordinates more than the Grimm." Causing Jaune and Ren to turn to Alice in shock.

"I know his dad ripe him a new one in front of everyone but he's going to get them all killed because of his pride." She continued making Jaune start to pick up the pace followed by the other.

The closer they got to the camp the more he felt the stone pulse. While normally he would be panicked he felt a strange calm, he's head was clear and his body responded to the obstacles in front of him, dodging and blocking the branches and bushes he would normally hit or stumble.

The make shift camp was in site as they saw the squad was literally divided. One side stood behind Cardin as he paced in front of the others ranting. "…command, and you cowards are disobeying orders given from your superior. ("Superior's brat" was whispered from the group. Cardin raged at the comment.) **Which one of you shits has the balls!** " Cardin's pace quickened, brandishing his mace. He scanned the crowd daring anyone to look him in the eye.

As he scanned he saw the three returning. "Perfect now the three bitchs show up." Moving closer he barked the same orders. "Listen we attack the mine in ten after the others pull their weapons out their pussies." He turned backed to the others.

"That's suicide!" Jaune said, stopping Cardin in his tracks, looking back to the blonde knight with veins popped. "We saw Grimm moving in and out of the mine, even if we out number them, which is never the case. We don't know what's down there."

Facing them Cardin still red smirked. "O come on its just Grimm, even Jaune killed a few on the way here. We can…" Ren interrupted before Cardin could finish.

"Fighting Grimm one on one in an open space is one thing but fighting an unknown number in an enclosed space, without a plain or exit strategy is asking too much. A few in Cardin's group looked at each over thinking over their choice of action.

Even Cardin looked down to think, when Russel walked over. Putting an arm around him and he whisper something into Cardin's ear. Looked at the Alice he smiled, patted Cardin on the back and walked back to stand with the others.

Cardin kept his head down as he walked over to Jaune and the others. "I am in command, I say what we do, Any that refuse to follow are traitors. Like the Fang!"

Charging, he raised his mace to strike Alice. She jumped back to dodge but Cardin was already on top of her. Everything slowed as the mace raced to her head. She moved her sword to block but shut her eyes waiting for the impacted.

The sound of metal bashing against metal rang out followed with a loud thump of a body hitting the ground. Silence fell.

As Alice opened her eyes she starred with the others as Jaune stood over Cardin. His back to the others she could swear Jaune's eyes light with a soft blue tint. Ren stood at his back pointing his swords at a paralyses Sky and Dove both had their weapons drawn but stood hesitate to attack.

Moving in front of Cardin, Jaune blocked the swing with his shield. Grabbing Cardin arm with his free hand he lifted him over his shoulder and slamming him to the ground. Ren replaying the quick exchange in his head could only chuckle. "Guess I'm getting slow if you could react that fast, or do you just like being a punching bag all those years?"

Alice stood looking to Jaune, he took a breath and the soft light faded. He turned to Ren. "Guess you're just getting slow." He joked as he walked towards the group. Alice still wondering if she was seeing thing but could tell that Jaune was different. It was almost like he was shining with a light. He moved with confidence, as he approached Sky and Dove. Both sweating as he approached ready to act. With another step both moved to attack but.

"At ease!" turning around they saw Russel calmly waking forward. "This is a huge misunderstand, how about we all calm down."

"Why would we calm done after you told Cardin to attack Alice." Ren calmly stated his swords still at the ready.

"I never said such things, I only asked him to consider what you all side. It made sense to have a plan before attacking." Russel replied holding his hands up, turning to the other members of the squad.

"Our leader must have suffered from the heat and stress, lost himself temporary. But look at Jaune he too is suffering" He continued with a concerned face.

"That's bul…" Alice was about to call out, but stopped as she looked to Jaune as he was bent over on one knee. "Jaune!" Both Alice and Ren rushed to their friend who seemed okay but was out of breath.

"You two," Pointing back to the Squad Russel commanded "One of you help Dove carry Cardin back to his tent. And the other with Jaune."

The two soldiers paused but moved to help. Ren putting away his sword walk towards Russel. "We are not going in blind, we will send a group in and report back."

"Of course" Russel replied waving his hand. "Pick your squad and we will stay here. You have 10 minutes to prep, signal if you need an, extraction." Ren catching the small hint of malice in Russel's eyes, turned to see Alice nearly choking Jaune with a hug, though Jaune was turning more red then blue as she pressed her chest against him.

Turning back he notice Russel ended the conversation walking away to look after Cardin. Ren turned back to see a flustered Alice now chastised him about risking himself over her. With Jaune given her a warm smile causing her brown cheeks to turn crimson.

Looking back Ren keep his thoughts to himself, but was happy to see both his friends were alright. "I see you thanked your hero for saving you, if you want we got 10 minutes. You can give him a proper thank you in his tent." He laughed dodging rocks a now red face Alice threw at him.

In the distant tree tops, a pair of yellow eyes from the shadows watched on in silence. Then faded as soft rustling moved from tree to tree heading to the mine.

* * *

 **Again you might have notice a lack of females so far but. Next chapter Jaune and the group go into the mine. What is inside waiting for them? Is it new monsters waiting to ensnare the blonde knight? Find out soon.**

 **As always thank you for reading and please write a review or comment.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello once again, I tried to make this one a bit longer and was just going to combine the two chapter here but I thought it would be better to keep them split. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"une…. Jaune….. Jaune." Listening to the faint voice that called to him. The voice of a girl he did not know called to him. He could make out her shape in the distance. Her silhouette was covered in a fog but a light seemed to shine behind her.

Jaune!

That time it sounds like… "Snap out of it." A stinging pain from his cheek awoke the dazed knight. Looking up he could see the face of teary eyed Alice staring down at him. It took a second, but he remembered Cardin swinging his mace at his friend.

Sitting up he turned to Alice to see if she was hurt. Holding her shoulders Jaune looked over at the startled girl. "Are you okay? I don't see any damage." Jaune placed his hand on Alice head shifting her hair to find anything wrong.

Feeling her shacking, Jaune looked down to see why. Only to notice her face turned a little red, before he could say a word she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. It was his turn to be red as he felt her chest against his, but his attention changed to the fact Alice grip got stronger.

Things started to fade again to black as Jaune tapped on Alice shoulder. "Uncle, Uncaa.." One last squeeze Alice loosened her grip, leaning her head against his she softly spoke a few words.

"I'm sorry wha..?" Jaune try to ask before Alice moved her head to be face to face with Jaune looked close to his eyes before she went off.

"You better be! First you're a dork that got a big head for beating a few thugs in the city, then you're a cute dork that needed to stop being so hard on yourself and practice more, now you're flipping soldiers and knocking them out in the blink of an eye then passing out." Alice finished flustered, trying to catch her breath. She left the part of his eyes out, just thinking it was her imagination.

Jaune froze trying to figure out what Alice just said, "I Flipped Cardin! I… wait did you call me cute?" Jaune asked tilting his head a little to Alice.

"T-That's not the point!" Alice replied punching the back of Jaune's head to keep his head low so she could hide her blush.

The pain stung but Jaune tried to remember what happened. He thought till the memory came to him he looked up to confirm, only to see Alice chucking rocks at Ren who laughed at the upset Alice.

After Alice calmed down a little and Ren had a new lump on his head, they sat down to tell Jaune what happened.

Jaune looked to his friends shocked as much as they were. "Guess training is paying off." He final said scratching the back of his head. Placing a hand on his chest he tried to feel if the stone was still there. He could feel a weak pulse but was not sure.

"So glad to see you un _harmed_ Jaune, Cardin has also recovered from the heat and will resume command after your report. And Alice he send his apologies. Now did you pick the advance team yet?" Looking up they saw Russel staring down at them with a smirk.

Though it turned to a frown when all three got up. The two boys stood a head taller while Alice was at head level. "Yes we've been ready for a _short_ time." Ren smirked backed. "And I will note his apology in my report when we get back." Alice added starring daggers at him.

"Fine, you know the drill, be back in an hour and report." Russel snapped at the three before turning back.

The three continued to glare, imagining chucking different items at the back of his head.

In the forest the group made their way around the mine trying to find a point to enter. Besides the front gate the rest of the walls still stood with minor damage.

"I'm worried." Jaune final broke the silence staring at the mine. His hand grabbing his chest.

"Besides the obvious, why?" Ren asked scanning the area.

"Well look at the mine's walls. Besides the front gate there is no other way inside. No forced opening and no claw marks high enough that shows them climbing over."

Ren gave a worried look as the Blonde knight continued.

"With only one way in the mine must have put all their defense at that point. So something powered past it to get inside. So is it still inside?"

The two starred silently at the mine. "Geez way to set the mood, Jaune but I think your wrong."

Both jumped as Alice popped beside them again. "Really great timing Alice." Both angrily looked at an innocent Alice.

The three made their way to the back of the mine, were a small quarry was made. "I was checking the back and thought I say something moving. It was small for a Grimm so I chased it to here and then I lost it. But went I went a little deeper I found a path in the side of the rock that headed to the mine."

As they made their way down to the opening Jaune felt the stone on his chest pulse the closer they got. "So, you think they tunneled in the back?" Alice asked looking at the two who looked closer.

"This looks more like something popped out of the rock then dug in." Ren looked closer to the marks of the side of the wall.

"Great that just adds more to this stupid mission." Alice anxious stated placing a hang on her head.

"I will go in first, with my shield we have the best bet if we get attacked. Ren take middle and get your knives ready. Alice get our backs and light the sticky candles as we go. Also make sure nothing surprises us."

Sighing the two nod at the knight, not liking that he would risk the most if something happens but could not think of any other way to enter.

The three enter the opening slowly made their way inside. Strange while it was dimly light from the candles Jaune and Ren could still sense what was around them. Their other sense kicked into over drive trying to pick up anything around them. Jaune again felt the stone pulse this time more frequent, though he pushed it out of his mind thinking it was just his nerves.

Alice was having a harder time, she could barely tell were the others were after the light behind them disappeared. She did bump into Ren a few time causing for an awkward apology.

A couple of minutes later they made their way to were the tunnel connected to the main vain. Quite as possible the three moved into the mine with more room they spread out a bit.

After scouting the area they found that the area to the right went to the main mine. A large cave picked clean, that was once home to the miners before the attack, now only a grave for those trapped by the invaded Grimm.

Moving back they were about to leave to report when Jaune felt something. A cold shock moved up his back. His heart raced as his body went on full alert. Jaune looked to Alice and Ren. Both had their weapons out and inched to the opening eyes fixed on the darkness in front of them.

Jaune was about to signal them to retreat when the stone on his chest started to burn. The closer he got to the opening the hotter it got. When he moved closer to the dark it pulsed crying for him to move forward.

Jaune took a step forward, to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ren eyes still not moving but Jaune could tell they both wanted to leave. But the pulse seemed to move him further into the dark.

He looked to the darkness one last time then back to his friends. With a smile "Trust me." Was all he could say.

His smile seemed to calm his comrades but they still kept on guard. Holding a light the three made their way past the dark.

There instincts screamed for them to turn away, but they pressed on. Step by step the creeping invisible threat started to tear at their will. But they looked at Jaune and felt a warmth come from him.

They paused as they reached a corner, for a black claw laid sticking out from it. Braising for the worst they moved around ready to attack. But stood paralyzed at what they saw.

"What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck." Alice quietly repeated, after reeling back from the sight.

"That can't be right," Ren looked on in shock.

Jaune could only stare at the sight in front of him. A pile of Grimm slaughtered lay on the ground but on top of the pile with a sword still imbedded in the heart of a man. The man was covered in some sort of black substance. It looked like charcoal that was sticking to his skin. He wore a miner uniform but his face was also covered to his eye it was replaced with a red orb. His hands sprouted white bones to form a claw.

The sound of screaming echoed throughout the mine. Shacking them from their frozen spell.

* * *

 **More cliff hangers haha... sorry like I said I was going to combine the two chapters into one But I think the next Chapter deserves its own page. for whats about to happen. Thanks for reading leave a review or comment or question. I thank every one that did so already. it really helps.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Well its good to be back, and this was a pain and a half to get out. Lets just say when it rains it pours. School, work and life took a lot of my time away from this. and I had to redo it twice after the file corrupted on my flash drive before i scrapped it. Well enough of me bitching on to the story. First thanks to everyone that fav and followed or even reads this, you guys are a big part of why i still write and it means a lot. Now the soldiers in the squad are basically like the students in RWBY each has a unique weapon that they use ad skill. They do not have the semblance like the Chosen or Fallen but they have that spark that gives them a boost. In strength, speed, steal, and so on. And thanks to the person that made a suggesting for the story, you know who you are ;) With that said please enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The sound was familiar to the three, they heard it more times than they wish too when they fought outside the walls. Alice and Ren quickly looked too Jaune worried for their friend. Expecting the blonde knight to be shaking with fear but saw the knight standing composed.

Both knew Jaune was no coward, but also how the knight did not hide his fear. Their first days of training, the candidates were forced to face Grimm in battle. It was a way to scare off the weak.

Jaune showed his conviction that day by protecting a candidate that tripped running away. It was obvious he was scared but still he stood and battled the beast till the end.

Since then he grew more confident in battle but confided in his friends, his fear after each mission. Now Jaune looked ahead his eyes absent of fear replaced with determination.

Another cry came from the dark, begging for help. Signaling to his friends Jaune moved first followed by an eager Alice to get away from the ghastly scene. Ren hesitated a moment taking another look at the bodies.

"Don't Grimm normally disappear a while after death?" He thought to himself before the realization struck him. These bodies are fresh, someone came to the mine first and took care of the Grimm.

Looking closer at the miner he saw the sword sticking out of his chest, a symbol of two axes crossing each other was on the hilt. Following the blade down Ren noticed something in the miners' pocket.

Taking the book he quickly skimmed a few pages, it appeared to be a journal. Before Ren could continue he heard another cry and raced off to follow his friends placing the book in his bag as he ran.

Jaune followed by Alice raced to the source of the scream. While unpleasant it meant whoever it was, was still fighting and alive. Although Jaune's mind raced in thought.

He knew he was scared, more like terrified really. But he stayed focused. At his core the stone pulsed rhythmically to calm is body and mind, and he pushed past the fear and doubt.

Looking past the veil of the dark tunnel, Jaune and Alice could start to make out shapes. Their fear was realized as they approached the morbid scene in front of them. A Beowolf was mauling a soldier tearing into their armor as they frantically struggled to get the beast off. Against the wall was another pinned by the beast's claw digging into his arm.

Drawing his sword and shield Jaune lunged at the Grimm, thrusting forward his sword stabbed the Grimm in the chest tackling the beast off his comrade. The Grimm dead, he looked back to his squad mates.

Alice was tending to the pinned soldier as a piece of the claw was still lodged in his arm. He called out to the soldier on the ground. "Eve! Eve! Say something damn it!" She remained still, Jaune moved to the body and checking her vitals.

He waited a moment before silently shutting her eyes, and turned to the solider, his expression of dread, staring at their fallen friend.

"Sorry. And sorry for this. " Alice said to the wounded solider, "It's alright" he softly spoke back. "Wait, why di" The solider stopped his own question and howled in pain as Alice removed the claw with a quick yank.

"You Fucking Bitch!" He groaned in pain. "Well not the worst thing someone called me." Alice joked as she started to wrap the wound. Ren joining the group looked at the scene and figured what had happen.

Knelling down Jaune started to ask the solider as Alice continued to treat the wound. "What happened? You are not supposed to be here we still had time to scout." Wincing from the pain the solider began. "Shortly after you three left Cardin woke up, he was pissed but was thinking straight this time. He ordered Dove to keep watch if you guys gave any signals, we were on standby waiting when Dove can running back saying how you were fighting off the Grimm at the entrance of the mine."

Jaune, Ren and Alice looked at each other as he continued. "I guess Cardin does have a heart, since he and Russell started to mobilize us, to do a search and rescue. We made our way to entrance and there was dead Grimm all around it. We moved inside and started to make our way. A few Grimm tried to ambush us but we over power them easy. We made our way to the main cavern, but it was quick. The squad split up to search, then…" Wincing Alice finished treating his arm as she tightened the wrap.

"You all guy ambushed by the Grimm, but we were trained to happened situation like this what went wrong?" Jaune asked surprising the solider and his friends. "Yea. Beowolfs, Boarbatusks, and Ursa jump out of the tunnels. We were going to go into the normal formation but then Cardin order us to charge." Jaune slapped his forehead at the information.

"In the heat of battle half the squad followed the order and charged in leaving the group split. Some that charged a head got grabbed by the Grimm and dragged into the tunnels. Me and Eve were trying to help one of those dumbasses when we got sideswiped and carried into the tunnel." Remembering the battle that continued the soldier looked to the three.

Leaning forward the solider grab Jaune by his chest piece bringing him face to face. "Listen you all need to get back to the group now! The last thing I remember before getting hit was Cardin making things worse with his shitty orders. Get back to the squad and save them from the Grimm and that brat of a leader."

Ren looked on as his friend rested a hand on their wonder comrade. With a warm smile he nodded and promise to save the squad. Jaune asked him to watch the tunnel in case they needed an escape route.

The three left and ran to help their squad. Ren wanted to tell Jaune and Alice about the book he found, but now was not the time the three of them needed to focus on helping the others right now.

As they move through the tunnel, the sound of fighting got louder and clearer. Ren and Alice prepared themselves for the battle ahead, while Jaune felt calm. The pulse from the stone matched his heartbeat, his eye's glowed with a dull light but too soft for others to notice. In his head ran plan after plan of what might be in store when they find the squad.

They reached the end of the tunnel…

The battle raged in the mine, Grimm and man fought screams and roars exchanged with clashes of claw and steel.

The squad was in disarray, soldiers scattered though the battle field. Each of the soldiers of the squad was capable of fighting the Grimm. Many at a time but each Grimm killed was replaced again and again, those that could not keep up made mistakes.

Grimm swarmed soldiers before the others could help, some were blindsided and carried off into the tunnels.

The archers could not draw their bows as they fought back the Grimm harassing them in the middle of the sloppy formation. In the back was Cardin and his group trying to shout orders to advance further into the Grimm but was muffled by the chaos of the fight or was ignored.

The squad on instinct and training started to group up into small formations to combat the endless Grimm but were too few and unorganized to last in this battle.

Jaune's eyes darted around the battle taking in the fight, thinking of a plan to turn the fight around. A pair of Ursa spotted the three and charged. Jumping in front of Jaune Alice and Ren meet the beasts.

Alice dodging the swings of its claws and striking at its vital points. While Ren using is sword to deflected its attacks slicing the bear like Grimm with more and more cuts.

Jaune's eyes stopped on Cardin group while in the back they fought less Grimm with next to none attacking from the rear. With the Ursa dead Jaune spoke is plan.

"We need to reform the group and move back to the entrance, and funnel the Grimm!" Jaune pointed to the entrance. "We'll move from group to group while moving back. You too go to the front groups and tell them to move on the signal. Let's Go!"

With that the three entered the melee, and made their way through the Grimm. Ren lead the way weaving past attacks or deflecting them with his swords, throwing his knifes at the Grimm to disrupt their attacks at him. Jaune moved away toward the middle of the fight.

Ren could not help but notice how different Jaune fought. His movement was move smooth, he dodged attacks more instead of taking the hit with his shield. Which he used to deflect the powerful strikes instead of taking the force.

Alice glided through the Grimm going unnoticed by the them until her strikes meeting there mark on the beast vital or weak points, on her path to the first group of soldiers.

The soldiers were tired from their constant fight yet they pressed on. One of the soldiers swung his ax to wide putting him off balance. Collapsed he look up to see a pouncing Beowolf overhead. Its mouth ready to sink its teeth into his neck. Till a knife struck its own with its body falling limp to the ground at his feet.

Ren entered the group and guided them to the one closets to them cutting his way past the Grimm. Alice doing the same till all the smaller groups formed into a single formation. "What do we do now?" The soldiers asked for their next order. While holding the new line.

" **Wait for the signal and move back to the entrance**!" Alice shouted for all to hear. As she pulled her sword out of the head of Boarbatusk.

"You're crazy if you think we can move an inch back, before the Grimm over take us again." One of the soldiers shouted back unaware of the Ursa behind him.

The Grimm raised his paw about to rip the poor soldiers head off, when an arrow lodge itself into its eyes. Making the beast roar in pain. The soldier shocked at the beasts cry turned to see it blindly attack the air.

Another arrow struck it shoulder then another and another. As the soldier looked back they saw Janue his shield arm gauntlet baring a cut, he stood over a behead Ursa Major. At his sides the Archers readied their bows, waiting for the commanded. Alice and Ren happy to see their friend safe yet again surprised by his actions.

His sword covered it black blood, he pointed it to the Grimm shouting the order. Arrows whistled in the air striking the Grimm, halting their advance. He then quickly waved both arms in the air to the advance group to return back. Alice and Ren sighed at their friend for only Jaune could change from a heroic to a goofball that quick.

Taking the chance the soldiers rushed back to the entrance reforming with the others. As the group reformed they let out a cheer for being back together.

A cry for help caught their attention and they looked back only for their blood to turn cold.

On the ground a soldier crawled towards the ground his hand reaching out. Behind him a Beowolf stood over, covered in arrows in lifted his claw and struck the soldier in his back. A gasp escaped his mouth as his hand lowered followed by his head.

The Grimm satisfied with its kill let out an almost mocking howl. More Grimm started to join the Wolf, all started to grunt, stomp or roar at the soldiers, waiting for their pack mentality to kick in for the next attack.

The hope of the soldiers soon faded, looking around they noticed they lost a quarter of their comrades in the battle. With more exhausted, wounded, or both. Some looked to Cardin for anything, but his failure loomed over him. He silently bowed his head in shame not daring to look at any of his comrades in the eye.

Many were scared and losing hope, inching to the entrance ready to run as their instincts screamed them to do. Till a voice woke them from their thoughts.

"I know you're scared... Hell I'm scared too. But if we run now we lose any chance to fight back.

The Grimm here are too close to the city, our home. We are here to fight the Grimm, we are the light that fights back against the dark." All eye's stayed on Jaune not for just his speech but he seemed to glow. Slowly the soldiers felt something inside them ignite.

"Being scared does not make you weak, look around you. You are not alone here. Fight not just for yourself, but for you comrades in the city, next to you and those that gave us everything. Together we are strong, together we can fight against these monsters." Alice looked to her friend, his eyes again glowed with a blue light, but now his whole body seemed to be covered in a white light.

The soldiers listen to his words they looked to each other, remembering their bonds. A fire burned with in their souls. Fear was replaced with hope, as the soldiers found new strength and energy to fight again.

"We lost too many friends here, and I know you all are not ready to die yet…. So,

WE FIGHT!

YEA! The soldier cry

WE WIN!

YEAA! The Soldiers Shout and rally

WE SURVIVE!

YEAAA! The soldiers erupted now unfazed by the Grimm in front of them.

Hidden out of sight of the battle a group watch the blonde knight and his comrades. A hooded figure happy chatted to an annoyed looking one about all the weapons used in the fight. In the back a masked popped from the shadows, yellow eyes locked onto the blonde knight.

"That's rare to see you interested in a fighter for once." Another lend forward brushing long hair form their face smiled then turned back to the heated battle almost ready to jump into the action "He looks interesting but I'll let you play with the mouse first." A smirk on their face as the mask figured rolled their eyes at the comment. In the middle a figure in bronze watched the knight with interest, flawed but good potential they thought until they were interrupted by an energetic member in the back.

"See something Invincible leader?" The perky girl asked almost bouncing. She placed a hand on her forehead while looking towards the group looking over the people there. Her eyes stopped on a head black hair with a magenta streak.

She stood frozen not moving or making a sound, something the group never saw before. A smile grew on her face. "ITS HIIIMMM!" she shrieked jumping almost over the edge, making three of the members holding her back.

* * *

 **Well** **that was something. Hope you guys like it, to make up for the long wait I make it twice as lone and will post the next part in a day or two. For real this time I as written both parts at the same time. Anyway as you might have notice a few people showed up finally, now I will go into more detail about them in the next chapter plus the continue of the fight with the GRimm. So like always please comment review or question the story. Really Need some feed back on the fights scenes and conversations. THanks for reading and see you all soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Well It's good to see you all again. Sorry for the wait. The 16th marks the end of my school for now so I will update the crap out of this soon. I got a big hit of inspiration and was able to get a lot of good ideas down. All that's left is to continue the story. I will talk more at the end. For Now enjoy.**

* * *

"IIITTTSSS HIIIIMMMmmm.." Nora scream ready to jump off the ledge, till Yang and Blake grabbed her, holding her back and covering her mouth. The rest moved to the shadows as a few Grimm looked to the cliff for the sound.

Luckily the beast's attention turned back to Jaune and the others as they rallied. The Grimm moved a head charging the warriors.

"What is that girl thinking screaming like that? Does she not know the meaning of subterfuge?" Weiss sighed.

"Sup-t-huge?" Ruby question her white haired friend with a confused look. Making Weiss pinch the bridge of her nose at the comment.

"It means to be stealthy Ruby." Pyrrha smiled at the red hooded girl. "Now, I wonder who got Nora so excited." She turned back to Nora who was currently trying to crawl over a struggling Yang with Blake dodging kicks as she restrained her legs.

Ruby and Weiss followed Pyrrha to the edge of the cliff, observe the battle before them. Below arrows, knives, even rocks struck the advancing Grimm. Those that got close meet a wall of metal and muscle blocking their advance.

Boarbatusk charging wildly, Beowolf's pouncing mouth opened to bite and tear, Ursa lumbering forward paws ready to smash. All Grimm tasted the same fate. Found by the end of sword and spear or crushed under ax and hammer.

Down the line of soldiers the wall replied the Grimm. Cutting the beasts down or blocking their vicious attacks.

A boarbatusk rushed towards Jaune, bracing he held his sword out as the boar impaled itself on his sword. It flailed for a moment before going limp. Jaune tried pushing it off with his boot.

Sliding his sword out he felt something approaching, looking up to see a Beowolf leaping at him. He tried to lift his sword up only for the Boar to weigh it down.

He raised his shield ready to take the attack. But was surprised to see the beast fall at his feet. Lowering his shield he caught the end of a sword moving back over his shoulder.

"Where would you be if I didn't keep an eye on your ass?" Turning around Alice smiled smugly at the blonde knight.

"Well I'm glad I got an angel watching out for me, even if it's only for my ass." Jaune smiled back. Cause a bit of red to appear on Alice's face.

"It's not just your ass I care about." She said with a sigh. "Sorry Alice, what?" Jaune looked again at Alice, surprising the orange eyed girl.

"I-I said about face!" thrusting her sword at Jaune. The startled knight moved to the side as he heard the death cry of a Grimm followed by the thump of its body hitting the ground.

Back above the battle the girls continued to watch from the shadows.

"Save again huh, guess that's twice now Pyrrha." Weiss gave a look to the red head.

"I only helped a little with the Ursa." Pyrrha defended herself. "Besides luck is an important piece to have in a battle. Ruby beside the blonde knight anyone else match what we're looking for?"

Adjusting the scope on her weapon Ruby scanned the battlefield taking note of the area and the fighters. "Besides the Blonde one, the girl with the orange eye that saved him and the guy in the green robe with the pink hair streak are a good match. The others are average and might need the test."

"DIBS ON PINK!" Nora popped into the group with Yang and Blake holding on still. "We haven't seen her this amped since (ouf) pancakes." Yang started but was cut off as Nora squirmed, Blake gave up.

"Guys we might have a problem." Ruby said getting the groups attention. "Some of the troops down there are marked. Looks first stage borderline second on a few… Shit there's another Consumed down there too! "

The other members in the back took note of the change in the six in front of them, a serious atmosphere followed as they readied their weapons and gear.

"Change of plans, we going with contain and clean." Announced Pyrrha putting on her helmet, and turning back to the shadows followed by the other.

With fewer Grimm alive and the dead Grimm starting to pile up, Jaune ordered the squad to move forward. His plan was working until…

"Look out!" A soldier shouted. A group of Ursa charged on all fours towards the Squad.

With a swing Cardin struck an Ursa's head crushing its skull. "Ha, that…."

Cardin vanished with a black blur. Metal from his armor ripped open as he landed behind the group. In his place a blood stained claws.

Jaune turned to see what happened. In front of him stood the Beowolf leading the Grimm before arrows still imbedded in its body. Cries from both sides made Jaune quickly look at his comrades. The wall failed.

The Wolfs used the Ursa as cover to get close to then and jumped over when they got close, attacking from the rear. Support and the wall fought both Wolf and Ursa.

Jaune faced the Beowolf alone, they circled each other with the wolf towering over Jaune glaring down. The Grimm was different up close. Its maw was short its eyes Red but held a speck of black in them.

Jaune's mind screamed trying to think, tempting him to run, over analyzing the beast body for a weakness, a way to…

His thoughts stopped as a forced shredded his defense, shield, armor, and body. Flung back he recoiled from the hit, blocking the pain he managed to see and dodge its claws stabbing the ground.

Back on his feet Jaune again tried to think of a way to face the beast only for his thoughts to scatter as it rushed him again.

Its hand raised ready to tear his heart, too fast to dodge, Jaune felt fear paralyze his body until a warmth spread from his chest releasing it.

The Stone burned beneath his armor, it cried for Jaune to act.

The fear gone he raise his sword bracing with both hands to cleave the Grimms arm off.

They clashed…

A sharp pain flooded his chest. Looking down to see how deep the beast went… shock was his only reaction.

The beast stopped the attack short of the sword. Instead the beast's other hand gripped a knife now lodged in Jaune's chest.

Blood trailed from his mouth, Jaune looked at the Grimm, his face a mix of shock and pain.

The Grimm lowered its head and spoke.

"Fa-de"

It chocked the word out through a growl but it spoke.

Fade…

Jaune eyes closed his head drooped.

Satisfied the Grimm began pulled the knife out.

In the distance Alice and Ren watched the act. Rushing to their friend.

Almost smirking the Grimm looked in delight from the hate filled faces of the two.

They stopped.

The hate left their faces as they looked at the Grimm.

The Grimm's throat was pierced, following the blade it's eye widened at the site. Jaune looking back. Again a small flash of light flowed from Jaune for just a second, Alice and Ren stood lost in the sight.

"Disappear" the word fell from his mouth followed by blood.

The Grimm collapsed, Jaune stood over it.

Looking at the beast, he spat some blood from his mouth and turned to his friends.

A step forward and his body gave under the weight from it.

Alice holding her blonde friend called his name, ripping her cloth to cover the wound. She pressed down on it. Jolting Jaune back with the pain. Ren knelt beside them looking over the wound. He paused, his eyes widen, the stone peaked from the tear in the armor.

Sighing Ren called both their attention. "Listen Jaune, I'm going to try something. To help you. I will explain to both of you later but I need you to trust me."

Carefully carrying his wounded friend Ren rush to the rear. The squad noticing Jaune moved to cover the gap as the three moved.

Bloody and beaten the squad held the line from the Grimm, but without direction, fear and uncertainty returned to the soldiers.

Looking back they saw Ren placed both hands on Jaune wounds concentrating, mouthing a chant.

"Must be a prayer or last rights." A soldier whispered earning him a death glare from Alice.

"The blonde bastard got move lives that a cat. He ain't dead yet and neither are we." The soldier turned feeling a hand on his shoulder. Cardin stepped in front of the group facing the Grimm.

"Dove. Cover the idiot, the rest of yea listen up. We're out of arrows and beat to hell. But the Grimm are worse off. I know I don't deserve your trust but after all this crap I'm not dying here. We are the light, we have it behind us to fight these monsters."

A few of the soldiers thought the speech sounded familiar but as Cardin mentioned the light, they could feel it behind them for a moment given them strength.

"Now lets…. ~a loud noise shocked everyone, it echoed then faded ~

No one knew what had happened. A silence fell in the cave all on edge.

It broke to the sound of metal hitting rock behind them. His sword on the ground all looked to see Dove holding his chest.

To his hand he stared, it stained with blood. A gasp left his lips he fell to the ground.

Another sound filled the room, a soft chime. Turning the squad felt a new fear crawl over them. Past the Grimm they looked.

A figure with a Red Hood brandishing a scythe.

* * *

 **The main cast finally appears! So real quick the Character are going to be a little different, familiar but different. side note it took a lot to not make a Birdy no reference with dove killed. Back on track we are getting close to the end of the mine ark and will move on to the next one before the new year I might even have a present for you all too. But with the end of the ark I will explain a few thing you all might have missed or not understood from my crappy writing. I will also give you all a choice with how the story would branch out in the next ark, details will be given before it starts the story will stay the same but it might be tweaked depending. Another side note a friend of mine commented on how Ruby is to innocent to kill, and yes she is a child and all that but back to season two on the train those white fang guys are dead. Just saying.**

 **Anyway thanks to everyone that readied this and a special thanks to all of you that Fav and Follow and commented. I started this for fun and a love for Rooster Teeth. I expected my first story to tank But after seeing how well you all like it. It really makes me want to do better for you all.**

 **Look forward to the big climax with all the Heros and GRimm going head to head in the next part. As always please leave a Comment or review. I really like the feed back. Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone happy holidays, so I don't know why I thought I could work on this during the holidays. But I guess i forgot how crazy they get. Side note Im adding title to future chapters. Anyway hope you all enjoy**

* * *

 **Bad First Impression pt. 1**

"Fucking great." Dove thought to himself standing arms cross. "After this shit storm of a mission we be lucky to get cleaning duty at the toilets, much less promoted ever again."

Glaring to his side he look over Jaune weakly breathing with Ren mumbling some gibberish, his hands on the wound and Alice holding the idiot with tears in her eyes.

Dove clutched his sword in frustration, If they made it out alive the others would praise the actions of Jaune and his friends over Dove and his team. They be promoted on the spot while His team will defiantly be disgraced and punished for is poor actions.

The thought of them being a higher rank then him made Dove sick to his stomach. But he almost smiled looking closer at Jaune. The wound was deep, too deep for him to survive.

Dove turned to see Cardin try to salvage the group, repeating the same speech Jaune made before. Almost laughing at the irony of him trying to replace Jaune, giving Dove an idea to save his career.

With Cardin going nowhere why not join Ren and Alice. After Jaune dies the two of them will be stricken with grief and who better to comfort them.

With a few gestures and words they would open up to him and carry him higher in the ranks. He hoped a Grimm would slip past the others to attack them, he jump in and save them earning their tru...

In the corner of his eye a light caught his attention, looking to the source he found the impossible.

Jaune coughing and groaning in pain was supported by a tired looking Ren and a crying Alice holding the Knight.

"Bullshit!" He Screamed in his mind. "That bastard was as good as dead, a second ago what the hell happened."

Looking at the three enraged Dove. With Jaune alive he had no chance of getting into the group now. They would be promoted and he would have to gravel at their feet.

In his rage a voice whispered in his mind, " _What if Jaune didn't recover, what if a Grimm attacked and killed them while the others were looking away. It too loud for the others to hear, and it would only take one swing, with them together like that. Their death would rally the others. With Cardin and us leading them we would take back our place on top_."

The Voice made sense, he would die, then gravel at their feet. " _No one is looking_." Dove gripped his sword, raised to strike. Till a loud noise silenced the cave.

Dove stopped, pain ached in his chest. He lowered a hand to the spot, lifting it to see it stained with blood. His sword slipped from his hand breaking the silence the others looked at him. He tried to speak to say anything.

But only a gasp escaped and his world turned to black.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry he could make out his friends holding him up right, but something was at his feet.

His sight returning, he realized Dove was dead before him. He turned to his friends for answers but stopped by the expression on their face. Following their eyes he looked ahead.

Past the wall of soldiers, through the Grimm a more intimidating sight was walking closer to them.

Each member was unique, different weapons and armor but all had their faces covered. A symbol was brandish on their armor. A beast roaring, mouth opened baring fangs chipped and damaged.

All the Fang had a pressure to them, even the newest warriors felt it. But three dwarfed the others.

Smallest of the three, dawning a red cloak and hood their face remained in shadow. The tip still smoking they lowered a red staff to their side. With skill and dexterity the staff rotated in their hands. Metal shifting and snapping the staff extended, catching the extension behind them, the top opened releasing a large curved blade.

The soldiers stared at the sight, as if looking at a child of death.

Their gaze was broken with the cry of a beast in pain and childlike humming.

Riding on top of a beaten and bloody Ursa a girl hummed cheerfully to herself. Her face covered with a helm sprouting wing to the side. Swing a metal hammer as if it were made of wood she leaped from the beast as it collapsed. Looking back as if a toy just broke, she shrugged and continue to get closer.

As the others looked at the two, Jaune focused on the one in the middle. Covered in Bronze armor the figure lead the group. In one hand a shield shined as if it were a polished mirror. In the other a shorten sword held firm.

They stopped and the others followed suit.

The Grimm grew wrestles, waiting. The Fang and Grimm faced each other.

In sync the Bronze warrior raised their sword as the Grimm roared signaling the battle. The three stood waiting as the other Fang rushed the Grimm.

The Squad watched silently shocked. Fewer in number the Fang faced the Grimm and was winning. Each holding their own against multiple Grimm.

"Fools" A soldier spoke aloud. "Their repeating our mistake of charging head on. The Grimm will attack relentlessly and pick them off one by…"

The soldier stopped mouth still open, as light flooded the cave. The Fang started to emit light.

Seeing the light the Grimm roared with unseen ferocity, attacking wildly and savage, let the Fang did not falter. With team work and skill the Grimm number dwindled.

Jaune standing on his own watched with the others. Retreat was the only though in his mind.

Looking to his friends he signaled them to the exit. Both nodded started to pass the message along as they moved slowly back.

Alice whispering to Jaune "If we're quite the fang will be too busy fighting the Grimm to notice use rig-("I refuse!")-ht, shit."

Turning to the commotion all eyes fell on Cardin. "We found the Fang, this is our chance to take them out! This is opportunity knocking guys! Weird light or not they will be weak after fighting the Grimm and we out number them."

Finishing his speech a bronze knife whipped pasted his face striking the soldier behind him in the head.

All looked ahead to see the last of the Grimm dead with the Fang cleaning the blood off their weapons. In front the three stood looking back with the hammer girl shaking her head at them.

"FUCK THIS!" Russel Screamed running to the exit.

Surprised Jaune, Alice and Ren looked back to see some of the other soldiers following Russel.

"Cowards!" Alice shouted at the runners.

Jaune felt his heart sink as comrade after comrade started to turn their back to them to flee. The pain was replaced with a feeling of danger. His eyes scanning for it stopped on a speck of white that grew brighter.

"Watch out!" He tried to warn but it was too late.

At the entrance of the tunnel pillars of Ice grew from the ground, trapping the runners including Russel.

Standing to the side, a figure in white approach gliding on the ground. She wore a white gown cut short at the knees. Her face was covered with a veil let it was obvious she held her head high and looked down on them. In her hand she held a thin sword decorated with different colors on the hilt.

"Nice one Ice queen, guess you stopped them dead~" Breaking composure the girl in white rubbed her forehead at the comment.

Landing next to her a girl wearing a brown corset extenuating her bust with a yellow jacket. She had a gold band around each wrist leading into a black glove. Her face was covered with a mask but was cut short letting her golden hair free. "Come on it wasn't that bad, stop giving me the cold shoulder~."

Behind the girls more Fang landed behind them, snickering or groaning at the two.

"Well there goes are escape route. Guess its sink or swim now." Drawing his blades Ren stood facing the rear as Alice and Jaune took to the front.

Still holding his side Alice gave a concerned look to Jaune who was looking around trying to form a plan but his thoughts where cut short.

"Kill or be Killed!" Rushing ahead Cardin ran straight for the Bronze warrior. Sky following behind him.

The Fang and the warrior gave no efferent to stop him as he raise his mace to strike their head. With a cry he brought it down. For it to miss. Sky jumped ready to stab with his halberd.

"On your left." Turning to the voice Sky looked to be slammed into the ground by a hammer. "Sorry meant your other left." Nora sand standing over the imprint of Sky.

Again and again Cardin swung with all his might to hit them but each time the mace curved away from the warrior.

Frustrated he tried to hit their stomach with a thrust. This time the Warrior raised their shield which seemed to draw the mace to it. Blocking the attack the Warrior pointed their sword at Cardin, in a blink of the eye it extended into a spear striking his arm.

Eyes shut from the pain he did not see the next attack. Pulling the spear out the Bronze Warrior kick him in the chin lifting him into the air, landing the Warrior continued slashing his chest with the now shorten spear followed by an upper cut and kick to send him back to the squad.

The squad was silent, till Cardin gasped for air with grunts of pain. "Well at least the bastard tough." Alice commented looking to Jaune that now had terrified expression on his face. "Jaune?"

"Fuck, FUCK, FUCK! How do we fight that?" Ignoring Alice, Jaune continued to think. "Retreatisout, headonisout, weoutnumberthembuttheyaremoreskilled. MaybeRencouldtakeAliceawayif…"

"Jaune!" A voice brought him back, seeing a concerned Alice looking at him. He stopped.

.Pulse from the stone.

Full alert Jaune noticed the figure in Red disappear, a trail of rose petals drifted to the right. Turning he caught a Red blur move towards them.

Raising his shield he felt a force hit.

Alice was watching Jaune, he picked his head up and… vanished.

A loud scrapping of metal hitting metal screamed behind her. Turning she found Jaune holding back a Red scythe. Looking close the figure in red was also a girl.

Just as shocked the girl in red jumped back to gain some distance. Jaune moved after her not giving her the chance.

Jaune raced after her thinking. "Attack, don't give her time to act."

Moving back the girl was not as quick, Jaune kept to her pace. Panicked she swept at his legs to stop his advance.

Jumping over the giant blade he dodge the attack, the girl continued to turning with the momentum of her weapon leaving her back exposed.

Taking the advantage Jaune was ready to strike.

.Pulse.

Stopping his attack he waited, hidden behind her cloak, the end of her scythe come into view.

Parrying the tip with his shield he pushed the weapon up exposing her body. Bring his sword down he missed her body as she jolted back.

Off balanced the girl struggled to keep her footing, Jaune readied for another attack, looked at her. She was looking up and smiling.

.Pulse.

Stopping short he slide in the ground to slow his speed. Striking the ground in front of him he saw a pair of yellow eyes behind a white mask of an animal. Another girl she wore black leather armor, around her arms a purplish dark ribbons dangled freely. And, and, a Black Bow? Jaune looked confused at the girl who looked back just as confused.

"Again!" she said in frustration. Freeing her blades from the ground she stood glaring at Jaune who only felt the stone start to repeatedly pulse.

"I'm okay" Ruby said as she was face first in the ground.

Back at the squad after Jaune left cashing the Ruby, Yang and Weiss both panicked as Jaune chased her down.

"RED!" Both girls shouted before charging towards the squad and Jaune.

Whipping both arms down the blonde girl's gold bands on her wrists started to expand and move up her arm. Charging forward she burst into the squad launching members in the air with a fire explosion.

The girl in white spinning the hilt of her sword summoned white circles on the ground using them to propel her around the squad.

The blonde girl was punching anyone in her way clearing a path until. A flash of green moved in front of her next thing she knew she was on the ground. Looking up at a green robe and pink eyes.

"Fine you want to go!" Punching the ground as she got up. Ren responded by getting into his stance.

Weiss noticing the lack of explosions turned to see what happened. Quickly she summoned another glyph launching her in the air.

"Shit." Below her Alice cursed as she speed by below.

Both hands on her sword she squared off. "Sorry you aren't going anywhere. Plus never took you for the red lace type." Alice Smirked.

Back on the ground Weiss glared at the person in her way a bit red in the cheeks. "Bitch."

* * *

 **So first of all I am nervous how you all will react to the fights. First time doing them and they are a lot of fun but I want to hear everyone thoughts. Second written both teams and having then interact is way to much fun and I will defiantly not abuse Yang and her puns... Third posting the first part tonight and will post the other... well depending on time zones and all might be in the same day. Anyway I still have that holiday gift for you guys so look forward to it. Hint I did say this story would have sex so Maybe a little something something will happen.**

 **A quick side note for all of you reading this its going to be a long story and I can promise its going to get better, not just my skill with written but I got a lot up my sleeves to explained the story and make it even greater. IN truth I had a plan laid out for this to be just a harem but like i said in the other chapters it grew and I got a story going with it. So maybe new and old faces will pop up maybe new Grimm.**

 **So what IM trying to say is we are just getting started.**

 **With that all said. Please comment or review I like the feed back and what your guys are thinking. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the wait guys. I know I said this be out sooner but I got sick over X-mas and I hope the length will speak to how much I put into this. Well this is the end of the Arc lol Jaune. I will talk more below so please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Bad First Impressions. II**

Joining the Fang you are taught many things. How to fight, how to work together and survive. You learn about yourself, the World and the Truth of it. Joining a team you bond with them and form a family. You bleed, cry, and die for them.

With Blake at Ruby's side both Weiss and Yang focused on their opponent. Collecting herself Weiss took her stance, the tip of her sword point at Alice she began.

Spinning Mytenaster chamber she summoned fragments of ice. Flicking her wrist the ice point to Alice. "Nope."

Alice ran, heading for a pile of rubble. Another flick the Ice launched after her. In seconds the ice caught up to her, striking the ground moments her foot left it. Diving she reached the rubble for the last of the ice to imbed in it.

Dust covered the area, obscuring Weiss's vision yet her eyes stay focus watching for any movement. Summoning another set of ice she moved closer cautiously.

Over the rubbly Weiss pointed her sword to strike only to fine the corpse of a Grimm instead. Confused she turned sensing movement behind her to see a cloak falling to the ground.

Beneath the Grimm Alice leap at Weiss to strike, on reflex Weiss moved the Ice to form a wall blocking the strike. Moving around the ice Weiss thruster her sword for it to hit air.

Vanishing again Alice was gone, quickly Weiss took note of the area. All around her were corpses and rubble made blind spots for her opportune to hide. "Well this should be interesting." She said to herself summoning more ice.

In the middle of the squad soldiers moved surrounding Ren and Yang, who had the expressions of pure joy. "Well boys since I'm at the ~center of attention, let's have a little fun."

At once two soldiers charged at her side, one with a spear the other with spiked boots. The spear user leaped aiming high, the other slide attacking her legs.

Her arms to her side Ren noticed them tense. A loud boom was heard and the blonde was in the air.

Both men looked up to see the blonde in the air looking down at them, with a wink another boom was heard she speed to the ground crushing the two in a single punch.

Frozen the other watch as the blonde removed her fist rotating she stretched it.

"You Cocky Bitch!" Running head on another soldier charged her swing his morning star over his head.

"Guess I got to do something about that mouth of your." Lowering her stance yang pointed her elbow to the soldier the other behind her. Another boom she launched at the unprepared man, his eyes widen as her elbow grew bigger fast.

Shocked Yang saw the man slip below her, replaced by a green robe wrapped around her arm, in an instance she was upside down heading for the wall.

All looked as the blonde fell to the ground with a thud then back to Ren picking the soldier up, keeping his eyes on the girl as the other cheered. "Thanks' I" the soldier stopped seeing the blonde pick herself up, dusting herself off without any sigh of injury.

"Move, all of you go help Jaune. Regroup and we will launch a counter attack." Ren ordered the squad taking his stance with his swords ready. "But" a loud cracking noise distracted the soldier as the Blonde cracking her neck. Slammed her fist together a fire busted from her hair. "Good Luck." The group moved to Jaune.

"Ha, first time I saw a bunch of guys run away from a girl on girl fight." The Blonde said walking closer.

"You do know I'm a guy right?" Ren deadpanned.

"What?" Yang cocked her head.

Pyrrha spotting the group rushing franticly to Jaune, raising a hand all the other Fang readied. Lowering it the Fang charged cutting off the advance. She then resumed watching Jaune face off against the new challenger.

"What is wrong with me? Again, again he saw me coming. What gave me way?" Blake thought to herself pulling her swords from the ground. Putting them together she formed a thicker broad sword pointed at Jaune.

"I'm okay." (hUKH) Coughing Ruby dusted the dirk off her. Thou Blake gave little thought to her friend as she focused on the blonde knight in front of them.

"Once is fine, with skill or dumb luck I understand a human could find me in the quite forest but here! On the battle field! It's a mistake!" Chastising herself Blake glared at the knight who shifted back sensing her hostility.

Looking closer everything about the knight didn't make sense to her. His armor and body was battered and beaten, gasping for air he barely held his sword and shield. Crimson dripped from his wounds all over. His eyes held fear and doubt. Yet in his condition he kept up with Ruby and dodge her surprise attack.

"Blake focuses!" Snapping back from her thought she looked to her friend.

Placing her hand on Blake's shoulder Ruby gave a concerned look her friend. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's finish this guy off and move to the others." Blake reassured her team mate.

Hearing the two, Jaune picked his head up, looking back he saw his comrades fighting the Fang. With easy the Fang began to pushing the soldiers back into a corner. Behind them the battle raged between his friends and the Erinyes. Each past their limit yet not giving up.

"Not again (pulse) I will not be dead weight to anyone again (Pulse) they will not die for me." (PULSE)

Both girls dashed at the knight Ruby lead with Blake sliding behind her. Charging ahead Ruby began to spin her scythe increasing the momentum of the blade, drawing attention from her partner. Both played the outcome in their mind.

Ruby would attack first, forcing him to block or dodge. Either way he would be pushed back from the force. Off balanced Blake would attack from his blind spot finishing him off.

With one final spin Ruby aimed for Jaunes body, as expected he raised his shield to block again "Gotcha yea" both thought.

But, instead of being pushed back from the force he remained planted. Not missing a beat Blake adjusted moving from Ruby she attacked.

Her blade slide against his stopping at her hand guard. Blades locked both pushed against each other. Looking close Blake noticed he had a reverse grip with his sword using it as a second shield.

With a grunt Jaune pushed both girls away. Keeping his sword in the reveres grip, he also flipped his damaged shield now covering his arm the broken end became a make-shift dagger.

Both girls looked at each other, nodding charged the Knight again. Answering Jaune kempt low both arms tucked close to block or attack ran for the girl in black.

Not backing down the girl aimed for the opening in his defense, leaping into the air ready to slash his back.

As the girl jumped Jaune turned away now heading to the hooded girl. Sticking his blade out to slash.

Raising her scythe Jaune thought she would try to counter with her blade instead she stuck the tip into the ground lifting her above him.

Aiming for the handle Jaune leaped after the girl grabbing the pole of the scythe. Hearing an angry grunt he looked to see a boot hitting his face sending him to the ground.

Recovering he looked up to see the girl bring the pole of the Scythe to smash his stomach which he blocked with his shield.

Kicking the girl off, he got to his feet quickly to see the girl in black rush him. Crossing swords Jaune moved back to keep his footing from the girls advancing swings.

Taking a wide swing Jaune tried to push her back. Jumping back she dodged the attack now aimed for his back again. Following the spin of his body raised his shield arm to backhand the girl, feeling no resistance he knew he missed.

Both arms extended He was now open for the girl to strike, yet instead of her sword she lifted her leg to kick the knight way.

Tensing up Jaune received the kick to his stomach sending him back.

Recovering in the air he thought why? Both girls had a chance to use their weapon but used blunt attacks instead.

Looking up he saw the hooded girl waiting for him, "Alright let's test this." He thought.

Landing short he rolled into a run heading for the girl now swinging her Scythe around.

Sword in hand he attacked first, each swing was blocked by the girl using the blade or grip to deflect the attack. Till he lunged with his broken shield to stab her. Dodging her scythe was now pointed directly at him.

Again instead of striking down with the blade she twisted the grip hitting him with the blunt end to the ribs an audible crack was heard followed with pain.

On the ground Jaune confirmed his theory. Rolling away he gripped his side were the pain stung most feeling for a broken bone yet none were broken.

Checking his surrounding he looked for Ren and Alice, both were fighting Erinyes as well.

Pausing he looked to see his friends fight, both were holding their own, till Ren staggered leaving himself open. Fear rushing over him, he saw the Blonde girl continue her attack yet she swung over his head missing him.

"What?" He wondered watching the fight. "Are they not attacking to kill?"

The thought was dashed looking at his other comrades who were struggling against the Fang. Attacking the Fang killed some off the fighters while pushing the wounded and remaining fighters into a corner.

A few feet away a soldier was on their knees looking up to a fang whose sword was pressed to their neck. Hands together they pleated with the Fang. Slicing a piece of armor off the Fang checking the bare skin of the soldier revealing them to be a girl. Staring a bit they lowered their sword and turn away from her.

In one motion the Fang turned again slicing the girl's head off.

Blood spattered, as the head rolled on the ground stopping short of Jaune. He saw the face of his comrade fear and pain frozen on her face.

A raged erupted inside Jaune, rushing he charged the Fang surprising them. The Fang swung but was blocked by Jaune shield. He stabbed the Fang in the heart twisting the blade before the Fang slide off his blade.

(Pulse)

Turning the Girl in black brought her sword down. Jaune brought his up blocking the attack locking blades. Both burned with rage pushing against each other.

Invading her stance, Jaune took control pushing her back. Feeling the pressure the girl countered with a bashed her head against his. Grunting she looked through her mask at his blue eyes. When their eyes locked both stopped.

Both relaxed yet blades were still pointed at each other as a realization of how similar they looked.

A deafening cry broke the gaze each grabbing their heads from the noise.

Spikes of ice covered the ground and ceiling, as much as Weiss hated to admit it the girl was well trained to stay in her blind spot for so long. After she lost sight of her she continued to dodge from shadow to shadow striking fast and quite. Making it frustrating to not just stab her and end it.

But she had respect for the girl as they fought she was clearly moving with will power alone while adjusting for to the flashes of light erupting from the battle next to them.

Yang was having a blast. Both fought at close range exchanging blows, swinging each other into combos, but it was clear who was leading their little dance. The guy was getting sloppy as they went on, making her pull some of her punches to keep the fight going. She was itching for a good fight this past month, and pink eyes was perfect exercise. Too bad Nora called dibs she would like to see the guy at his top.

But he still surprised her a few time deflecting her attacks with his blades slicing into her gantlets. She had to take care to only take blunt hits and avoid her hair getting cut.

Both were getting ready to end the fight when a loud cry flooded the cave. Knowing the cry the Erinyes looked for the source stopping on Jaune and Blake.

The sound was deafening to Jaune, yet the girl grabbed the top of her head covering her bow wincing in pain. The stone on his chest grew hot, burning his chest in a familiar pain. Behind he looked to see a figure aiming a weapon at them.

Grabbing the girl he leap to the side holding her close as they rolled, stopping with him on top.

The figure landed pulling his weapon from the ground to revealing a halberd. Its armor was torn struggling to fit its longer body now covered by a cracking black tar staining his skin. Blood dripping from the eyes replacing the original white and brown.

Blinking in confusion Jaune soon recognized the figure to be Sky lifting his weapon over Jaune and the Blake.

Before the any could act red rose petals busted from Sky's back howling as he knelt in pain. Standing over Sky, Jaune thought he saw a red hood, but it was gone replaced by more rose pellets.

Swinging his halberd thru the pellets sky howled in frustration as move cuts opened on his body followed.

Shocked Jaune looked as Sky's open wounds burst with black tar filling and covering his body.

Shoving the Knight off Blake charged Sky. Seeing the girl Sky aimed his weapon at her head striking quick the blade struck slicing into the girl.

Jaune looked thinking the girl dead, only for her body to fade as another girl spawned from its shadow. Sliding under the halberd the girl slashed along Sky's body before landing next to the hooded girl.

Standing Sky's body twitched from the attacked. From the ground Jaune was frozen in shock from the transformation of his comrade and the deadly skill of the girls.

Till a pair of hands grabbed him, picking him up and forcing him to run. Turning he saw Alice and Ren pulling him back to the squad both thinking the same thing.

Sky now resembled a Grimm. His face was covered in a White and red masked. White plates of armor replaced his old pieces. His hands grew claws yet still held his Halberd.

Facing against the beast the Bronze Warrior stood behind her the other Erinyes stood ready to act in any moment.

Standing against the beast The Warrior made the first move. Attacking head on the Grimm swung its weapon, again the blade moved around the warrior striking the ground. Jump up the warrior stabbed their spear into the Grimm's throat but was blocked by it arm.

The Grimm was about to charge but Ice struck its legs tripping it. Facing Weiss it crawled toward her. On cue Yang landed in front of it, Ruby and Blake landed to the side aiming for the beast arms. Sweeping both arms the Grimm struck both girls. Blake used her shadow to avoid the hit and slice its arm. Ruby blocked with her Scythe but was launched back before hitting the wall she fired her Scythe hitting the other arm. Forcing the Beast to the ground to meet a now pissed Yang. Screaming she crushed the Grimm's mask with a punch after punch burning it with her rage.

After the beast stopped twitching Yang rushed to Ruby who had Weiss holding her looking over the wound to her head. She calmed down to see Ruby was fine and awake just a cut to the head. Still she hugged her sister tight.

Inspecting the Grimm Pyrrha looked over the beast stabbing it in the chest one last time.

With the Grimm not moving she removed her weapon and turned to check on Ruby.

Blake also checking the Beast was about to join her team till it opened a crushed eye and swung its claw at Pyrrha's back.

Before she could speech Two members of the Fang jump in front of the attack taking the fatal blow.

In horror Pyrrha turned to see the members holding the claw back. Spear in hand she hurled it at the Grimm striking its head and exiting with its heart pinned to the rocky wall.

Jaune watch with his comrades in shock, The Bronze Warrior and the Girl in Black stood over the two wounded members. They knelt down placing their hand over the face of the wounded. Rising they then plunged their weapons into them killing the two.

After a moment all the Fang looked at the Squad. Beaten and terrified all hope was dashed from them. Looking around Jaune and his friends to look for a way out.

"Wait." Whispered Jaune "Do you guys know were the tunnel we came from is?"

Looking up Both Ren and Alice scanned the room. "It's behind us. If we move quickly we can get through and destroy the support beams it will seal the exit with the ice blocking the other exit the Fang will be trapped in here." Alice pointed.

"No, I don't think that would work." A female voice spoke beside them.

"Well why the hell not?" Alice asked turning to the voice.

Sitting beside them was the hammer girl from before, but without her helmet. Letting her orange hair hang in her face. She rocked back and forth smiling at the three. "Hellooo"

Jumping away from the three split up, but the girl followed Ren pushing him away from the group.

"Ren!" Both shouted at their friend still trying to get away from the girl.

"Move, I'll hold her off." He shouted back.

"O you'll be holding me alright." The girl said with a smile and blush.

Ren looked at the girl confused also blushing.

After that outburst all eyes were on Jaune and Alice.

Standing up Jaune and Alice addressed the others. "Alright listen there's an exit behind us in the caves, we will move quickly out of them and the last person will destroy the support beams sealing it behind them."

(Hearing this returned some hope to the Squad till they heard the rest)

"Now comes the bad news, some of us will have to stay back and fight off the Fang from getting to the tunnel and stopping us. I know this is not an easy thing to ask but if some of us are going to survie then others are going to have to fight!"

"Welp you heard the man." Turning to the back Cardin was standing relatively unharmed near the tunnel. "Jaune, Alice and I will take the burden of being the survivors to this horrible tragedy and will give our report on how you all valiantly fought for our escape."

Jaune looked down for a moment going over the words Cardin spoke. Walking to the back Alice looked at her friend shocked. "Jaune, you can't be serious?"

Not turning he replied, "Alice. I earned this." Continue to walk to Cardin.

Ren did not know what to think about the girl swinging her hammer at him with such ferocity. All for not knowing something about a sloth.

(5 minutes earlier)

Ren was in a dead sprint trying to get some distance from the orange haired girl. He would take an inch at this point. All the while she continue to keep up giving him a warm smile.

She looked backed to the group stratified by the distance she compressed her hammer placing it on her back and began to make a strange noise while winking at him.

With his stamina drained he slowed, expecting the girl to run into him he turned bracing for the impacted yet she was not there.

Confused he looked for the girl till she popped behind him. "Finally I know it's not an exact sloth but it's hard to do while running. Anyway I'm so happy to see you again Ren!"

Blood rushed to his face as he felt her chest press against his from the sudden hug.

Pushing the girl away he looked to see her warm smile and blush.

Pausing from the sight he finally spoke. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

Her smile faded as did her color looking into his pink eyes. "But the signal, you stopped for the sloth signal right… You don't remember?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I looked and was so worried about you, and you forgot. AND YOU FORGOT!" Her color returned with a rage burning she took her hammer out as he took off.

(Back To Jaune)

"Of course you did buddy." Agreeing Cardin continued. "After all the close calls and Grimm you defeated you are deserving of a valet return and I'll even talk you up to my old man to get you out of your situation with your home city."

Stopping Jaune placed his hand on Cardin shoulder. "Cardin I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, just name it. Money, Statues, Women, just get me the hell out of her…"

(Crack)

Jaune's fist crossed Cardin face silencing him.

(Alice smiled seeing here friend still the same)

Grabbing his Collar Jaune looked Cardin in the eye. "Cardin, I need you to earn your family name." Dragging him back to the front, he tossed the shocked leader to the ground before turning to the others.

"As acting leader I will not order you to stay, nor will I judge you for wanting to run. But, I must ask for any that wish to stand by me again, and face the enemy."

One by one the soldiers stood up.

Some made their way to the tunnel.

Others walked to Jaune and stood by his side.

Looking up he saw Ren heading for the group. Landing on top of Cardin, both groaning.

"So I see things are going great with the hammer chick." Alice smiled helping Ren off Cardin twitching body.

Looking around Alice let out a sigh. "At least some of us will make it but I'm really shocked so many stayed. Well you guys ready for round two."

"Not this time Alice." She looked to Jaune still facing the Fang getting closer.

"W-what?" Alice shuddered as Ren spoke. "He's right, you need to lead the others out and tell what we saw today."

She was about to protest but both looked at her, a pleating looked that stopped her.

"Fine. But on one condition." Hugging the two she kissed both their cheeks. "Make it back, okay." Before turning back to the others waiting at the tunnel.

"Promise." Both said not looking back at their friend.

"Jerks." She whispered wiping a tear away.

Ren gulped looking at the hammer girl that was now even more enraged then before. But a soft laugh had him turn to his friend.

Chuckling Jaune had to wipe his own tear away before talking to his confused friend. "Sorry. Guess I owe you, she does have a sweet side."

"Damn right you do, better keep that ass of yours safe till we get back." Ren laughed back.

"We made a promise so keep your eyes on your own ass. Looks like that hammer chick wants a piece of it." Jaune shot back.

"Funny well good luck with the Erinyes, looks like they all want of piece of yea and not just your ass." Ren smiled as a surprised Jaune did see all the Erinyes looking at him. Even the Masked girl carrying the Red hooded girl away had eyes on him.

After a moment everyone was ready as both sides stared each other down.

All was quite the sound of water dripping filled the silence.

(Drip)

Both sides charged the other, a melee of bodies and metal.

Most of the Solider fought while Alice lead the wounded to the tunnel.

Ren faced the hammer girl again who seemed to came down a little yet was still hitting just as hard. It took all of Rens skill and agility to avoid her attacks.

Jaune face the Fang as each of the Erinyes was facing the soldiers knocking the lucky away as others fell at their feet.

Cutting past a twin blade Fang he spotted the Bronze Warrior slashing into another comrade missing his attack on them.

Rushing ahead he charged the Warrior, seeing Jaune they did the same. Both swords clashed against each other. Jaube was a little taller than the Warrior yet they held him at bay.

His stone pulsed. Ducking he avoid a Fang attack from behind kicking them back me movie away pointing his sword at the Fang on the ground while keeping his eyes on the Warrior.

Around him the Fang gathered about to rush him yet stopped. The Warrior raised a fist circling one over their head the Fang move away focusing on the remaining soldiers.

Jaune looked to the Warrior squaring up again. Doing the same the Warrior turned their sword into a spear.

Ren was having a hard time reading the girl. Her actions were spontaneous let a dull anger made her sloppy.

Each swing was followed with the same sentence. "Why, Don't, You, Remember?"

Ren dodged a sluggish swing and was about to countered but stopped seeing tears form in her eyes her hammer resting on the ground. Both stopped.

Wiping the tears away she mumbled the question softly. Ren felt a pain in his chest not knowing why.

"How am I supposed to remember you if I don't even know your name?" He asked. Looking up the girl snacked her own head for not saying it sooner.

"It's me Renny, its Nora." She said smiling.

The name echoed in his head again and again till. "Nora Valkyrie?"

Hearing the words the girls jump to him hugging him tightly laughing with tears of joy.

"Boop" kissing his nose the girl caught him off guard, both blushing. "Nora, I."

"Shhhh We'll talk when you wake up." Covering his lips she gave a smile to the confused boy.

Ren felt something press against his chest looking down he saw the handle of her hammer touching. Next a current of electricity rushed his body collapsing into her arms.

Squealing she carried the boy like a bride skipping away smiling.

Jaune was also in trouble. Even with the stone's help no matter what he tried his sword refused to hit the Warrior. Covered in wounds he stood not backing down.

All around him the Erinyes watch with the other Fang members carrying off the surviving soldiers the Tunnel was sealed by rubble so the planned worked.

Yet Jaune did not have the luxury of looking away. The Warrior who seemed to play with him blocking and parrying each attack, but now the Warrior punished him for attacking with his sword as it moved away from their body.

Jaune barley dodged their assault the spear still scrapping his armor and skin. With a thrust the spear missed below his arm. It then moved straight up to his arm. Releasing his sword it shattered from impacted.

Jumping back he kicked the Warrior hitting their shield knocking it into their head before it flew away. Watching the shield fly Jaune felt confident with the hit till he looked back to the warrior.

Following the shield he saw the Hammer girl carrying Ren off.

His Pulsing stone brought him back to the Warrior aiming their Spear, pulling back they released.

The Spear struck his shoulder pinning him to the wall. His body screamed from the pain.

Forcing his eyes open he blinked past the tears to see the Warrior looking up to him arms crossed.

Removing the spear He screamed as the metal ripped from his body, he fell to the ground let he did not hold the wound.

The Warrior knelt down to Jaune, their voice was muffled by their helmet yet it had a gruff female tone. "You got skill, that's the first time someone actually hit me, but you might want to keep your eyes on what in front of you in a fight."

Winking from the pain Jaune looked at the Warrior. "Good advice, yea I fucked up not paying attention but so did you."

"When…"

Looking down the warrior saw their side was cut, blood dripped from a pointed stone in Jaune hand.

Grabbing their side the knelt closer to Jaune. "Guess I drew first blood too." He whispered into their ear with a smile.

Seeing the deep wound the other Erinyes rushed. Yet they stopped as the Warrior raised a hand to stop them.

Jaune dropped the stone covering his own wound. The Warrior look at the stone it was broke in two, finding the other piece on the ground they placed it together and was silent.

Looking at the Knights eyes a blue light glowed from it.

The warrior did something he would not believe, they laughed.

The Erinyes and Fang also looked shocked seeing their leader hold their side from pain and laughter.

Finally calming down they looked to the Erinyes. "Dibs. Alright let's get out of here."

Jaws dropped as the Warrior walked past them into the dark. For a moment the other looked back between the knight and leader before following their leader.

Jaune was about to try and move but a boot landed in front of him. Looking up Jaune saw the mature body of a blonde hair girl looking down at him.

"Hope you don't get a chip on your shoulder~ cause the boss likes you." She smirked standing him squeezing his wound as he got up.

Hissing from the pain Jaune shot back. "Guess the hair and tits are compensating for something."

She smiled at the comment. "Careful you might make a grave~ mistake."

"Well your shitty puns are starting to kill me so who knows." He spoke with gritted teeth.

The girl was let out a soft laugh before looking back at the knight. "Damn you are a fighter, should have called first. O well I might win you over yet."

Jaune gave a confused look before he felt a jolt to his neck. Falling into the girls' cleavage he shut his eyes falling asleep in her arms.

* * *

 **Well That is the longest thing I wrote in my life. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know some of you might have question and I will explain all in the next update. I did not forget about the little smut of Ren and Nora. I will post that soon with a list of stuff explaining stuff i might have missed or messed up. So if you guys got question please asked or comment. Now I had a lot of fun written this and I will stay with it especial now that all the girls made the stage and we get to the bonding and challenges they will face. I know I said this will have some sexy fun and it will but I did not want to just jump right into it with the characters I wanted to flesh them out a bit and give then some back story a little, a reason why some are acting as they do. Since they are all human after all. But I will probably make shorter posts haha then again I like pushing my self so we will see. I want to thank everyone for reading this and supporting it. please comment, speculate, take bets on who will pop who's cherry. Thanks for reading see you all soon.**


	10. The Queen's Forgotten Subject StoryInfo

**So I got a lot to say with this post. First off truthfully I got mixed feelings about this (Well filler I'll give call it.) Not that I think its Bad no I had a lot of fun written this. The issue is I never wrote one before and I didn't want to forgive the pun "blow my load" on the first round. I Love RenXNora But I wanted to save the really good stuff for Jaune and the other girls first. I catch myself using parts for another character scene just because I was getting into a flow. I wanted this to be what happen after the mine with Ren and Nora getting back together. **

**But to be blunt this was a good test to see where my written is at the moment.**

 **So sorry if the Smut is lacking I will make up for the in the Village Ark which will be the next post.**

 **(Warning: A part is skipped so that the main story can explain major plot points and not in the side smut post. )**

* * *

 **The Queen's Forgotten Subject**

"Ren… Ren. Time to wake up Ren."

The voice that called his name was sweet yet he could feel a tear hit his cheek. His head was a mess yet the voice called him from his dreams. Orange hair came into view first, he had to blink a few times for his eyes to focus on the teary turquoise looking back at him.

"Morning Nora." The words left his lips on their own, as if by habit. The girl tried to compose herself, yet tears ran down her cheek. His hand wiped the tears away. Looking at it, he watch the tear roll off his figure confused to why he was showing fondness to the girl. But after hearing the greeting she smiled brightly warming him in its glow.

"So you remember my name, do you remember anything else Renny?" Nora asked looking down at him.

The old nickname sparked forgotten memories, but they were hazy buried deep from the years. Closing his eyes he tried to remember. "I remember a girl with orange hair always claiming to be a Queen when we played. I would come over to her house with my parents and she would boss me around with the most bizarre orders. It was hard but after we played and I had to go she would, she would…"

"Boop"

Shaken from his thoughts Ren felt something soft touch his lips. Opening his eyes he saw Nora kissing him gently. She sat back fidgeting in her seat next to his bed her face as red as her lips.

"She would do that." Ren spoke also blushing at the girl he forgotten.

He tried to raise from his bed, Nora jumped to stop him reaching him as he grunted in pain.

Pulling the blanket off he saw his shirt was removed, in the middle of his chest his skin was red like it was burned. Across his stomach a leather strap kept him bound to the bed with similar bonds on his legs.

Confused he looked for Nora who was rummaging through a drawer looking at bottle after bottle in a panic state. Placing the wrong bottles back she continued to look cursing for just seeing it.

Ren followed the girl as she moved around the room. Till his eyes stopped on a helm decorated with wings hanging off the grip of a Hammer. The sight caused the wound to burn more as he remembered how he got it.

A soothing chill replaced the burning pain on his chest as Nora rubbed the lotion on his skin blushing as her hands moved over his body.

Her head was turned to hide the blush but she peek at him to see his expression. The look he gave her set a cold wave over her as the red on her face was replaced with white.

Both continued to stare at each other, Ren tried to keep is rage hidden but some slipped past. Nora kept a relaxed look, her smile was gone. His hand crawled to the strap still locking eyes with the girl.

Ignoring the pain he undid the strap but a pair of hands force him back to the bed. Fighting was pointless as the girl now straddling him, held his wrists firm not even struggling to keep him down.

"Seems you forgotten whenever we fought I always won as soon as I caught you." She spoke with a smile but not as warm as she looked down past her orange bangs into his pink eyes.

"What happened to my friends?" He asked sternly.

"You used to run and jump all over the place to get away, but I always cornered you in the end." She ignored the question ranting.

"Where are my friends?" He asked with more authority.

She lowered her head hiding her face with her hair continuing to speak over him. "We'd wrestle and laugh till I pinned you like this."

"Where is Alice and Jaune?" Ren felt Nora's grip tighten as he spoke the names.

Shacking the girl continue. "I would hold you till you made a promise, a promise that I always asked when we meet and one you always agreed when you left."

Ren stopped when he felt a cold drop hit is wound. Nora was resting on top of him, her strength was gone. She asked into his chest. "Why? Why did you forget?"

Nora's hands left his wrists moving to his chest sliding them around his back, she clung to him sobbing. Ren blushed as he felt her chest press into his stomach but it was followed with pain. Not from the wound but beneath it a knot formed chocking him.

Again his body moved without his will. A hand rested on her back and head rubbing softly and holding her close. They stayed together till she loosened her grip and her breathing calmed.

Ren had to know. "What did I forget?" He asked looking down at her.

Picking her head off his chest, he saw her crying face again and the knot became tighter.

Past the tears she spoke. "Me, you forgot me."

After she spoke Nora looked away as more tears began to form. But the hand on her head pressed her against his chest shaken.

Softly Ren repeated, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Moving up Nora cradled Rens head against her chest.

"Took you long enough you sloth." She spoke with a smile as the two embraced each other.

After both calmed down Nora shifted back down to Ren's body holding her shirtless friend. Though he did not mind since she was so warm.

 **(Night came as the two talked. Nora explained everything to Ren. About their past, about The Fang and Grimm. And what happened in the mine and to Alice and Jaune.)**

They were content in bed but a growling stomach move both to the kitchen. Ren was making pancakes for Nora who clung to his back as he worked. Making "It" hard a few time with her rubbing against him as he cooked.

They sat at the table, Nora by his side. Both enjoyed catching up and sharing stories of the time they were apart. Though the stories trailed off as the listener would start to tease the other as they talked. Making it a game to get the other more flustered.

Taking revenge Ren started to kiss Nora. As they kissed his hand moved to her side with a few pokes she jumped with a cute squeak. Ren laughed from the cute sound cause a flustered Nora to throw her pancake at him.

Removing the sticky mess he threw his own at the cackling girl who was soon also covered but continued to laugh. Laugh back the two cleaned the mess, stopping only to sneak a peek as the other bent over.

After they finished Nora walked over to Ren swaying her hips as she walk with Ren leaning against a wall she reach for his cheek lowering his head closer to her. Closing his eyes Ren expected a kiss feeling her lips graze the corner of his mouth only parting with her laughing. Opening his eyes he was Nora sticking her tongue out with a piece a pancake on it.

Nora laughed at the disappointed looked Ren had, though stopped as a hand brushed her rear sliding up her back pushing her close to him. His tongue licked her cheek taking some of the sweet syrup off before kissing her.

Nora melted into the sweet kiss. Enjoying the taste and passion from Ren. Which ended to soon as both had to part for air.

Ren was a little surprised how quickly Nora recovered and how aggressive she got. Leading him to the bath she started to strip his and her own clothes off before pushing Ren in to the warm water.

Wiping the water away Ren was greeted to Nora standing in all her glory for him to admire.

The water was shallow enough to stand and sit but deeper in the back.

In the bath Ren watched as her breast gently bounce with each step into the water.

Seeing Ren grow from her body made her more confident and daring.

Ren starred till she stood in front of him. A cough broke the trance as he tried to stand only for a hand to keep him a ground level.

Looking up he saw a face he had not seen in long time.

"The Queen demands some service, follow along and you will be rewarded." She looked down at him with a mischievous smile.

Ren knew when in Queen Mode her word was law, but remembered the rewards were quite fun.

Placing a hand on his head Nora guided him. Starting slow he work his way in, his hands moved up her legs as slow as his pace, reached her thighs his tongue slide deeper hitting the sides and top.

His hands groped her rear gently massaging and squeezing as he used his mouth.

Nora's hips bucked into his mouth as he attacked her weak point moaning with each breath. But pulled away before finishing.

Falling to her knees she breathed heavily as Ren came over concerned only to stop him.

"I want us to do this together." She spoke with heavy breath.

Ren smiled and hugged her, both relaxed in the embrace till Nora felt something hard slide against her.

Looking up she smiled at his embarrassed face. And gently pushed him against the wall of the bath.

Standing over she lowered herself slowly onto him.

The two embraced supporting each other as they moved. Nora clung to Ren her breast sliding against his chest in the water.

The water rippled to their rhythm Nora moved lower and lower into Rens hips. Ren bite his lip holding back the desire to thrust deep into her for fear of hurting her.

Slowly their hips touched, Nora gasped from the intense feeling of Ren inside her. Losing to his desires Ren started buck his hips lifting Nora up and letting her slide back down.

The feeling of her nail digging into his back brought him back after seeing Nora struggle.

Lifting her face to his he kissed her gently as she got used to the feeling. As they kissed the pain started to subside and pleasure took over.

With the pleasure taking over both moved in sync with the other. Their kiss grew more passionate as both felt the end coming.

Grabbing her hips Ren picked her up and moved her against the wall. Thrusting harder he felt Nora move her hips to meets his as the intensity grew.

Parting the kiss they looked into each other eyes as the pleasure hit them. Both let out a moan holding each other as they rode out the orgasm.

Nora collapsed into Rens arms smiling. After his hips worked again picked her up with Nora clinging to his body as they both collapsed into the bed and feel a sleep.

* * *

 **So that was my first smut piece. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **I will probably write another smut piece of RenXNora or just update with one after I post Jaune the other others girls story.**

 **I think I am improving with the story telling part of my written. I hope. So Like always please leave a comment or review to tell me if im lacking or getting better. Look forward to when I really sin with the smut with Jaune and RPWBY**


	11. Chapter 9

**Well it was a bit of a slow start but I'm back and so is the story. I am very sorry for the long wait, I had to deal with a lot of crap with life and motivating myself to get back to work on this. The RWBY 3 Final was interesting and I will leave it at that for now. But it is great to be back writing and this will help with the long wait for the next season. Like always more to say below so for now thanks for sticking with me and please enjoy.**

* * *

 **The New Arc**

Jaune started at the Goldish Brown liquid in his glass, the sweet numbing taste of his favorite mead did little to improve his mood. Yet here he sat alone with his drink and thoughts.

The drink warmed his tired body, soothing pain he did not know he had or remembered. He tried to recall even coming to the pub, but found no memory.

As he thought, the last of the liquid pasted his lips. Not content he eyed the bottle to his left and reached only for his arm to protest the attempt. Pain tied his arm to the table refusing to move.

Jaune lowered his head clutching the source, waiting for it to subside.

The sound of liquid hitting glass returned his gaze to the table, his glass filled he followed the wrinkled hand holding the bottle to its owner smiling.

"You look a little stiff their son, mind some company?" Jaune returned the smile forgetting the pain as he saw the elderly man he meet before standing beside him. He gestured to the open seat across the table.

Taking the seat the man raised the bottle and Jaune followed sharing a silent cheer as both drank.

Lowering his glass Jaune was surprised as the old man looked at the label covering his mouth as he coughed. "Sorry should have warned you, I tend to go for the stronger stuff. But it's goes smoother as you drink."

The elderly man soon grew accustom to the drink nursing it down, as they drank he looked over Jaune.

"Jaune, can I take a look at your arm?" Placing the empty glass down, he nodded. Standing up the man walked beside Jaune lifting his arm gently to not strain it more.

Jaune flinched from the movement at first, till the pain started to fade replaced with a warm tingle. He felt better yet the older man looked at his arm with guilt.

"You know, I still have to thank you for that gift you gave me. This might sound strange but after you gave it to me I been more aware of what going on around me and my fighting skills seemed to have improved. I have this feeling of being safe when it was around my neck. It's weird but I feel vulnerable without it." As Jaune spoke with a soft chuckle rubbing the back of his head as the man continued his examination but with his familiar smile till he heard the last part.

"What happened to the stone I gave yea?" His face was calm yet Jaune could tell the man was shaken a little.

Pulling out the split stone from his pocket, he placing it on the table not able to look at the mans face after breaking the gift. "Sorry it was broken in a battle I lost. I should have been more careful…"

HAHAHAHAHA

The man's laughter shocked Jaune, he did not know what he was expecting but it was not laughter. The old man continued to laugh before picking up the stone and showing Jaune the faded symbol.

"Sorry kiddo, did not mean to startle yea but you did nothing wrong. The Moon as you see on the stone is a symbol of protection. It breaking means it's done its job just like in the legend." Bottle in hand the older man found his seat and took another sip.

"Legend?" Jaune asked watching the man continue to drink form the bottle, a little too fast.

Noticing the stare he stopped. "Sorry haha like you said you get used to it, and it goes down a lot better. What were we talking about?" His face red, his body swayed, Jaune took the bottle from the man now half empty.

He was worried as the man leaned on the table for support. "You were talking about the Moon."

Rubbing his chin the man turned his face trying to remember. "Ah right, right that legend. You know, the one with the Maidens and the horrible beast they slayed." Jaune shook his head, handing him a glass of water.

"Fill you cup kid it's a bit of a story."

At the start of it all Monstrous being called Grimmm ruled the land. These creatures of hate and chaos destroyed the land and drove hummanity to the brink of deathhh. But HOPE was rekindle, Gods from long ago woke from an ancient sleep. Seeing the madnesss before them intervene to SAve humanity.

"Uhhh sir, you already told me that story." Jaune interrupted

"What. I did?" He paused taking a drink of water. "Guess I did. HAHAHhaha You want the once with the Moon, Maidens and the promise, no that's not the right word. Promise, pledged, packed, covenant, contracted, uhhh"

"Oath?" Jaune asked

"That's it." Hitting the table and spilling his water the man started again.

Long agoo, a Great Grimm was destroying the land. SO Five Maidens where asked to kill it. Being Chosen they accepted. To protect them on their travels a Guardian was picked to protect them on their journey. The Guardian was made a Chosen by the Moon…

Wait, sorry I got it wrong again. The Guardian was asked to kill the Beast and meet the Maidens on his journey trying to find the beast. Yea. (he cleared his throat) He was a Chosen given strength by the Moon. He traveled from town to town asking anyone where the beast slept. Each town he found a girl, Strong, Skilled, Smart, gentle, kind.

Beautiful. (the man paused looking away. Taking the bottle he took a small sip before continuing.)

Jaune tried to listen but notice other voice could be heard.

Pain washed over him, he gasped for air as it grew emanating from his left. The old man went to him grabbing his shoulder and arm.

Jaune's eyes were shut from the pain but he heard the man speak in a langue unknown to him. The pain faded as the man spoke, yet Jaune could hear other voice.

The voices grew louder drowning out the man.

Opening his eyes the image of a ceiling formed. Jaune blinked adjusting to the light. The pain was still their but not as intense. Shifting his body he felt chains around his limbs, not uncomfortable but restrictive.

Ignoring the stink of pain he lifted his head to an unexpected sight.

Around the room were five every beautiful girls. Following the voices he saw two of the girls treating and chastising another sitting on a bed.

The girl sitting wore a red and black dress around her neck showing signs of age but looked well carried for was a red hood and cloak. Part of her face was covered with her hair. Blocking one of her silver eyes. She looked to be a year or two younger than him, though was by no means a child.

She looked annoyed listing to the others but did not argue as the taller Blonde finished wrapping her head as the girl in white continued to chew her out.

Everything about the girl in white screamed nobility to Jaune. Her body posture was straight and formal. The way she talked had a tone of superiority though not as harsh. He had to admit she did have this angelic look about her, almost like a snow angel. Her pale skin matching her white as snow hair, complimenting her icy blue eyes. The only mark seemed to be a scar covering one of them.

The taller blonde next to her was the complete opposite. While the girl in white was giving the girl sitting a stern ear full. She was more motherly being very gentle.

Having a slender frame has its own charm for the girl in white, the taller blonde was well endowed with an erotic body she did not shy from showing. Her cleavage was shown covered by a cloth tide around her back and jacket. Her toned waist was exposed, hugging her hips and rear was some sort of stretchy cloth under a short skirt. Even with the distance he could see the strength in her body, it was a bit intimidating.

Pushing her golden hair to the side, her lilac eyes looked over the younger girl checking her work. With a smile she turned to talk to another.

Leaning against the door was a familiar black bow, on top of a head of raven black hair. The girl standing simply gave a thumbs up to the blonde keeping her yellow eyes on the book she was reading. The silky purple robe she wore complimented her dark skin covering her chest and waist. Wrapping of black cloth were around her arms up to her exposed shoulders.

Jaune could swear he saw her bow twitch was she turned the page of her book.

Moving to the last figure he was meet with mix feelings. Her chest was only covered by bandages wrapped around stained red below her left breast. She was strong like the others yet something about her made her stand out from the others.

The bronze helmet she wore was open in the back letting her red hair fall to her back. As the memories flashed before his eyes he slowly pieced together who the girls were and what had happened to him. He pulled a little harder on the chains to test them.

His action did not go unnoticed as the girl with the bow looked over her book glaring at him.

"He's awake." Was all she said before going back to her reading as the others turned to the knight.

Each had their own reaction. The girl in white gave a displeased look at him almost as if insulted. The taller blonde smirked playfully licking her lips. While the younger girl seemed to give an awkward but genuine smile.

The girl with the bronze helmet motioned to cover herself but stopped lowering her hand and walked over to the bound knight.

"You probably have a lot of questions right now but introductions are required first."

Pointing to the girls she began. "This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang." Ruby waved, Weiss turned away with a humph, Blake looked over her book again, and Yang winked at the knight.

"My name is Pyrrha, and starting today you will be staying with us. As per the right of blood and skill we claim ownership of you."

…

"What?"

* * *

 **A little short but now that I'm back in the grove I will post longer and faster updates. So Jaune final meets the girls and gets a little back ground from a drunk guy in a dream. To be honest I was having trouble picking what the back story should be for the moon and was messing with a few ideas so I thought it would be fun to have the old guy with all the answer get drunk and mess up the story for Jaune.**

 **I guess I should give a little on what I thought of the final ep for the season and while I was not happy with what happened thats what the writers were probably going for too. This is a dark time for the girls and they will have to face it. While I think the fandom is focusing on the big events that happen a lot of cool stuff has gone under the radar.**

 **So we can't do much but wait for the next season and speculate the crap out of what will next.**

 **I again want to thank everyone for reading, following and reviewing this story. I just figured out how to reply to the comments and will do so from now on. Sorry for not doing so earlier still green with the site.**

 **So please look forward to the next chapter coming out soon and please feel free to review comment or question. Thank you all!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Well I fucked up (But first things first WhOOOOOOOOOO Chapter done... Sorry.) so I forgot I had midterm this week and barley made it past them, good news I got spring Break and with loads of free time. Also as I post this I am trucking through and working on the next chapter cause I am so hyped about this Arc. Will talk more down below But thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **A New Oath **

"What?"

The room was silent, he looked at each of their faces only to see them all wearing the same serious expression.

"You mean I'm…" Jaune began before he was cut off by Weiss.

"A slave, yes you imbecile. As unappealing as you seem, after your lost to Pyrrha she claimed you and as we are all part of the same unit we all own you." She finished with a cold stare directed at him.

Jaune could feel his body drop a few degrees, but refused to look weak in front of them, especially the cold bitch staring him down. About to retort he stopped as a dull thump came from the back of the room.

Book closed and in hand Blake walked over to Weiss facing her with an irritated look. Weiss replied with a neutral expression waiting for her to start.

"I thought we agreed to not call him a slave." Blake began staring down Weiss.

"Well normally we agreed to never claim an outsider, but apparently someone felt the need to pick one up." Weiss shot a look to Pyrrha who was avoiding the gaze, taking her time inspecting Jaune's injured body.

Weiss continued speaking as Pyrrha checked the bandages around his body. Seeing one of the cuts reopened she leaned over Jaune to grab fresh wrappings giving him a pleasant view in front of his face. With a slight blush he tried to look at anything else. With her face covered he could not read her, if he did not know better he would think she was doing it on purpose.

Luckly the other did not caught them as the two girls start to speak in harsher tones to one another.

"In spite of what we agreed in the past when one is claimed they are not a slave, we do not take away their rights or their identity. You should know the pain of such cruelty." Blake finished with the others giving a shocked looked before turning to Weiss now glaring at Blake with anger for a moment before returning to her icy state.

"I know of its pain as well as you or any other here. I also remember when to stand together and not run away. " Blake guilty looked to the floor, holding the book to her chest, she turned to the door and walked away. She stopped at the door and spoke not showing her face.

"I just don't want to see that type of cruelty again." With that she walked out.

Jaune was expecting Weiss to have a smug look but instead saw confusion and guilt. She soon left as well turning in the opposite direction that Blake took.

Ruby and Yang moved to the door to chase after the two girls but, Yang stopped the younger girl.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yang asked.

"After Weiss, aren't you going after Blake?" She replied.

"O no you're not, your going right back to bed and rest till you're healed." Yang gave a stern look.

"But…" Ruby gave a pleading look, that made the Blonde almost crack but seeing the wrapping stood firm.

"Ruby, could you please stay here and watch Jaune for me. I'll go talk to Weiss and tell her you're worried and I'll bring you a plate of the cookies." Pyrrha asked placing a hand on the young girls shoulder. Though the word cookie seemed to win her over.

Yang sighed but none the less was happy to see Ruby stay in bed and rest. Though she quickly turned and walked over to Jaune.

Leaning down Jaune was treated to a glimpse but kept eye contact. He froze as he felt a hand slide down to his waist.

"Jaune right? I like you. You got this white knight, older sibling vibe, so I know you won't do anything but if for whatever reason you do something to my sister that I don't like."

Her hand tightened slightly as Jaune face went as white as Weiss's hair.

"I will do something that you defiantly will not like. So play nice and I will be nice too okay?"

Releasing her grip she smile and walked back to ruby and Pyrrha both a little shocked as to what the saw.

Before leaving she turned back to Jaune, "By the way not bad." Making a groping motion with her hand, she winked and left.

Leaving a now red faced Ruby, tense Pyrrha and confused Jaune

Taking a deep breath Pyrrha calmed what seemed to be a dark aura around her.  
"Anyway, Ruby here (placing a hand on the younger girl) will stay and watch you, I got an errand to run. Expect another talk when I get back."

When Pyrrha left an awkward silence filled the room, Ruby quickly grabbed one of the books off the shelves to read, and Jaune was not going anywhere so he tried to fall back a sleep.

As much as he wanted too he did not feel tired, and now was starting to get bored staring at the same ceiling. The girl sitting across from him kept glancing over to him a few times but hide behind her book whenever Jaune meet looked back.

He let out a sigh. "So your name is Ruby right? Was that you in the red hood and scythe?"

The girl perked up at the question reaching under her bed she pulled out a red metallic rectangle, placing it in her lap stroking it almost like a cat.

With a smile rivaled only by one of his sisters. "This here is my sweetheart, Crescent Rose!" Before Jaune's eyes the box transformed in her hands into its intimating form.

His jaw dropped, he had never seen something like it before. To think such a weapon could be stored and open in such a manor was unheard off. Everything about the weapon was intimidating yet such a cute looking girl used it.

"So that really was you back in the cave fighting me." She looked at him smiling nodding to him.

"Scary, too scary haha. Though it would be more terrifying if you were actually trying back there." He said scratching the back of his head.

"How did you know we were holding back?" She asked giving a shocked look.

"The way you killed those Grimm showed how skilled you all were, but during our fight you could have killed me plenty of time yet you only hit me with the dull side of your weapons. Though Blake seemed to attack more violently." He pointed to his bruised chest.

"You guessed it, guess you were the leader for a reason them haha." She looked at the busied side of his chest, though a bit of red was on her face.

Jaune did not notice the blush. "Funny thing is that was my first time leading so many people. I never done it before."

"So what was it like for your first time?" Jaune gave a confused look at the girl as she stuttered a bit more asking the question. "I mean leading so many people!"

He chuckled at the blushing girl and asked. "Why do you want to know?"

She looked at her weapon moving her hand over it slowly. "I might not look like it but I'm second in command in our group. I was chosen by our leader but was told to study under Pyrrha first for experience. The others might say they trust me but I can still see them and hear them talking about how I'm too young and can't do it."

Jaune looked at the girl reminding him of his friend Alice when she was insulted by Cardin. "Well honesty I was scared, I had this pressure on me and even will my friends backing me up I wounded if I was doing the right thing." He scratched his head looking off to the side.

He paused for a moment before turning back to her with a warm smile. "But something just told me to do it, I had to trust myself and have confidence in myself first so others could too."

She thought, looking down at her weapon again. She smiled, "You're right, if I'm not confident with myself how could the others." Standing proud she transformed her weapon striking the ground with a brighter aura around her.

He was happy to see the girl smile like that and gain confidence. But as he looked at the weapon it dawned on Jaune.

She was the enemy.

She killed his comrades.

They killed his comrades.

"Ruby, who lives here with you?" Jaune asked. His smile was fake but he tried to seem as normal as possible.

Ruby looked at Jaune with confusion with his change in tone but it struck her too what the reality of the situation was.

Her smile faded, and Jaune could feel a familiar pressure one that he fought against in the cave.

He was looking at the Red Reaper.

"Ruby, Weiss and Yang wanted to remind you to wash up before going to bed." Pyrrha still with the helmet said breaking the tension.

"I also brought this with me." She extended a tray full of cookies. The moment cookies were in sight the Reaper changed back grabbing a hand full with glee.

"No wonder the others see her as a kid still." Jaune thought to himself, also looking with hunger at the sweet smelling treat.

In a flash the girl and tray were gone, with rose petals on the floor and bed.

Pyrrha laughed a little before turning to Jaune and closing the door.

Jaune blushed a little seeing the girl with her nightgown, thought her helmet was weird.

"Sorry to step in like that but things were getting a little tense." She said walking over to Jaune.

"So you were at the door the whole time? Or only for the end?" He asked

"The whole time, I really liked the little pep talk you gave Ruby thanks for that." She said tilting her head as one would smile.

"But you probably have more on your mind right now, so let's cut to the chase shall we?" She continued becoming more serious.

"Since we both have a lot of questions how about we take turn asking and answering?" Jaune said. He needed to get as much information as he could, he had to know what happened to the other.

Think for a moments she grabbed a chair and sat crossing her legs as she lend on her arm. "No. I will tell you want you need to know and you will tell me everything or your friend will have a more uncomfortable stay."

"shit, Fine what do you want to know?" Jaune glared at the girl.

She begin asking a list of question at Jaune some a little strange. "What Kingdom are you from, how old are you, what is your rank, why where you in the mine, where did you learn to fight, how many warriors does your city have, what is your favorite food, do you have any family, and what will be the response from your city, what are you interests, and Who is in charge in your Kingdom?

Confused but none the less Ren was in danger so he answered. "Kingdom of Atlas, 18 years old, I am a knight, we were sent to clear out the local Grimm for a noble, my sisters trained me, the city has a garrison of 10,000 warriors, Crepes, I'm adopted but have seven sister that treat me like a brother in Vale, normal routine would be to send two other units to search the area. Uhh reading, games, cooking, (Cough) Dancing (Cough). And General Ironwood is leading the military which pretty much means he is leading the kingdom."

Interesting Pyrrha thought, "Now comes the troubling part, we can't have you going off on your own so I need you to take an oath that you will stay and not be a slave but work under us here. I hate using hostages but I will not allow you to hurt my friends or family here." She spoke with conviction and Jaune knew he was beat.

Jaune clenched his fist but placed it over his heart. "Fine, I swear on my honor as a knight, (Pyrrha coughed) Aaannd my name as an Arc that I will be in your service and those with you till you free me."

He lowered his head, as Pyrrha extend her hand to him. He kissed it and looked up at her.

She was shocked. She was not expecting to see obedience but the fire in his eyes showed he was not broken with plenty of fight.

"Welcome to the Broken Fang, Jaune Arc."

 **So the oath is made and Jaune is now tied to the Fang. And I know Pyrrha keeping her helmet on is weird but there is a reason for it. I read some of the review and in the next few chapters I will go into the relationship Jaune will have with the girls. And some back story to why the girls act the way they do and what happened in the past. And Why this story is so big on promises and Oaths... maybe, I don't know it's late when i'm writing this.**

 **But Thank you all for reading and sticking with me, I promise to make it up to you all this week my goal is to make another 2... 3... yea three chapters by next week. Please review and comment, or just talk. Thank you all again And I hope you enjoy the story!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Well here is the First chapter I promised this week. Its the second longest thing I posted I think but I hope you like it. Sorry for the exposition but I wanted to get that out their so you guys know of Jaunes past. I did have more fun writing the transaction more than the exposition but I think thats with every writer. Well you all know the drill more talking down below So I hope you like the story. Enjoy**

* * *

 **THE TESTS**

Jaune was laying in his bed, resting for his battered body to heal. That's what it looked like to the five girls taking shifts watching over the young man yet if they could see inside his head the plans formulating, revising, scraping, tweaking to get out of the mess that become his life in the last week.

When he awoke he was surrounded by five unknown girls all formidable, all strong. In an unknown territory, alone. His body was too damaged to move, his best friend was captured, a threat to keep him in check if he disobeyed. The members of the fang watching Ren are probably using the same method to keep him in check too. But he did not know if Ren was still alive.

Even if it came from the lips of his enemy he would not risk Ren's life. He would swallow his pride and make a deal with the devil for his friends. Before making the Oath, thoughts of escape raced across his mind, but in his current condition with so many variables to account for he could not think of a way out alive.

Acting out would only put him in a disadvantage, they would punish him possible treat him worse, even kill him if he became too much trouble. He could not be too submissive either. These people seem too pride themselves on strength, in all forms. A will broken too fast would be to unappealing. When the leader Pyrrha use Ren as leverage, a tool to obtain his servitude she open the door for him.

Years of interacting with nobles in Vale and military higher ups in Atlas taught him how to talk to people with superiority complexes. Though dealing with some of the nobles his how he got into this mess. Revenge in the form of exiled.

But everyone has a weakness, for him it was his friends. And he will find theirs, information is his ally and weapon to use against the Fang. Till his body heals he will bide his time and wait.

A week had passed since his capture. His body was almost fully recovered, besides his left arm still wrapped in a sling. He was always a quick healer but even he was surprised by how fast he had recovered, he originally thought their medicine was more advanced like their weapons, but he started to worry when the girls compared themselves to him with healing. The thought of faking or injuring himself to prolong it crossed his mind but did not act on the thought.

His health seemed to grant him an audience with the five as all walked into what he now thought was the medical room of their a state. They were not dressed in armor beside Pyrrha still wearing her helmet, (yet her mouth was now shown through the opening.) but all still armed with their weapons at their side. They undid the locks around his feet allowing him to stand free of their bonds. He was grateful they at least gave him loose clothes to cover himself.

Standing he tested his body, stretching and cracking most of his joints in the process. Beside the stiffness of his legs and body staying in bed and chained he was not too rusty, though faked a little with how much he could move his left arm. He noticed the girl watching him, a few had a slight blush but he paid little mind to it.

With a cough he turned back to the five girls staring at him. On first glace the girls in front of him could be seen as average warriors in a city, but the pressure coming off of them was other worldly. He only ever felt this kind of pressure from a few of the high ups in the city.

Pyrrha spoke first. "Jaune Arc."

"Just Jaune." He interrupted. Earning a glare from Weiss and Ruby, with a smirk from Yang while Blake remained neutral.

Pyrrha seemed to not mind the change. "Jaune. Seeing that you mostly recovered and are able to move we have deiced to let you wonder around to formularizer yourself with your new home. Since you took the Oath and I have faith you will stay true to your word. But the others here do not share my value in your Oath and will test you before letting you out of this room. Do you refuse?"

Jaune shook his head waiting for them to begin. "It's too late to back down now, if I'm too get out of here I need to play by their rules for now." He thought.

"Very well, who shall go first?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll start us off, with a Yang~." The blonde girl smiled pointing with both thumbs to herself. The rest of her team placed a hand to their face while shaking their heads as the girl destroyed the atmosphere.

"You might have a nice look to yea, but I will not risk you being a liability in battle." She spoke while flirtatious at first, when she brought up her team her toned changed back to the seriousness before. "Each of us honed our skill with training and dedication. I expect you to be the same which is why every day you will be with one of us training."

Jaune looked over his body, the memory of his fights with the girls was still ingrained into his skull. Even alone each could take him with ease. "Agreed. I need to get better if I am too fight too but I don't know about that weird magic, skill thing you all have."

"Don't worry we'll whi~p the wim~p out of yea." Yang said with a tease.

"I don't know what will be worse the training or dealing with your puns." Jaune said shaking his head with the others. Earning a smiling glare from the blonde.

"I have a question for him." All eyes turned to Ruby who stepped forward.

She looked uncomfortable being the center of attention, though took a deep breath to calm herself. "We talked before about leadership, how to be confident in yourself and the choices you make. But what happens when the orders you give gets your comrades killed? How did and do you feel knowing this?"

Jaune paused thinking to himself. While he knew it was not his fault they walked into that hell, he took the role of leader in Cardin stead. The girls looked at him waiting for his reply. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Yang gave their full attention to Jaune, while Weiss and Blake seem less interested in what he had to say.

"As I said before, that was the first time I lead such a group. Normally I would only have two or three in the field under me, but we mostly followed a plan from the high ups. Though at times I have been known to ignore them and do what I think is right. This was the first time I had so many listening to me, relining on me to give the right orders and get them home. Yet so many died. At the time I… Tried to ignore that they were human."

The room was silent, all eyes where on Jaune who looked at the floor. Pyrrha was silent, Weiss gave a colder look, while Blake and Yang gave a disappointed look.

"So you did not care that they died?!" Ruby asked her fist was shacking a little as she spoke with rage.

"No." Jaune said calmly raising his head. "Each and every dead that happened while under my command will be a burning remaindered of my failure. Yet if I allow myself to be concerned with the death of a warrior one that train and knew as we all knew how it might end. Others might have suffered more. In a battle there will be casualties. Your comrades will die. No matter how much you plan or train you will face this reality."

Again the room was silent. Ruby listen to Jaune, as he spoke she grabbed more of her cape into her hand. Her eyes were covered by the hood but Jaune could see the frown on her face.

"But that is no reason to quit." Everyone looked at Jaune who seemed surprised himself for speaking.

"No matter how much I tried to ignore my emotions seeing a comrade fall, I am still Human. I felt rage, sorrow, fear, a rush of emotions that you all probably felt. I protect those that I can, I save those that I can, and fight harder to keep others from falling. As a leader you are responsible and you might feel alone, but you are not. You have friends, comrades by your side that will fight with you."

Ruby nodded to the knight, her face still covered by her hood. But had a smile on her face. Pyrrha and Yang also were smiling at the Red hooded girl.

"I guess I'll go next since my question is related to Rubies." Blake said stepping forward. Book in hand she keep the neutral expression on her face.

"I'll get straight to the point of why I don't trust you. As you said before comrades will fight and die by our side. In the battle we fought, all of us here have killed one or more of your comrades, just as you have killed ours. Do you not feel rage, as you said before? Will you not seek out revenge for your fallen comrades? Look me in the eyes when you answer."

Tension in the atmosphere returned, all the smiles faded as Blake brought to light what all were thinking in the corner of their mind. All the girls knew how Blake felt, while Jaune had not caused them any harm, he had killed one of Blakes friends. And they were curious how he felt with what they did.

Jaune again took his time before answering. "I am familiar with revenge and retribution. I have been part of the cycle of hate it creates. Before I served Atlas my home was in Vale. There I was adopted into a kind noble family, while blessed with seven girls they found room in their hearts for me, a poor infant crying, abandoned in their garden. Though not related by blood all in the family loved and treated me as if I were. In turn I love and cared for them the same."

Jaune Continued. "As my adopted family were nobles they faced many challenges, one of which was suitors demanding the right to marry my sisters. Luckily my family believes the right to marry those you love. And the suitors were turned down, wounding many fragile egos. Till one night at a party one such noble deiced to have his way. He drugged my sister and carried her off. Seeing this I raced after him and found him stripping the clothes off her. In a rage I threw him off her and continued to inflict as much damages as I could while my other sisters carried her away."

The girls could see the rage still burning in his memory of that night. "After I stopped I walked away leaving him bloody but alive. Till I felt a sharp pain in my back. The bastard had pick himself up and slashed my back. Sword in hard I fought him beating him with ease yet no matter what he continued to taught and attack me till I pierced his heart."

Taking a breath Jaune calmed himself. "As you can imagine this did not go well with the other family as they were from Atlas and their only son was now dead. They were calling for my head even with the testimony of the other guest they still continued. As I was not a true noble being adopted they still wanted to be given compensation. Reluctantly the leaders of the city had to do something so they came with a compromise. I will serve Atlas and not be allowed back into Vale till I serve the tour their son was going to do."

"I get that you had to protect your sister but how is this helping your case with not wanting revenge?" Blake asked.

"To the point, when I joined Atlas my reputation followed. On top of it Atlas is a military city so they have conflicts all the time not only with Grimm but other cities. So you can guess who was in the front lines for the bloodiest of those fights."

Jaune stop, the next sentence was full of regret. "In those fights I had to do what it took to survive as they did the same. With so many battles comrades falling by your side was just expected. Not many would be friendly for the fear of losing them the next day. It was hell till I found Alice and Ren. I did not care where they were from I was happy to find them. Eventually Atlas got smart and went with smaller teams. And we grew closer as a team."

"In the end of fighting so many battles you would find city's you were fighting against would be you allies and you allies before would be your enemy. Even if you hold a grudge against a city you have to put it behind you to stay alive." Jaune finished.

"That's great! You had to fight with people that you hated but while you fought with a faceless city or Grimm, You killed my friend! I saw you kill him. Just as you say us kill even if you are desensitized or used to it we killed your troops and hurt your friends! Worse you're right in front of me and while I want to and can kill you, I can't since you're claimed." Blake spoke louder then they heard in a long time.

Jaune looked to the side thinking, till he walked closer to Blake stepping in front of her is blue meet her yellow.

"You're right. We both have blood on are hands and there is no moral high ground here. We were on opposite sides of a battle. Now the only reason you are not trying to kill me is because I am "claimed" as you called it. While I'm bond by my Word and the Fang holds my friend's life on the line. So we seem to be at an impasse." Jaune said not breaking eye contact.

"Well then it seems we should hold a contest then." Pyrrha spoke up.

"What type of contest?" Blake asked not looking away from Jaune.

"It will be a contest of stealth." Pyrrha said all eyes on her. The rest of the team looked shocked at the thought of a contest of stealth with Blake, yet she looked a little worried.

She continued, "Each of you will have to ambush the other and grab and object off the other. For Blake it will be her Bow. For Jaune it will be this." Pyrrha handed back to Jaune the stone necklace he wore in the mine. Back in one piece. He would be shocked if the others weren't all staring at Blake's Bow who turned a bit pale at the thought.

Pyrrha ignored the whole scene and continued. "The winner will have the loser do whatever they want besides killing anything is up for grabs."

It took a moment but both agreed to the term. "Great the contest will start in a week. Jaune should be healed by them and he will start his training as well."

"With all this talk about you word and friends life, we come to me." Weiss said stepping forward with a bottle in hand.

"My test will be more straight forward, this bottle is a poison that turns fatal after it enters the body. You will not feel the effects for a day or two but you will die. If you do not drink this your friend will, (Jaune grabs the bottle drinking it whole) have to… Did he just drink it?" Weiss asks.

The rest of the team RPWBY shakes their head in unison as he places the bottle back in Weiss hands.

"But, but." Weiss stutters. Jaune wakes up to her.

"No matter what I will not let you or anyone hurt my friend. If I have to suffer so be it." Jaune says with determination face to face with Weiss.

Weiss backs away flustered but collects herself after seeing everyone looking at her. "Well fine then, ever way you just tied your only leash."

Jaune looked confused till he realized what he done.

"I see you final understand, that poison is my own creation only I know the antidote and can make it, so even if you had some grand plan to betray us you can't as you have to see me if you want to survive!" Weiss announced standing proudly.

"Well I hope you two get along then." Yang popped in between them.

Weiss looked confused, While Jaune just face palmed shaking his head.

"Weiss you just made it that you two can be apart for more than a day." Ruby informed her.

"What?"

 **So after reading the reviews I flushed Jaune out a little more. Had more interactions with the other characters, and hopefully you like it. I hope what I wrote shows the type of person Jaune is in the story. If your close too him he will go threw hell for yea, Ex: Ren Alice. While after fighting so many battles, he is impacted by the death but will not give it a lot of weight since so many have die already. So while he is not happy being where he is, he will tough it out to make sure Ren is okay, over Revenge.**

 **Next chapter will be more about the girls and how he interacts with them now. PLease comment, review, give your thoughts. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Here's the next part, hope you like it.**

* * *

Jaune raised his head looking around the room. Weiss standing in front of him continued her shocked expression still processing how her ingenious plan backed fired. He refused to acknowledge the giggling blonde hanging on both of them or Blake, who for the first time saw her smile. He would have thought it was cute if it was not at his expense.

Ruby was giving Weiss a sympathetic look placing a hand on her. While shooting a glare at him. Pyrrha continued to smile yet he could tell she was also irritated from the recent development.

He let out an audible grown before returning his hand to his head calling the girls attention. "Weiss, how long does this poison last?" He asked into his hand.

"I'm, I'm not sure." She replied still recovering from her blunder.

"But the antidote…" Jaune started raising his head with hope. "Will only suppress the poison from affecting you." Weiss interrupted.

The silence returned to the room. Till Blake spoke in her neutral tone yet obvious enjoying herself. "You didn't put a lot of thought into this did you?"

"Or did you just want to put a "Leash" on are new knight?" Yang added winking.

"What!" Weiss turning red from the comment backing away from both blondes leaving Jaune to support Yang. "No, no. I was trying to get a feel for his true intentions that's all."

Yang continued her teasing, placing a hand on Jaune chest. "There is an easier way to get a feel for him, besides I don't think he minds it too much." Pressing her chest against him.

"I don't mind at all." Jaune spoke making a few girls blush slightly. "I'm used to carrying extra weight." He turned to Yang with his own smirk. While the others looked shocked.

Jaune could feel the girl tense up from his comment, she pulled away standing in front of him. She looked pissed but was smiling, "O it is going to be so much fun when the training starts." Looking Jaune dead in the eyes. He returned the look not backing down.

"If we can get back to the matter at hand." Pyrrha spoke up. "Weiss what are the effects of this poison? And what will happen to Jaune?"

Remembering the importance of his life Jaune turned to Weiss with his full attention. Yang a little dejected he lost interest in her so fast.

Back to her proper tone Weiss explained the poison and her plan. "The poison will remain dormant for two days. After words it will attack the muscles, making him unable to move. So if he were to run away he could be collected without too much trouble."

Weiss looked to Jaune. "I did not know he would actually drink it. But I wanted to test his loyalty and see what he would do, if his own life was weighed against his friend. It is also extra insurance making him reliant on me to supply the antidote."

Jaune needed more information about the poison, any detail could help identify it. But he could not flat out ask what it was.

Luckily the other girls were also curious about the poison. "So will he just fall over paralyzed after two day or something?" Blake asked looking for an advantage in her game with the knight.

"No, it's not that fast. (Jaune let out a sigh of relief) The first symptom starts after the second day depending, it might be in the morning or at night I do not know but he will develop a slight fever. Then his limbs will start to lose feeling and go numb after that. By the start of the third day he will be unable to move, but still alive. If he does not get the antidote by the next day his heart will stop." Weiss speaking of his death so causally, made a chill crawl up his spine.

Jaune was crushed. He did not need this new handicap. But had to get more information about the poison and how it affected him. "Let me get this straight, when I start to have a fever and go numb I go to you and get the antidote. But what's the recovery time?"

"Well we won't know till it affects you but I say half a day to recover from the effects." Weiss confirmed "Though if you try anything I might misplace it and let you suffer a bit." She added turning around and leaving with a satisfied smile. Ruby followed her out asking if she was serious about letting him die. He already knew the answer to that question.

With Weiss gone Yang moved to her other target Blake who was reading though listen carefully to the conversation. "Well Blake guess we got to share him with Weiss now. Hope you don't mind." She glared at the blonde not amused.

She shut her book turning around to the door. She looked to Jaune meeting his eyes, no words were needed. Both knew what the other was thinking and their grudge will be settled in the coming week.

Sensing the tension in her friend Yang went after her. He expected her to continue her teasing but the look on her face was of concern.

With her team gone, Jaune turned to Pyrrha who was still smiling at him. It was still awkward not seeing her full face but after a week he had gotten a little used to it.

The smile faded from her face as she walked over to him. He tensed a little not knowing why she came so close to him, but stood ready for anything.

Softly she said. "You're bleeding again." Point to his shoulder. Jaune turned to see red spots growing on the white wrappings.

"Again." He groaned sitting back on the bed. Removing his shirt he carefully started undoing the wrapping but struggled with only one hand.

Pyrrha returned with a tray of fresh wrappings and medicine. Placing it on the bed she took over for Jaune. It was strange for the knight to have the person that wounded him in the first place treat him but after a week he accepted it.

As the final banged was removed Pyrrha inspected the wound. Most of the damage was healed, way too fast to be normal she thought. The bleeding was coming near the top of his shoulder but was shallow. Grabbing the bottle from the tray she started to apply the medicine, as she worked her eyes wondered to the knight's face.

His eyes were closed covered slightly by his blonde hair, moving slowly with his breathing. She moved a little close getting a better view.

"Aa." Jaune winced opening his eyes, starling Pyrrha. Looking at her hands she pressed a little too hard.

"Sorry." She said smiling hoping he did not notice her staring.

He looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes again. "Its fine, the first time hurt more." He said dryly.

She paused at the comment but finished. Slapping it gently making him wince again. "You're right the first time did hurt." Grabbing the tray she turned to put it back on the table.

As she turned he saw her side still wrapped. Grabbing his shoulder he rubbed it slowly. "So, I was the first to land a hit and make you bleed, is that why you chose me?"

 **I know it a little short compared to the other chapters but I Hope you still enjoyed it. Next part will be back to the regular length.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Right so I going to level will you all, I had a lot of fun Writing this and in no way will I stop any time soon, but I'm in collage and I had a talk with my adviser about how much progress i made, and well it will take another 2 years to finish. (Which I do not need now since i basically have a great job i enjoy.) So Im at this cross road type of deal with do i still continue even after i did three years already, (Word to the wise do not change majors late) or focus on the job i already have. But there is the money issue, and my parents and all the time i already put into school. And If I'm really trying my best... Point is I had a lot on my mind this past week so i do apologies for not putting this up sooner. Thats enough of me bitching to you all.**

 **I still really appreciate all the support, comments good or bad. And I'm just happy someone is reading my story. So As always Enjoy.**

* * *

Pyrrha stood, gently rubbing the wrapping on her side. Turning to Jaune. "I will admit, you striking me furthered my interested in you. I was going to claim you regardless. It was your skills and leadership that made you worth. Though keep in mind my team and I were holding back in that fight."

Jaune gripped his shoulder titer remembering the battles he found that day. More Grimm than he had ever seen, a monstrous abomination of Grimm and human, five fighters more than capable of defeating an army with ease. And more blood and pain then he had ever shed or felt. It's a miracle he was still alive.

Pyrrha brought back his attention as she continued. "Disregarding how we were holding back, you still held your own against Ruby and Blake. And made me bleed for the first time in battle. (She paused remembering the battle, her body tensed) But it was the look in your eyes that made me want you more."

Jaune was taking aback, he tried to understand what she meant but had little time to think, as she approached him.

"You were fighting for hours, heavily wounded, standing against an army alone, facing a stronger warrior toying with you. Many would have the look of defeat, despair, and fear, but not you. She was leaning closer to him as she spoke.

You stood tall. Not backing down. Fighting with all your strength. Every time I thought you would stay down, you would pick yourself up sword in hand ready to continue. Looking back at me glaring with your glowing blue eyes."

She paused, saying more than she meant too. Jaune did not noticing her slip to distracted by her close presence.

Happy he was distracted she took his face into her hand bringing them to eye level. "That look. I want to see it again." Even with the helmet he could she her green eyes looking into his blue. Searching for that same light hidden.

"Wait a week, after I healed, I would not mind a rematch at full strength." He cockily said not breaking eye contact with the girl

She smile at his response, "I look forward to when we face each other again. But I think you are not ready yet." Jaune tilted his head to the side, but rethought charging head on into a fight so soon.

"As you know, you swore an oath and will have new responsibilities to bare. Keep in mind those around you, and what you have promised." She continued to smile, taking a step away from the knight.

"Tomorrow you will be free to move around as you please, just don't forget to visit Weiss the next day." She said before leave the knight to his thoughts wondering what she meant.

Slipping the stone back around his neck he laid back down onto his bed.

Besides taking a look around and seeing where in Remnant he was, Jaune was happy to finally stretch his legs again. The most he had seen was the tiny room he was locked in.

Sleep would not come as his mind raced. He would have to find a way around his oath, find Ren, or locate where he was. "Crap!" His sisters would be wondering where he was and could not bear to think they would suffer from the news of his supposed death.

As he thought a family pulse called his attention. Looking behind to the only window in the room he could have sworn a pair of yellow eyes was watching him.

"Wait…" How could he forget about the stone around his neck!? Sure a lot happened all to him today but still he would have to ask about it tomorrow with Pyrrha.

He forced himself to sleep not knowing what tomorrow had planned for him.

-Next Day-

Waking to the sound of birds singing in the morning by his window he blinked slowly adjusting his sight. Raising from his bed he saw that the door to the room was open for once. Leaving the bed he looked at the table seeing a tray of food, new clothes, and a note.

In fresh clothes he looked over the note while he ate.

`JAune

Today you take your first steps as a member of the Broken Fang. The house is yours to explore as well as outside, but do not stray too far. We need to show you were the traps are first. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are around the house if you wish to talk and learn more. I will be back by nightfall. Hopefully the girls will be mindfully that you will be around from now on but just in case be prepared.

Pyrrha.

"Well they are a bit too trusting just letting me walk around by myself. Then again with the Oath, Ren and the damn poison they got plenty to keep me in check. Plus even with my arm full healed I still stand on chance even against one." Jaune thought after reading the note.

Looking at the door he took a deep breath before stepping out.

He did not know what to expected but the house was quite large, more than enough space for six people. After stepping out of the med bay, as the sign on the door called it. He entered a hallway, not knowing where to go he picked a direction and started to explore the house. The first floor had a large room in the center, with a table in the middle maps scattered over it with other documents. Which proved to be useless as they were in code and need more time to decipher it. Burning the images into his mind he continued looking around.

The rooms had labels carved into the wooden doors, most were common like the kitchen which was well stocked with modern tools for cooking, and the bath was quite large. Having an open pool of warm water in the middle with individual stalls on the sides. How did they get warm water Jaune thought to himself. A small changing room was the only way in or out with towels hanging being the separators. "Be nice to take a bath after so long. But I will wait in case the girls use it first."

Some of the doors had the name of the girls on them, a lesson he learned long ago from his sisters to not enter a girl's room without their permission kept him from entering them. A spiral stair case was in the back but fresh air and sun light called him. He opened the large doors to the outside.

Stepping on the still wet grass he looked around and was taking aback by the beauty of the area. The house was surround by dense woods and brush. The sun still found cracks to let its light in. Wild flowers were spread around adding color. A path was made around the house leading to the back. Remembering the warning of traps Jaune tossed a rock into the brush. Hearing a snap the ground disappear in front of him. Looking down the dark hole he faced the path following its trail carefully.

A smaller hut came into view, the sound of metal hitting metal rang louder the closer he got. Pipes leading out the side angled down into the ground. Feeling the heat escape from the door confirmed it was a forge of some sort.

Knocking loudly he heard the hammering stop, a few seconds later a pair of silver eyes greeted him. "Jaune?" Ruby was surprised to see his face. She was not wearing her hood as it was hanging on a chair close to her work bench. Ruby had on a cloth shirt covered by a leather apron and gloves covering her top and arms.

"Hey" He said rubbing the back of his head. Both could feel the awkwardness and wanted to break it somehow.

"So you're a blacksmith, did you make everyone's gear?" Jaune asked.

The mention of weapons and armor put a smile on the girls face taking his hand she pulled him inside. Expecting to sweat from the heat he found the hut to be only a few degrees warmer. "Welcome to my workshop!" She said brightly.

"As you said here I make most of the gear that we use, though I only made my scythe as the others made their own weapons, but I made the armor and other tools." She added waving a hand at the racks of armor hanging on the stands.

Jaune was shocked to see the girls' skill, only a few master blacksmiths ever produced anything close with years of dedication. Yet this young girl was producing works they could only imaging.

His eyes fell upon something familiar, looking closely he saw it was what was left of his own gear.

Seeing Jaune walk over, Ruby followed. Noticing his change of expression "After we got you back here we hand to treat your wounds so we took it off, I tried to repair what was left but I could only do so much." She tried to say something to comfort the knight her own gear was like a child to her, seeing it broken would be devastating to her. Seeing her words did not change his expression she stared at the ground.

Looking back at the girl Jaune felt unconfutable seeing her like this.

Without realizing it, he placed a hand on the girls head rubbing it gently he smile at her. "Thanks for trying to save it, guess I need to find a replacement set." Both were shocked from what had just happened but Ruby smile had returned and Jaune felt better seeing it.

"Well it might take a few days but I could make a set for you if you like. Our armor is made from special metal so I can't make anything like that, but it would be strong enough to take a Grimm down."

"Really? That would be great thanks." Jaune answered smiling.

"I did it again, what the hell." Jaune thought quickly to change the subject. "Hey, its quite cool in here for a forge I figured it would be a lot hotter."

"Well you would be right but I made a special way to vent the heat away and put it somewhere more useful. See the pipes leading from the top of the forge to the ground outside, well the heat travels the pipes towards the bath to heat the water above it. The ground is a great insulator so we can have hot water. I get cooler work shop and we all get a nice bath." She said full of pride rubbing her nose.

Jaune stood awestruck hearing what the girl had just said. "That is genius! It's absolutely brilliant!"

"Ohh, come on stop." Ruby snorted with a laugh blushing lightly from the compliment, waving her hands around. She went to lean on something without looking. Moving close to the forge she reached to grab it.

Quickly Jaune held Ruby's hand away from the burning metal. Holding her close protectively. She was looking at him shocked but so realized what happened. "Thanks'." She whispered blushing being so close to him.

Realizing his was still holding her Jaune let go of the girl stepping away. "N-no problem just be more careful. (Both paused) I should go."

"Yea, I got some work to do we should talk later." She said quickly turning around back to her work as he rushed to left the hut.

"The hell was I doing in there?" Jaune thought to himself, not sure how to explain what he just did. She reminded him of someone, was it his sisters, was that it?

Jaune continued to think walking along the path.

The gentle sound of water falling on rocks brought him back from his thoughts. He was now standing near a small pond, being feed by a waterfall. The water looked clean with only a few fish swimming cause ripples. It was tranquil.

Jaune stood next to the water listening. His body relaxed with the sound. Looking at the water he watched the fish swimming close to the surface. Looking close he saw a face in the water, her skin was pale almost as white as her hair.

She looked like Weiss! Jaune thought. She was not in the water so where was she. Looking around he did not see her, till he looked up.

Standing a circle of light the girl breathed slowly as if in mediation. She was wearing a more casual dress still white with light blue details. The circle pulsed with her breathing, smaller circles formed and faded around her. Every instinct in his body wanted to get away from her. But his body did not move. He looked at the girl her face calm she was quite beautiful. He looked at her taking in her form. She was more slender compared to the other girls but it did not take away from her femininity. Feeling he was poking a sleeping Ursa he stepped back slowly ready to leave her alone, instead heard a snap of a twig.

Weiss opened her eyes to the noise, looking down to see Jaune looking up at her. Seeing a blush on his face she panicked. She blushed covering her legs, trying to reach for her weapon which was laying on the ground. Losing her balance and concentration the circle beneath her started to fade with her falling to the ground.

Jaune was about to jump out of the way but only feel face first into the ground. Looking down a similar circle was around his feet keeping him in place. As Weiss landed on his back.

Knocking the air out he gasped to get it back as Weiss groaned on top of him. After a second he felt a hand slap the back of his head. Turning around Weiss was straddling him, keeping him from escaping with anger clearly on her face. Her sword now in hand was pricking his neck.

"YOU! What were you doing here? Why are you out here, did you do anything to Ruby, and where you trying to look up my dress!" She asked ready to strike.

"W-What! No! No, I was just looking around the house, I'm stuck here remember. And I didn't do anything to Ruby I was just looking around. Wait why do you care about Ruby?" Jaune said trying to inch away from the blade.

Weiss looked away flushed. "Cause she is close by is all. But why where you staring at me then!" She asked repointing her blade at Jaune.

"I-I could not look away." Jaune said continued quickly feeling the blade dig into his skin. "I never seen anyone float on air before, can you blame me for being couscous."

Weiss blinked looking at the knight. Removing her blade she let Jaune go hitting his head on the ground again.

Rubbing the back of his head he looked back at Weiss still glaring at him angrily. "You know, you are a lot cuter without that angry look ruining your face."

Jaune froze cursing his choice of insult. He was expecting a sword to be lodge in his neck by now but when he looked at Weiss she was still processing what he just said. Looking down at him and were she was sitting pink covered her cheeks. The next thing he knew he was in the water.

Swimming back to the side he pulled himself out of the water. Thankfully Weiss was gone by then. Standing he started to dry himself off till a gust of wind caused the knight to shiver.

Deciding another week in the med bay was the last thing he needed, he jogged back following the path to the front of the house. Opening the doors he walked straight to the bath.

Closing the door he started to get undressed, he struggled with his damp shirt clinging to his body. But quickly removed it and the other wet cloth hugging his body.

He stopped before passing the towel barrier. "Hello anyone in here?" Jaune called making sure one of the girls was not naked. With no response he walked past the towel. Stepping into the open bath, he relaxed as the warm water covered him.

Submerging his head in water he was in paradise.

Yang returning from her work out, tired and feeling sore she tossed her cloths to the floor and untied her long golden hair letting it fall over her eyes. While training in the trees she lost her footing and fell. She was fine but her hair was now dirty from the fall. She passed the towel barrier pushing it to the side lifting the hair from her eyes she looked around to see if she was alone. "Great just when I need someone to help with my hair no one is around." She grunted before heading to the stall to wash the dirt out.

Missing the other blonde Jaune reemerged from the water letting out a content sigh feeling clean and warm again. Till it was replaced by a cold chill running up his spine.

"Hey I got a bath buddy, cool. Mind helping me with my hair? I kind of got it dirty while I was out." Yang asked laughing as she picked a leaf from her head.

"Fuck." Jaune thought as he did not move from the water. Panicking over what to do.

Run? No she will know it was him then. Hide? No she would turn around and see him. Just say it was an accident? Just a simple misunderstanding right? Possible but judging from Weiss and other misfortunate accidents he had with girls it always ended badly.

"Well, come on. I need a hand here." Yang waved her hand pointing to her head.

Jaune slowly got out of the water and walked behind the girl.

"The FUCK ARE YOU DOING JAUNE, SHE WILL KILL YOU!" He thought but did not know what else to do.

"Look I promise to not get Yangry when you touch my hair alright. Please." Yang begged looking over her shoulder about to turn around.

Placing his hand on her head he gently turned her away from him as he started to pick leafs and twigs out.

"T-thanks it such a pain to get all the spots I can't see." Yang said a little tense as Jaune's hands worked.

Jaune tried to not look being a gentle man, but his eye wander over her body which thankfully was covered by her long hair. Though even dirty it was quite beautiful, feeling smooth to his touch as he gently removed another leaf.

Soon Yang stared to relax to his hands moved through her hair. It felt relaxing and kind of good to her.

Seeing as there was no more left he quickly rushed to the door. "Hey where are you going?" he stopped again. Swearing in his mind.

"I know I just had you help me but would you mind washing it too? It felt kind of.. Relaxing having someone else do it." Yang asked.

Cursing his luck he walked back over to Yang who let out a sigh as he poured warm water over her head. Running his finger through her wet hair he undid some knots while gently rubbed the top of her head. Feeling the smooth hair again in his hands felt nostalgic in some way, as he worked he relaxed just enjoying the moment as yang did the same. Till he noticed something.

With Yang's hair now wet it exposed more of her body to him showing off her curves. Worse she was leaning back closer to him as he worked. Thankfully she was enjoying the wash too much to talk. She tried to looked back when he suddenly stopped but Jaune move to her neck to keep her looking straight ahead. moving to her shoulders.

Her soft skin was warm to the touch, massaging the muscle he could feel the strength in her body reminding him how much danger he was in.

Gently pushing her away from him he stopped and was about to get up again to quickly leave. Till she quickly turned around wrapping her arms around his body and pressing her chest against him pushing him to the ground. "Wait don't... stop?"

At this moment Jaune knew he was going to die.

* * *

 **So again I'm sorry I vented to you all above, just I don't know life is weird. In short don't worry about me its life and like i said I will not stop writing any time soon.**

 **But back to the story, What is Pyrrha planing for Jaune, Why is Jaune acting weird with all the girls. HOw will he survive the bath?**

 **Out of steam now and going to bed. Thanks again to everyone reading this, hope you all like it still. Please comment, review or just talk. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone again. I am really happy to get this out. As always I will talk more down below so for now I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Hot Water and Bookworm Cat**

No one said a word as Yang laid on top of Jaune. Her face against his chest she slowly taps his skin feeling hard muscle instead of soft fat. Jaune's blush moved to cover his whole face while he sees Yang raise her head looking at him. Her shocked expression changes to that of anger as red covers her face most notable for Jaune her eyes.

All his instincts scream to move, the stone on his chest now cover by Yangs as well is Pulsing rapidly but she is holds him tight. She raise her fist to smash Jaune in his face, but he moves his head to the side. He hears the crack in the floor where his head was.

Pushing Yang up, he kicks of the wall sliding away from the enraged brawler. Grabbing a towel he covers himself and moves to the door already being blocked by Yang. He did not know how she beat him but she was pressing a towel over her body covering most of her front glaring Jaune down. She was about to charge but slipped on the wet floor failing to catch herself she falls on her butt.

Embarrassed further she gets up slowly rubbing her bottom as she walks over to the cornered Knight. Jaune was shocked she would be clumsy enough to fall, but what shocked Jaune more was that the girl's hair seemed to spark lighting a dim fire flowing from her hair over her body. To avoid a similar stunt he walked slowly trying to out maneuver Yang but she keep him from getting any closer to the door as she approached him. Backed into a corner Jaune tries to reason with her. "N-now Yang, I know you have every right to be mad at me." Yang takes a swing missing the knight as she only has one arm to attack while the other keeps her covered with the towel. Jaune is faring no better.

"I deserve some punishment…" Dodging another punch forcing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. "Than stand still!" Yang retorts lifting her foot to pin him to the floor.

Sliding back, he only gets one word out per stomp as Yang was getting a little TOO close. "If. You. Would. Stop. And. Listen. For. One. Second!" His back hits the wall.

Yang places her free hand on the Jaune holding him in place while she straddles the knight and pins him. "YOU WALKED IN ON ME!" He shouts, Yang stops her fist an inch before his face. "What?"

"I was in the bath first, cleaning my face under the water. That's probably when you came in." Yang listened getting off the knight but her eyes were still red.

"I was about to leave not aware of you till you called me over. I panicked and did what you asked hoping to slip out. I'm sorry, but you're at fault too. Plus you're the one that tackled me." Jaune informs Yang waiting to see what she would do next.

Yang looks down at the clean knight, turns to see his dirty close on the ground before the bath and looks back. Her hand moves to her hair the touch reminds her what they just did. The red in her eyes is gone but her blush remains. "Whatever, I guess were both to blame here, but."

She looks down at his towel and Jaune gets a bad feeling. "Since you got to see me like that it's only fair if.." She moves down reaching for his towel.

"Yang! Yang!" They hear Ruby's voice calling for her. And Yang's hand stops.

"Really?" Yang lets out a sigh. "Great timing as always sis. Well guess it really is your lucky day. But (Her hand moves through her now clean hair) Expect to lend me a hand again next time I need help. And I will get you back for the embarrassment and it will be a real KICK." Striking his shin with her foot she walks away.

After the mess in the bath Jaune was more tired than relaxed. It was still in the afternoon so he deiced to check out the second floor of the house. Limping to the spiral stair case he climbed up wonder what he would see. It was a small hall with two doors and a window in the middle. "Right or Left." He thought before making up his mind.

Opening the door he say an indoor training room. In the middle was a ring with dirt covering it. Training dolls and target were on the side. But what interested Jaune was the various weapons hanging on the wall. Each under a color banner. A red, white, black, yellow, and bronze. Some of the weapons were broken, other in prime condition, he begain to walk over to inspect them better but a loud thump of objects hitting behind him caught his attention.

Wanting to investigate he left the weapons for another day.

Opening the second door he was greeted with rows upon rows of book shelves each labeled in the weird language again. Looking around some of the books were in this writing but most followed the main langue of the land. He stopped in what looked to be the fabled section. Seeing some of the old stories reminded him of his family and he wondered if they knew about him. Grabbing a few books he came to the center. And he stopped. On the back wall was a stained glass window. With the image of five maidens reaching to the moon. He studied the glass before he noticed movement. Below the glass he thought he saw a black bow twitch behind a piles of fallen books. Moving over to the side of the pile he looked over seeing the familiar bow on top of Blake. She was surrounded by piles books stacked around her height. Used candles sat on the table with plates of fish bones stacked almost as height as the books. A pile off to the side had fallen over, the sound he heard in the other room. But looking at Black she had hints of red on her checks she seemed to engrossed with her current book to notice him.

Looking at the piles she had were all different types of books from history and text of knowledge, to children stories of heroes and monsters. In her hand he thought it looked familiar. Alice had one similar under her pillow that she nearly attacked him for even seeing it. The black cover with red lettering was a giveaway even if it was in another langue.

Blake was too into her book to still notice Jaune standing next to her. In her state Jaune could easily tear the bow off her head but it would be a wasted effected since the challenge between them had yet to begin. His eyes moved down to her face, he never got a good look at her before, but now he was drawn to her yellow shifting eyes. He remembered all the times he felt them on him know relizon it was her and not his imagination.

Blake was currently reading one of her person favorite stories, she was in the middle of a heated chapter, accidently knock a pile over but the scene was too intense for her to look away. The noble hero had finally killed his loves father that had them locked away in the tower separating the two. The author made great detail depicting the hero form as they rushed up to the tower. With barley any strength they bashed the locked door in to see his love his prince. Reaching the climaxed she turned the page, and noticed someone was looking at her. Looking over the page she was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes looking at her. His face was close and he was looking intently at her.

Jaune froze as the yellow eyes looked backed at him. Blake's pupils shrank her blush gone replaced with a sickly expression. She snapped the book shut, jumping over the mounting of books around her in a bluer. Jaune had little time to react as she hopped back over her blush returned to her face. Jaune felt the tip of her sword press against his chest.

"I would have thought you be more aware of your surroundings." Jaune said trying to back away from Blake and her sword, but she followed keeping the blade on his chest. "That must be a good book to have you that oblivious, what's it called?" Jaune asked hoping to ease the tension.

Blake grew more flustered with the book being brought up. Sensing this Jaune quickly changed the subject. "T-thought I ask since I can't read the title, some of these books are in a langue I never seen before." Hearing Jaune not able to understand the langue Blake relaxed a bit but still had her weapon pointed at him.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" She asked coldly, glaring at him.

"Well I was exploring the house and hear a noise like something fell over. I wanted to check it out, and found this place. Really I'm impressed you have so many books. I even saw a few of my favorites. But the reason I was looking at you was your eyes."

"My eyes?" Blake questioned his answer. Lowering her weapon.

"While I was in the med bay this past week a few times I would notice a pair of yellow eyes peaking past the door or in the window. I turn to see them for a second then they would disappear into the shadows." Jaune stated moving closer to Blake.

Blake and Jaune were looking at each other, looking for any signs of weakness. With Jaune so close now she could smell a sweet scent coming off his body. "He probably just got out of the bath." Blake thought though question why she noticed this.

Jaune getting another close look saw the anger on her face, but remembered when she was peacefully reading, her features were much softer, and the small smirk was a little adorable. But quickly pushed the thought away.

"As much fun as this is, I think I'll read elsewhere." Jaune moved away grabbing the books he already picked out.

"If you damage them there will be hell to pay." Blake threatened returning to here reading spot.

"If you care so much about them, then don't leave old food lying next to… them." Jaune shot back pointing to the old plates she had on the table. He was about to leave but was looking at one of books on the pile.

"I thought you were leaving?" Blake asked annoyed Jaune was still there.

"Yea, I'm going." He said softly picking up the book and opening it. "Hun, thought I never see this one again. Beauty and the Beast."

Blake raised an eyebrow at the title. "So, it a pretty common book. Why you so interested in it?" Blake asked without the malice from before.

"Normally you be right, Beauty and the beast is a pretty common book, but the original is quite rare." Jaune opened to the first page showing the authors name. "This book was printed twice. the original was replaced after the cities thought the story was too harmful. But this is the original author. The true and better story."

Blake got a bit more curious when Jaune praised the original. "So you like the first version better, why?"

"Because the second one is trash compared to the first. The original story is a girl looking in the woods for herbs. When she gets attacked by Grimm. She fights off a few but there are too many and gets cornered. Ready to fight to the ends she is saved by a group of hooded people. After the fight she goes to thank them but they does not look at her. When they shows their faces she is taken aback by the animal traits they have on their bodies. Just simple features teeth, claws, tails and ears. They were called the Faunus" Blake stiffens at the munching of ears but continues to listen to Jaune.

"These people were a group of hero's given gifts by a god. While other people were afraid of them. The women was not and thanked them for their help. And then she gets to know them and she falls in love with one of them. They bridge the gap for the two people." Jaune quickly summarized the book. Blake was smiling a little happy the original story was still known.

"Unfortunately the nobles of the city did not like it and black listed the book. Replacing it with a horrible imitation of the story. The women is made to look weak, and instead of the Grimm attacking her they make the Faunus look evil and into monster with their appearance. She get captured and held by the guy she was supposed to fall in love with. But is saved by some random guy and she swoons as he kills the Faunus. Udder garbage." JAune finished. Looking at Blake. Who was not glaring at him or even looked annoyed. Her calm and relaxed state returned and she was just looking at Jaune.

Jaune felt a little embarrassed for getting so into the story. "Well anyway it was a great book my family used to read. Before it was replaced so I'm just happy copies are still around. Guess I'll read somewhere else."

"Wait." Jaune looked surprised hearing the word.

"Now that I know you have some taste in literature, you might as well stay." Jaune gave a confused look as she was very clear on him leaving before.

"Look the books will be safer in here than out there, plus it the quietest place you will find to read." Blake said before a small explosion rang followed by shouting.

"Point taken." Jaune agreed still wanting to give some time before interacting with the other girls again.

Jaune pull a seat close to the light before settling in. "Truce?" He asked before diving into to the book. "For now." Blake responded not taking her eyes off her book as she continued from before.

A few hours pass, and the sun had set. Blake lighted a candle to continue her reading. While Jaune thought it was time to leave since he did not feel comfortable sharing a light with her. He left without a word as she would probably not hear him anyway.

Leaving the room he heard the other girls shouting and fighting in the training room. "Best leave that one alone for now." He thought before heading down the stairs to the kitchen. He had grew hungry and had started making something when a knock came behind him.

Turning around Pyrrha was standing behind him but her helmet was gone. Instead she wore a bronze circlet around her head. Jaune was a little lost for words, first for not recognizing and being blown back by how beautiful he looked. "Well you do have a normal face under there, I thought you were hiding something under there." Jaune joked trying to ignore his thoughts.

"Who knows we all have are secretes now don't we." Pyrrha responded leaning on the table behind Jaune. She looked over his body seeing that he was moving it normally now, while her eyes looked a little closer at his rear from time to time.

"Anyway I hope the others and you got along, did anything happen." She asked interested.

* * *

 **At Mid day**

"Well it seems you completed the trail of your gift. Congratulation, you unlocked it full potential. Guess that proves what you said before about the boy." A figure spoke to Pyrrha.

Lifting the circlet to her head a light shines over her eyes as the piece touches her skin. She goes to leave the darken room.

"Is it wise to not tell him, to not tell the other girls who he is and what he means to you all?" the figure asks taking a sip of their drink.

Pyrrha stops before turning back to the figure. "IF this is to work it must happen naturally. IF they were to know the truth then it would just be following the legend and not be their true feelings. This will only make us weak. Gods know I want to tell them, to tell him. But it is for the best." Pyrrha says before heading out.

The fingue stays quite sipping from their drink. as the doors close.

* * *

 **WOooooo. Chapter done. Alright, So Im written this really late and will stop here.**

 **Tomorrow I will answer a lot a question you all asked or just talk to you all. It might be a chapter post or i might just message individuals I think about it. I want to thank you all for reading, and hope you leave a comment or review. as always I hope you enjoyed it!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I Really love this chapter. It was so much fun writing that i could not stop and posted it sooner than i thought i would. This chapter has it all. Comedy i hope, Drama, sexy time ish, cute moments and REN AND NORA! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **The Boop Returns**

It was udder peace. The spot he found to meditate could not have been more perfect. The sun was out covering him with its warm light, while the wind blew softly over him. Gently swaying the branches of the trees around him making a tranquil sound along with the stream running lazily beside him. He took a deep breath relaxing with a calm mind enjoying the peace.

Till he felt something weigh against his chest, it was not heavy but it was noticeable. Opening one eye he looked down to see what it was but saw nothing. Closing his eye he tried to resume his meditation ignoring the weight. Again something felt off, a sudden chill covered his body. Opening both eyes he noticed the sun had disappeared behind grey clouds, blocking the warm light.

Annoyed he was about to get up but could not move. The weight on his chest kept him pinned to the spot. While warm he found himself trapped. He wonder what to do when a force struck his cheek.

Blinking slowly he was in a bed, rubbing his cheek he slowly got up. The weight shift of his chest to his stomach as he saw what it was. Nora had somehow shifted to the end of the bed with her body sprawled over it. Her foot had knocked the blanket off him and had kicked his face when it twitched. He looked down at the girl who was peacefully asleep her mouth was open with a little drool on her mouth.

He chuckled seeing her so content. He moved off the bed careful to not wake her. Sliding the blanket over her he knelt down to get a closer look. She had grown since they were little. She was always cute to him but now she had matured still the energetic friend he missed. His eyes lowered to her raising chest as she breathed. "Those are deftly new." He chucked remembering how petite she was.

His hand gently moved through her orange hair stopping at her cheek. She smiled feeling his touch, she reached to grab it holding it she smiled muttering his name. Ren also smiled seeing how she was probably thinking of their childhood together. He thought back to the few memories he had with her, how they would play, tease and help each other.

His thought stopped when Nora stirred moving his hand to her mouth she gently sucked his figure. He blushed a little at the act, and gently nudged her to wake up calling her name.

"Reeenn." She moaned in response sucking his figure harder. Ren now fully flustered and aroused. Panicked, he tried to move his hand but it was held tight by her own. Thinking quickly he used his free hand to tickle Nora's exposed side, she bite down a little trying not to laugh but she let go of his hand to gasp for air.

Nora calmed down giggling softly she rolled over snoring lightly. "Though something's never change." Ren thought remembering many long sleepless nights they had together.

Changing into his cloths that Nora had got for him, still green. He moved to the kitchen to start breakfast. One thing he missed Jaune for was his skill in the kitchen. He was always cooking for him and Alice. He even gave them a few lessons that Alice had a little trouble with.

He chuckled at the memory, till an arm wrapped around his shoulder and braised for the weight that followed.

Noras was never heavy but she suspired him once with how much she leaned on him. "Morning, Renny." She smiled lazily in her nightgown.

"Morning Nora." He replied kissing her cheek before going back to work. She blushed a little at the gesture.

"I heard to laughing, what were you thinking about?" She asked getting off of him to set the table.

Ren let out a sigh which got her attention. "I was just thinking about my friends and how he used to cook for use and how she tried too." He smiled at her. But saw her look away slowly putting the dishes on the table.

Knowing what was on her mind he walked over to her embracing her back in a hug, he nuzzled his head against hers. "Nora, we talked about it and I know you did not enjoy fighting against me or my squad."

Nora reached up holding his hand around her neck. "You told me Jaune was alive and in good hands. And that Alice was returned safe. You don't have too feel this way. I'm happy to finally be with you again."

Nora turn around, his arms still around her she returned the hug rubbing her head against him.

Ren kissed her forehead letting go to make sure the food was not burnt. Back to her cheerful nature they sat down to eat.

With the stack of food gone both let out a content sigh from the meal. "Ren, you said your friend Jaune used to cook for you, who he get that good?" Nora asked slurping down the last pancake.

Whipping his mouth with a napkin before he spoke. "Jaune, grew up with busy parents and seven sisters. He had a lot of practice with certain skills." Ren chucked as Jaune would tell stories of his childhood taking care of sick or hurt siblings and when they were very demanding.

"Bet the other girls will really enjoy him then." Nora laughed, as Ren knew who Jaune was to the girls.

"But now that we ate it's time for training!" Nora cheered as she threw off her gown to reveal her combat set. Ren ha little time to react as she rushed grabbing him outside to start.

Nora skipped back inside a few scraps or bruises but she had worked up a sweat. Ren followed holding the door and wall for support as he slowly entered. Ren was beat the entire day Nora had him work on his stamina and endurance.

Taking his sweaty shirt off, he collapsed on a very comfy rub near the fire place. Handing him a glass of water which he downed quickly Nora also shed some of her cloths and laid next to him.

"Come on Ren it wasn't that bad. You master aura control really fast but you just got to get used to using it." Nora ask cuddling next to him.

Ren took a few deep breaths before answering. "I unlocked mine pretty young so I had time to practice, but with how weird it was I only used it when I had too. So using it so often is very hard. Times like this I wish I had half the amought Jaune has."

Nora looked at him confused. "Wait, I thought you said you unlocked his aura the day of the battle how did he have that much? It takes years of training to increase your aura."

"Honestly, I think he never knew about it. At first when we meet I sensed a little coming off him but was never sure. Till I saw the stone around his neck." Ren answered now breathing normally again.

"You saw his treasure! What was it?" Nora climbed on top of Ren waiting for his answer.

"Nora… a little to the left, please." Ren groaned a little in pain.

Quickly she shifted her weight. "Sorry. You still good?"

Taking a deep breath he relaxed again. "It's fine Nora, we are still good. Anyway his treasure had the moon carved into the stone."

"The moon, interesting, I wonder what his gift will be. Maybe he could move stone, or control gravity…" Nora continue to go on a rant about all the possible abilities Jaune might have. Ren took this time to rest a little nodding as she went on.

"…Or maybe he can summon rocks from space to crush his enemies, Or he can see into people's minds and see what their thinking and dreaming about." Nora paused suddenly causing Ren to see if something was wrong.

She looked back at him with a mischievous look in her eye. "Renny, did I tell you what I was dreaming about this morning?"

Ren frozen remembering Nora's lips around his figure. A hand moved over his body as he began to sweat again. She lowered herself slowly over his body keeping her eyes on him. Ren gulp. "Time for some more train." She smiled.

Jaune had the strangest night after Pyrrha asked what happened. Jaune downed played most of the day skipping some details as he ate. She took a few bites really enjoying his cooking. But as he was finishing his dinner the rest of the girls entered smelling the delicious meal he cooked. To say there was an awkwardness in the room was an understatement.

"You! How dare you show yourself to me after what you did!" Weiss screeched with a slight blush on her face. All looked at Jaune than back to Weiss still glaring at him.

"Weiss, what are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked. "Yea, Ice Queen you normally give people the cold shoulder, but I like the impression of me your doing." Yang joked. "So what's got her so embarrassed then?" Blake added.

Weiss's blush grew a little but she focused on her target. "This pervert was staring up my dress while I was meditating, then had the gull to touch me after words." All eyes looked to Jaune in disgust.

"Now hold on! Did no such thing." Jaune defended himself and a few stopped glaring at him as he continued. "Yes, I was looking at her." Their glares returned. "But she was floating in the air! Sorry if that something you all see every day but that's new to me! Also I never touched her, she fell on me and started ranting insults and wondering if I did anything to Ruby."

Weiss's blush grew dark red as Ruby was brought up. Yang caught this and grinned. "Really Weiss, I did not know you cared so much for my sister? Ruby got anything to say to your guardian snow angel?"

There was a pause as they looked to Ruby who had blush on her face but was looking at Jaune. "Ruby, did anything happen between you and Jaune?" Yang asked moving over to her with Weiss.

Ruby blinked seeing everyone looking at her. Caught staring her blush grew as red has her hood that she used to hide her face.

The room was silent but Jaune felt the tempter rise and fall at the same time. Weiss and Yang looked to the knight with rage in their eyes. Yang was literally on fire, While a cold wind surrounded Weiss.

In an instant both girls had Jaune pinned to the wall, Weiss held a knife to his throat while Yang's hand gripped his crotch about to ripe something off. "What did I just tell you in the bath?! Jaune!"

"Wait, it's not what you think!" Ruby shouted getting their attention. "Jaune visited my forge and we were talking about weapons and gear and I was not paying attention and was about to burn my hand but he stopped me in time. He was just very gentle is all." Ruby looked down again as she blushed.

Letting the knight off the wall both stepped away. Coughing an apology.

Blake spoke up. "Wait, Yang what do you mean in the bath?"

This time Yang blushed as she laughed a little looking at the corner in the ceiling. "What? Bath? I never said anything about a bath."

All the girls just gave Yang a look.

"Fine! Fine!" She groaned "You want to know, we walked in on each other in the bath okay, and I just warned him to be more careful. Right Jaune?" She growled.

Jaune was silent but Ruby spoke. "Yang, I thought you said you walked in on him, and he washed your…" She stopped as her hand covered her own mouth, looking terrified at Yang.

Yang turned to Ruby a blush on her face. "Ruby, what did I tell you that was?"

"A secrete." She squeaked.

"And what did I say would happen if you told anyone?" Ruby turned white hearing the words. "NNNNNNOOOOOO! Not my Cookies!" She pleaded.

While Ruby clung to Yangs leg. The other girls were enjoying the few times Yang was the target instead of the teaser.

"Jaune. What happened in the bath?" Blake asked hoping to hear the rest. Yang tensed up about to run but Ruby held her legs together.

Jaune let out a sigh. "Well since the cat is out of the bag." Yang and Ruby snorted while Blake twitched. "We both did not know we were in at the same time, but I was about to get out when Yang called me over to help wash her hair."

All the girls looked shocked at Yang and back to Jaune who was still alive. "I helped her out only touching her hair and shoulders with a massage so she would relax and I could slip out. But she, found out. We both took blame and I got off with a warning."

The room was silent again all looking between the two blondes.

"That's right you did say he was really good with his hands, and how goo…" Ruby stopped as a hand gripped her head.

Yang was blushing, Ruby as terrified, Weiss was in disbelief, Pyrrha was looking at Jaunes hand thinking about him working on her hair. And Blake was rubbing the top of her own head till her fingers touched her bow and felt ashamed.

"Well, this was really awkward. So I'm just gonna go." Jaune began to leave.

"Not so fast Jaune." The door he was walking to slammed shut on its own a black aura surrounded the metal of the door. He turned around to see Pyrrha smiling at him but had the same black aura around her.

The girls around her looked just as shocked as Jaune. "Could she always do that?" Ruby whispered to Yang.

Jaune took note but kept his eyes on Pyrrha.

"I thought you said nothing happened, guess you were busy while I was away." Jaune was confused. She was angry but also happy at the same time.

"Well since you had so much fun and you seem to know how to cook I expect you to make a big breakfast for all of us tomorrow. You're going to need all the energy you can get because you start training tomorrow." She smirked, along with Blake, Weiss, and Yang all were looking forward to have some fun with the knight. Ruby was still crying at the loss of her cookies.

* * *

 **Well What did you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it because i had a lot of fun writing it. I wanted everyone to get some scene time even Ren and Nora, and have them interact in a group with Jaune. since the last chapter they had their time alone with him.**

 **Looks like in the next chapter we will see the start of Jaunes training, Hope it goes well for him.**

 **Note I might change it up a bit by writing Ren Nora parts in the beginning or end of the next few chapters.**

 **But as always thank you all for reading, I hope you Enjoyed it. Please Write a comment or review. Thank you all again and I will see you next time.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Wow it has been too long since I put the last chapter up. Sorry for the long wait I had my hands full with finals and projects for school. Still not done yet but I had to post something for you guys. I will make it up to everyone buy posting another chapter this week. I really want to thank everyone for sticking around and Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Hell Week**

Jaune blinked taking in his new surroundings. After much debate he had finally allowed to leave the strange smelling and uncomfortable bed of the medical room. Although as he stayed in his bed a little longer enjoying the warmth, he knew it would not last as he had to spare himself further trouble with the girls. He climbed out stretching his body to return feeling to his limbs, strangely his body still felt off, taking it as he probably just slept weird he dressed himself in the baggy pants and shirt the girls provided and headed out the door. Growing up with seven sister you tend to pick up a few things to make life easier. He remembered all the times he found himself as a target, for not taking the extra steps of caution around them. For instance he made sure to get to the kitchen as quite as possible to not disturb their sleep.

After prepping his utensils he wondered what food they would want, a few minutes pasted as he through what to make for each girl. A spark of rebelling in his head wanted to poison the food in some way or at least give them a nasty surprise. But he pushed the thought away as it would do nothing for him but offer a quick satisfaction that would be replaced with pain in retaliation. He was still feeling stiff and sleepy so deiced to just take a guess for what each girl would want to eat.

Opening the food storage he was taken aback by the choices he found. There was a large am ought of fresh fish and other meats hanging, along with a stock of vegetation and fruits, herbs, and seasoning. Grabbing what he needed he set to work cooking. Hearing a faint whistle he looked over at the tea kettle thinking it was ready yet it was still on the burner.

As he cooked the girls walked in each still in their night attire, though each had a different reaction and energy about them. Ruby was first to enter wearing a pair of baggy pants similar to Jaune's and a black tang top, she greeted him cheerfully and sat at the table. He handed her a glass of milk and took a sip thanking him with a milk mustache. Chuckling to himself she checked her face and quickly wiped it away a little red.

Loud footsteps could be heard from the hall, and Jaune looked over his shoulder as he was tending to the fish at the moment. Weiss walked into the kitchen dark circle to be seen under a light layer of makeup, she was in a light blue night gowned as her hair was down but combed to stay straight. She glared at Ruby who gave an innocent smile back at her, for a moment before taking a seat next to her. She huffed loudly as Ruby looked a little guilty. "But Weiss you told me to get you up early so you could get ready in time, normally you're the last to make it as you sleep in and…" A hand covered Rubies mouth stopping her from continuing.

"Ruby, I asked you to gently wake me up, NOT blow a whistle in my EAR!" Weiss replied raising her voice on key words. She was about to continue till Jaune placed a cup of tea in front of her, with cream and sugar. Before turning around to continue his work. Weiss blink at the cup picking it up to smell if something was wrong. She looked to see a similar cup in arms reach of Jaune as he took a sip every few minutes. Too tired to care she added the am ought she liked best and enjoyed the drink. Hearing silence Jaune was relieved as the quite returned, it was too early to listen to Weiss bitch about her current issue.

A few minutes later a dull thump was heard at the door, walking into the room rubbing her nose while her book was still in hand was Blake. She was wearing a silk gown similar to Ren's but was black and purple and more feminine with her body. She took a seat across from Weiss. Jaune looked at the girl still reading and noticed dark circles under her eyes, the girl was bobbing her head trying to keep it up. She jumped a little as the sound of a cup tapped the table, looking up Jaune had placed another cup of tea. He could have sworn her bow twitched but thought it was just from her head jerking up. Looking at Weiss taking a sip she also took the cup and started to drink.

The Room was quite was Blake was reading, Weiss trying to relax and return to her proper mannerisms and Ruby trying to not bother either of the girls. The peace was broken as foot step carrying something heavy or rather was dragging made Ruby sigh and get up. Helping a yeaning Pyrrha, Ruby held her sister up as her feet dragged on the floor. Plopping the girl in a chair next to Blake the other two girls took a breath and Ruby quietly said thank you to her.

Yang was wearing a shirt that was backwards still her chest pushed against the fabric and a little too short as it exposed her stomach, and a pair of black short shorts with a yellow design on the left hip she snored loudly. Pyrrha was more modest wearing regular shorts and a long sleeve shirt that hugged her quite well she greeted the group placing a hand over her mouth as she yawned. As all finally arrived they started talking, which Jaune tuning out as he was busy with his work. With a final spin of the pan he flipped the piece of meat over onto a plate getting the girls attention.

In a quick and effortless motion he picked up the six plates three in each arm. Sliding them in front of the girls, he refilled the cups of tea while filling his own, placed glasses of orange juice in front of Pyrrha and Yang and topped of Rubies milk. The smell of food hug in the air waking Yang from her sleep. The girls looked shocked at the food in front of them.

Blake was drooling with stars in her eyes at the sight of the fish on her plate, with a side of rice and vegetables. Weiss was speechless as Jaune had made a refine dish for her Eggs Benedict with holiday sauce with fruit salad. Ruby was giddy as she tasted the sweet fluffy crepe covered in a light syrup and strawberry jam mix. Pyrrha was quite happy as she also had a fruit salad but with egg whites on buttered bread with bacon. Yang as happy digging into the thick slice of ham Jaune had just finished, to the side of her plate was fried diced potatoes and scrambled eggs. Jaune himself had a mix of potatoes, eggs, fruit with his tea and a glass of orange juice.

The girls were stunned by the look but the first bite made a few tear up from tasting such a meal. While the girls took turns cooking for the group each girl had her own style and would make dishes that own they would truly enjoy. Ruby made it too sweet, Weiss took too long and most of the food tasted weird, Blake made only fish disks, Yang was too heavy with the meat and burned a lot of it. Pyrrha was the best out of them but had trouble making so much.

Breakfast was quite was everyone focused on eating. Till Ruby asked what the other were thinking. "Jaune, where did you learn to cook like this and how did you know what to make us?"

Everyone stopped eating looking to the Blonde knight taking a sip of his tea before answering. "Well to be honest I learned by cooking all the time, I grew up with seven sister each wanting different things and refusing to cook for different reasons. So it fell to me to cook." The news of seven sister shocked the table as some looked at him in a new light, knowing how crazy it got with just five girls in the same house. Jaune continued. "With what to make you all I…" He paused a moment to think. "I, guessed?" He replied not confident in his own answer.

"You guessed?" Weiss raised an eye at him.

"Well I got a hunch and went with it." Jaune shrugged before going back to his eggs. The girls were not content but the food was too good to stop eating.

Internally, "How did I know what to make them? Yea Blake and Ruby liked fish and sweets was easy to see from what they ate, and Pyrrha and Yang look the exercise type so would want fuel food, Weiss seems like a noble type and I've seen what they eat. But still I just kind of knew and did it without thinking."

After few minutes pasted the girls were all satisfied smiling happily. Before they even noticed Jaune had taken the plates from them and was washing them while humming a tune to himself swaying his hips a little as he worked.

Ruby and Weiss were talking, but Blake, Pyrrha and Yang noticed the sway, while Blake hide behind her book, Yang and Pyrrha enjoying the view. Jaune stretched again still feeling tight and numb in his joints raising his arms and shirt. Yang then fist bumped Pyrrha both smirking. "We're not sharing him, agreed?" Yang asked. "Agreed" echoed from the table. As the girl savored the taste still on their tongues.

With breakfast done the group went back to their rooms and prepared for what was planned, Jaune's training.

Surprisingly he was last to get to the field as the girls were standing in a line waiting for him. He was wearing a pair of shorts, with the same shirt on, the girls were wearing different something different from the morning.

Ruby was wearing a red dress and hood she always carried. Around her dress she had pieces of black leather. Before he could ask she and Weiss stated "It's a combated squirt." Dropping the topic he looked over the others. Weiss in said combated squirt was wearing a light dress top that looked more for formal events than training. Blake had on her regular gear but with less armor and her face exposed. Yang was in brown shorts longer but not by much from her sleep wear, her chest was wrapped in bandages though her cleavage was still exposed on the top almost like it was pushed up. Pyrrha had a corset on armored going long up to her neck, but had an opening in the middle above her chest that look like it was cut open. Her shoulders were exposed like Blakes and her legs where covered up to her knees.

Jaune had to admit each girl looked good in their gear, but reality crashed back to him as a wooden sword and shield landed at his feet.

Picking them up, Pyrrha step forward with her own set. "Jaune as this is your first day training with us, all of us will be present, but for today you will only spend a little time with each of us. We will test you to see how you are in different areas. On normal days you will spend the whole day with one of us and follow are instruction without question is that clear?" Pyrrha spoke in a demanding tone, Jaune could feel the presser each girl was given off. He was again standing before the Erinyes.

 **Jaune's thoughts in ()**

Taking a breath he nodded not backing down. "Ruby will work with you on strategy as well as help train you with range weapons and aiming. (Not too bad, but I'm not a fan of ranged weapons). Weiss will, help you with your evasion and control under presser. (Great judging by the look on her face I'm just target practice for her). Blake will help with you stealth and detection skills as well as how to counter. (So continuing our bet, alright bring it on). Yang will work on your strength and endurance as well as hand to hand combat. (I do not like how she is licking her lips at me right now). And I will train you in sword and shield combat, begin. (Well I could use more training in my fighting style... Wait what.)

Jaune felt a slice cross his chest tearing his shirt and seeing red.

* * *

 **I really wanted to put more into this chapter but I'm short on time. Continuing of Jaune's training as well as some more Ren X Nora in the next chapter. Again sorry for the wait, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a comment or review or your thoughts. Thank you all!**


	19. Chapter 17

**God Why am I so BAD With Updates. Again way to long for a chapter. But Hey I seem to write a bit more on this chapter and good news. while I start summer class to graduate sooner they are all web so i can finally stop pulling my hair out with finals and just take it easy. Other news I saw a few people pointing out my crappy spelling, and I agree. It's just hard for me since i have dyslexia. But if this chapter has more then a few mulligans I will get a friend to double check my double checks. Well more to say down below. I want to thank you all for reading and being my motivation. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Swords, Bells, and Games **

The night before Jaune thought about his predicament. Ever since he got captured by the Fang he was experiencing mixed emotions with the girls. When he was in the barracks or the pub stories of the Fang would circulate around. Tales of gore and horror mostly, making captured soldiers fight against each other to the death only for the winner to be eaten for their strength by the Fang was just the tips of the gossip passed around. And while the memories of the Fang slaying his squad was still fresh. Especial that hammer girl caring off Ren with a disturbingly happy grin. His time here was nostalgic. It felt familiar like he was with his friends or family.

Moving from his chair he walked over to his bed to sleep, passing the mirror in the corner. He saw his reflection seeing the many scars over his body filled him with rage and disguised. Signs of how weak he was. His weakness that caused not only his own failure by those around him. Regardless of how he felt, or his new servitude he wanted strength.

Jaune looks at the opening in his shirt, faint shade of red appear on the edge of the cloth, the cut on his chest was shallow, yet the sting of pain reminded him it was there, another mistake. A few drops slid down the edge of Pyrrha's wooden sword, still in combat position the Spartan waited. Eyes still on the knight. A hint of a smile was seen on her face. She was impressed with his reaction time to only get a graze from her greeting. Most far worse when she fought or spared.

Taking his own stance, the girls studied his body going over every detail. The strength in his grip, the position of his shoulders, to the swaying motion of his hips moving up his core to keep a fluid form. Glancing over to the other Pyrrha saw the sign to continue. Advancing slowly this time, Jaune now fully alert moved to meet her.

They began slowly taking test swings and strikes at each other. Jaune shown to have a keen defense and awareness of his opponent, yet his offence was just about average. Making predictable swings and thrusts at the openings Pyrrha left for him to take. Completely different to how he fought in the cave, he was fighting with basic military drills. Using his shield to block then strike never using his full body or allowing himself to dodge. Pyrrha pushed past his guard, bashing his swinging arm with her shield interrupting him, sweeping his legs with hers, and even using her elbow and knees to hit his open body.

Jaune backed away with a few new light marks on his body and face. After a few rounds he started to finally take the hints although Pyrrha made sure to punish him if he failed. Slashing or smashing his failed strikes or miss reads. The other girls watching now gaining an understand of his basic style and habits.

The match was getting to the end as Pyrrha had not taking a direct hit, while Jaune was feeling the damage taken by the constant light assault on his body. Pyrrha baiting him again raised her sword in the air to swing down. Taking the chance Jaune parried her sword with his, knocking her arm back from the force, following through he shifted his body swinging his shield arm back aiming his elbow at her face. Making her jump back to dodge. Continuing the flow Jaune pivoted completing the spin facing the girl again thrusting his sword to land a stab. Expecting shock or surprised on her face it appear on his as Pyrrha was waiting. Grasping his arm with both hands she moving her body into Jaunes sliding her foot against his while lifting him over her shoulder. In an instance Jaune saw the world spin before hitting the ground, with no time to recover Pyrrha rolled on top of him, her sword against his throat and a smile on her face.

Jaune let out a sigh of defeat letting his body relax. Taking the victory Pyrrha removed her sword and sat happy on top of the knight. "While I'm happy you final started using more of your body in the fight towards the end you still need to be aware and attack more often with less predictable patterns. Your defense is mostly solid but you need to dodge instead of taking the hit. Our last fight you used these strategies but now you seem less, skilled." Pyrrha finished being blunt with the knight.

Pyrrha looked down at the knight waiting for his response watching his chest rise and fall, muscles peeking out the open cut on his shirt. She was enjoying the experience. But she was more interested in his words. Sighing, "Well I didn't know what to expect, but I guess even with your disadvantage you had control the whole time."

Pyrrha as well as the others were curious to what he meant. "Disadvantage? What are you talking about?" She asked tilting her head.

"From what I could tell you each have your own style, you use a weapon that can change from short to long range. Being forced to use a different weapon on top of holding back messes with your rhythm and pace. The last time we fought you were so smooth and decisive it was hard to even keep up." Pyrrha blushed slightly at his compliments of her skill, Jaune did not notice as his eyes were closed remembering their fight.

Jaune continued, "So this first training was to show just how much of a gape there is between me and the rest of you, right? But can you show me your best?" The girls had to give Jaune a little credit for catching on to the first lesson so quickly but that changed when he asked to see Pyrrha go all out.

Pyrrha's vibrant smile faded as her completion turned a little pale. She got off of Jaune and backed away from him. Jaune had never seen her like this and judging how the other were reacting it must be something personal.

Pyrrha replied with a hint of panic in her voice. "Why do you want to see my best, it's clear you have skill but ways to go. You don't need to see it."

Curious Jaune pressed on. "True, but if I see your best then I have a goal to work towards."

Seeing that Jaune would not back down she reluctantly agreed. The rest of the team looked on worried for their friend.

Years ago Pyrrha was asked to be part of training matchs with other members. It was the hope of the trainers that seeing her fight would motivate the others to get better. She was ask to not hold back and fight. Complying she shocked the watching members as she won the fight with easy. Beating multiple opponents at once. After the training members that would be running up and asking her question and advice would shrink away. She could see the envy and fear behind the fake smiles. Instead of bringing people closer, it pushed them away. Since then she and the others refused to fight with other members.

Taking their stances Jaune felt a familiar pressure from the girl, an image from back in the cave came to mind as he readied himself. In an instant she moved into his blind spot bashing his shield away before slamming him to the ground, a hand on his throat with a blade hovering over his heart.

Jaune struggled to understand what had just hit him but he saw a glimpse to her true strength.

Pyrrha gasping released his throat and jumped off him, dodging his eyes she waited to hear from him. Expecting the usually look of fear she waited.

Jaune coughed as his airway was no longer squeezed.

"Mind doing that again?" He asked with a true smile.

This caught Pyrrha of guard normally when she got serious her partner would have a terrified look in their eyes, and would be moving back to get away, but Jaune had no fear in his eyes instead it was full of determination, taken a stance he got ready for round two.

Pyrrha was quite happy to see he did not coward before her even blushing a little.

"Besides, would it not be weird to be afraid after just a little training, I fought you serious when you wanted to kill me." Her blushed stopped as she turned away from him laughing lightly.

The other girls were happy to see Pyrrha return to her chipper mood she even sounded excited.

The hour past quickly as Jaune was repeatedly tossed and smashed into the group, though it surprised everyone how quickly he got up again.

With a final grunt Jaune sat up from the recent flip. Pyrrha smiled leaning down to help the knight up. She let out a small giggle as he dusted himself off. Tilting her head down when he brushed his rear. She stopped hearing a cough with four pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Well that's it for my training now its… MY TURN!" Ruby interrupted Pyrrha with an energetic jump between the two. Taking Jaune's hand (which did not go unnoticed by the other girls) she dragged him out back to her work shop, where she had a table and map with pieces set up. The other girls took a seat under shade taking a drink, bite to eat, and books for Blake.

Jaune looked at the table confused, "Ruby, I thought we were going to train not play a game."

"It's not a game!" Ruby stomped the ground adding to her statement. "This is a strategy board." She pointed to the table.

Jaune continued to look confused.

"Ugh, come here." Ruby grabbing his hand again pulled him over to the table. Weiss and Yang glared at the action.

"This is our battlefield." Waving her hand over the map, "These are our soldiers." Presenting a piece that looked like a small knight with sword raised. Jaune took the piece in his hand impressed by it detail.

"Welcome to strategy training." Ruby them went off explaining all the details and rules to the ga… training.

(Basic run down is that it's like fighting in the Civilization games. Different units that have so many spaces to move and attack. Their goal is to take the enemy base with a time limit or it's a draw.)

Rubbing his chin, Jaune looked over the board checking the rules off in his head. "So we win when one of our forces takes the enemy base, right?"

"That's right." Ruby nodded secretly happy that someone was playing her favorite game with her.

"Then let's get started." Jaune smiled taking his seat across from Ruby. She smiled back tipping the hour glass around.

The girls sat around their table eating some of the snacks that were prepared for the long lasting game. While this was meant for Jaune it was also training for Ruby.

Minutes passed as each took their turns moving pieces back and forth, slowly taking each other's army.

Both had similar strategies to their fighting styles, Ruby would like to attack fast then retreat leading Jaune into range of her firing units. Jaune would let his stronger defense units take the hits letting his other units to out flank Ruby's archers. The game was a little quite at first each constraint on their moves.

Till Ruby gloated for breaking Jaune's defensive line, igniting his competitive side. Were he then crushed her advance laughing as her pieces fell before her. Both smirk as the game heated up. But like any war there were times of prep so not a lot of action was happening.

To occupy this time Ruby would ask Jaune some personal questions, which to the girls surprise he answered. Something about Ruby reminded him of his younger sisters which disarmed him.

They would talk about their favorite snacks, the latest in a childish short story that would continue every few weeks. Jaune filled Ruby in to all the latest issues as they were rare to come by for her.

Annoyed by how friendly the two were getting Weiss spoke. "What's so great about two incompetent hero's with useless powers?" Which only made Ruby and Jaune look at her in a pity expression. Annoying the girl more. Drawing attention away from Weiss. Ruby asked another question. "So Jaune you had any pets growing up? We have a dog, he really smart but he is with my uncle right now."

"Well, yea I grew up with a few animals around our house although we each only got one. It was some weird family tradition for an Arc to have an animal companion. And I picked a cat." Blake's bow twitched at the word cat, drawing her from her book to listen. The other girls peaked at Blake seeing how she would reacted. Jaune leaned back in his chair stretching his back, before continuing. "That was a mistake."

The Yang covered her mouth shacking a little, as Jaune continued. "Never have I seen a more annoying and self-centered creature." Weiss had a shitty grin hidden poorly by lifting her napkin to her face. "Every time I wanted to bond with her she would run away and disappear for a few hour to a few days. Then she would come back and start mewing for me to feed her." Ruby and Pyrrha turned to Blake with a blank expression as now Weiss and Yang were trying their best to hold back their laughter. Blake's knuckles turned white gripping her book. "And don't even get me started with her wild tantrums."

At this point Blake slapped her book shut, before storming off saying something about getting another. Weiss and Yang were at their breaking point till.

"But honestly, I would never ask for a better companion." JAune said smiling.

Ruby looked a bit confused, "You just went off on how horrible she was to you and you still liked her?"

"More like loved really." Jaune replied rubbing the back of his neck.

The girls grew a faint blush, looking to the path Blake took seeing if she heard him.

"Don't get me wrong, she was a hassle at times, but I actually liked how she was so self-reliant. My sisters that choose dogs would have to spend hours caring for them and if they forgot to play with them would have to deal with a hyper dog for the night they would be attached to their hips always whining if they were gone for a few minutes. And while she would run away when I wanted to play or bond. Other times she would sit on my lap as I read or studied, she would even go on my desk and try to swipe my pen as I wrote." Jaune chuckled remembering how many of his reports would get ruined by her.

"Times when I fell ill got she would sit on my chest purring softly almost lulling me to sleep. And over time she would follow my around everywhere, sometimes climbing on top of me to get my attention."

"What was her name?" Ruby asked

"It's kind of funny but the day I saw her she was the only one that had a bell around her neck. I asked why and the owner said it was to know where she went off too. So I called her Bell." At this point Yang jumped out of her seat running off to the house. Jaune looked at his fellow blonde, shrugging and not questioning the quick sprint.

"When I called her that, she looked at me with her yellow eyes. They were so beautiful. She then jumped on my shoulder and started to purr." Jaune finished.

At this point Blake came walking back from the other side of the house her face in a new book but was able to find her way back to her seat without any trouble.

Jaune and Ruby continued their game. Yang came back and whispered something into Blake's ear. She then got annoyed by whatever she said as she glared at Jaune.

Getting close to the time limit, they started to make more rash moves. Near the end Jaune had just lost a good chuck of his army to Ruby's. She was about to claim victory having encircled the remained of Jaune's army. Till she noticed a piece she thought would be flanking her was moving to her base.

Panicked she started to move her units back to give chase. Till Jaune was just outside her base ready to claim it next turn.

Smug with his victory he watch Ruby looked at the board from different angles to find a way to stay alive. With a sigh she lowered her head and made her way over to Jaune.

"Good game Jaune, it was close but this is the last turn." Ruby in a defeated tone raising her hand to shack his.

Reaching for her hand Jaune tried to confer her. "Come on Ruby it was a close game you almost had me but I wi…"

Jaune saw in a flash as Ruby moved past his hand grabbing his base off the board she turned to the knight smirking. "I win."

"B-but" Jaune stuttered.

"I said when one of our force takes the base we win, I'm part of my force and I took your base. Ruby smiled triumphantly. Jaune was flabbergasted while the other girls laughed at the turn around.

Seeing as she was right he lowered his head. "So is this about things being out of my control or by paying attention to the details?" Jaune asked.

"A-actually it's about expecting the unexpected!" Ruby stuttered not looking Jaune in the eye.

Jaune looked to the others to see them face palm or trying to smile.

"Whatever, so what the next part? Something to do with range weapons or something?" he asked hoping to continue the training and forget his defeat.

Ruby looked over to Jaune with stars in her eyes, "YES! On to the weapons!" Ruby happily grabbed Jaune's arm pulling him in to her work shop. Again Weiss and Yang frowned at the act and slowly made their way to the door, peaking in to see what they up too.

Inside Ruby was showing Jaune the blueprints to a standard fire arm. Explaining how mixing the right chemicals cause the metal ball to shoot out the barrel. At the target. Both girls got upset as Ruby and Jaune moved closer together.

Blake looked to Pyrrha who only shrugged, as the two girls suddenly rushed away from the door. Moments later Ruby came out holding a stander rifle with targets. Placing the targets towards the woods Jaune picked up the rifle and aimed.

Before he could get a shot off Ruby wacked the back of his head. His stance was sloppy offering no support, his grip was weak so the kick back would make him drop it or hit himself.

Letting Ruby guild his body she hugged his back lifting his arms and moving his feet to a proper stance.

Yang did not like the sudden closeness with her eyes going red.

Weiss was standing next to Yang her arms crossed with her foot tapping the ground.

With a few slight adjustments and Ruby leaning her face on Jaune who both blushed from the contact. Jaune got off a few shots each hitting the outside of the target.

Looking up at the sky and the position of the sun Pyrrha called over. "Alright Jaune, Ruby, times up. So who wants to go…"

"ME!" All three girls shouted angrily while glaring at Jaune.

* * *

 **Well that was a lot of fun to write I seriously can't wait for the romance and flirting chapters they are going to be so much fun. So what do you all think of this chapter? I hope I caught the spelling errors.**

 **Side note I was reading some other RWBY crossovers and I got to say i Really like the Bloodborn, Bleach, Fairy tail, Halo are all good. I'll post a link in the next chapter when i see more.**

 **So i got this idea for a Bleach x RWBY story that no one else got and am wondering if i should put some time into it or focus on this story?**

 **I never wrote so maybe working on another story would give me a pallet cleaners of sorts. But just pointing out there.**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading and to those that comment, review, fav, and follow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter The next one will be out I want to say in a few days since i got a tiny break. But THANKS AGAIN SEE YOU ALL SOON!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Wow Thus was something to write. I'll stop talking for now and let you all read. Thanks for reading hope you Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Hide and Seek with a Cat**

"Jaune, it's too big." Ruby whined tears forming in hers eyes as she looked at the knight.

"Mmmh. Sorry Ruby, it is bigger than I thought." Jaune grunted apologizing. "It's my first time so I didn't know."

"I-it's not your fault. I wanted this to be special since you're the only one here that can do this with me." Ruby stuttered looking away from the knight her cheeks flush with a faint blush.

"We can always try again till we get it right, it might take some trial and error finding the right way to do it but I'm willing to keep doing it." Jaune said trying to comfort her.

"Well it's not like I dislike doing it with you, and I'm more than willing to experiment with you. Who knows, we might find something better by mixing stuff up." Ruby blushed looking shyly at Jaune who was smiling at her.

"Ruby" His leaned forward his hand reaching for hers. "Jaune" She took his hand smiling.

.

.

.

.

.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP OVER THERE!" Weiss, Blake, and Yang screamed from the training ring all of their faces red.

"What?" Ruby turned to face them. "You guys are taking forever deciding who would go next. Jaune and I even had time to bake some cookies from one of the old cook books. Although the ingredient mix is wrong." She looked at the half crumbed cookie in her hand. Pieces of it floating in a tall glass of milk.

"To be fair this recipe is weird, half the ingredients don't make sense and the cooking and mixing instruction sound like a novice made them up." Jaune looked at the book rubbing his chin seeing where they went wrong.

Pyrrha was smiling between the two sipping from her tea cup enjoying the cookies regardless of their size.

All three girls wanted to "teach" Jaune next, and were arguing over who would go next picking different way to decides. Each picking a way that would give them the edge, the fight continued till Pyrrha suggested Rock, Paper, Scissors.

The girls agreed but continue to tie over and over again.

"And why are you all looking like something weird is going on?" The younger girl questioned made the three blush slightly avoiding her gaze. "None of you ever want to help bake cookies with me. I final get to meet another baker that's not just crazy about pancakes." Ruby placed her hands on her hip glaring at them before leaning close to Jaune and wrapping an arm around him. "You guys got to check out his skill, the way his hand work the dough is amazing."

Seeing this Weiss and Yang clenched their fisted glaring at the knight.

He nervously chuckled feeling the girl's death glares.

"I win." Blake calmly interrupted.

"WHAT!" Weiss and Yang looked at her.

With a sly smile. "I win. Paper covers rock." She pointed to their clenched fist while her hand was flat.

The two looked at their hands than back to hers. "You sneaky cat." Yang quietly sneered while Weiss turned her nose up and waked away.

Blake glared that the two before turning back to Jaune meeting his blue eyes with her yellow. She took a breath to calm herself. He then felt a weird sensation from her. Normally he would get a grumpy glare or disinterested brush off. But this felt darker and cold.

"There's an outfit on your bed that you will change into, be ready in ten minutes and meet me past the water fall the others will guide you." Blake ordered then left heading in the direction.

Jaune and the others felt the tone shift, the girls switched to a neutral mood avoid his look.

Sighing he calmed his nerves, then walked to his room.

On his bed neatly folded was a set of black clothes. Picking up the clothes he figured how they were supposed to fit together. After five minutes he looked himself over. The under cloth was black covering his skin it felt smooth hugging his frame. Incredibly the fabric allowed his skin to breath which was an improvement compared to the old military style that made people sweat.

Over his chest and waist was an armored vest that went over his head resting on his shoulders and body. To cover his blonde head it even came with a hood. Which was more of his style, while the outfit felt more like something Ren would wear he felt more comfortable with a hood.

Leaving the house Jaune headed to the water fall in the back. Seeing the girls waiting for him except Blake. Feeling the heavy mood still hanging around him he said nothing as the girls lead him onto the forest. A few minutes passed as they made their way. Jaune watched closely to where the girls were waking avoiding spots of ground and ducking under spots between trees. As he passed he soon knew why.

It was hard to see but ducking past the tree he saw a thin thread between the trees. Looking up he saw serrated spikes sticking out of the branches hanging above him aiming down.

He gulped passing beneath it trying his hardest to mimic the girls.

After a few close calls they made it to a more open area trees sprouted around them but it was less dense than the forest. The sun was blocked slightly by the hanging branches, and the grass was waving in the wind that brushed their knees. Standing in the middle was Blake her outfit similar to Jaune's but hints of purples could be seen in the design. It matched her dark skin blending perfectly. Blake still had her bow on her head her raven hair moving slightly in the wind.

Opening her eyes to meet Jaune's they looked slightly animal. Walking forwarded he stopped a few meters way waiting for the training to begin.

The other girls moved to the outer clearing leaning against a tree or sitting on a downed log. Ignoring the others Jaune focused solely on Blake.

"Guess I should thank you for the clothes." Jaune said in a calm tone trying to gauge her.

"Don't." Blake answered dryly. "I want this to be as fair so I don't end up with a bad taste in my mouth after it's over."

"Alright so that the mood we're going with fine, let's get started." Jaune got into his stance, digging his heel into the ground ready to react for anything.

"Hold on." Blake raised her hand. "We will fight but in a different way. As Pyrrha said I deal with steal, which means we will fight with stealth. The rules are simple. We take turns being the target, trying to take the others item." Blake pointed to her bow, while Jaune reached into his shirt pulling out the stone tied around his neck. Holding it out for her to see.

"The target has to stay in the clearing and try to not get ambushed. While the attacker has to claim the targets iteming in a few moves, if you fail you have to start again." Pointing to the group of sitting girls. "After the first act they will count our moves, were they will blow a whistle when we failed. We switch roles after the attacker is pinned or fails three times in a row." Lifting three fingers up to Jaune.

Jaune thought over the rules for a second before speaking. "Makes sense, in steal if you fail to hit your mark then it turns into a fight, and Pyrrha also said this would be counter training too. But what about the traps in the area." He pointed behind him.

"You know this place better than me, how is that fair." Jaune said trying to mess with her.

She replied in the same dry tone. "The traps in the area have been disarmed. Well only the ones close to the area." She smiled at him coldly.

Jaune shrugged not intimidated. "Fair enough wasn't planning on turning tail and running away." He notice she glared from the comment. But not knowing which part hit her nerve he had to dismiss it.

"So ladies first or?" Jaune asked looking around the area getting his barrens to the arena.

"You go first, I at least want to see what you got before I end this." Blake smirked turning her back to him.

"O ho ho, foreboding." Jaune scoff. The sun started to disappear behind the clouds as a wave of shadow moved towards him. "Hope you don't eat those words."

Blake's eye twitched from the rebuttal turning around to fire off another insult only to see she was alone.

Across the clearing the others girls watched the battle. "Wow, I know Blake was looking down on him but that was just amateur letting him go like that." Weiss whispered to the others. Keeping an eyes on Jaune's movements.

"Even a master can fall to a novice when their guard is down." Pyrrha answered a little impressed by his skills. They knew he was no were near Blake's level but still most would not be able to follow him.

"Even after she said she wanted a fair fight she already handicapping herself." Yang muttered, the other a little confused till seeing Blake fall into her old habit.

Blake set up her guard while scanning the area. Although she was also battling herself. When she concentrated her superior senses would kick in giving her better sight and hearing. But she hated this ability and subconsciously fought to suppress them.

Jaune moved from tree to tree hugging the trunks then staying on the branches for too long. He moved slowly in her blind spot while staying hidden in her sight.

Getting closer and closer.

Blake seemed to be acting a little weird. A few times he would swear she spotted him and freeze when she would turn around in his direction before looking away in disgust.

Finally he was in striking distance she was around on the other side of the tree he was leaning on. He would strike above her aiming for her bow. A few seconds later he steadied his breathing before making his move he dove at her. Without looking up she step back dodging. Jaune landed ready to turn around but his arm was behind his back as a leg sweep him off balance to the ground.

Looking over his should Blake was sitting on his back, she had the same neutral look but Jaune could see a smirk on the corner of her lips. In her hand was the cloth that was used around his waist.

"You forgot to tie this up, when you jumped the wind hitting this made a noise that gave you away." Blake pointed to her own waist that had the end folded into the wrapping.

Jaune was looking Blake over now and had to ad might she had a nice figure. Till she pushed him forward. Expecting her to be gone when he turned around she was just smirking at him.

Before he could start another round of insults she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Jaune quickly got up his guard, scanning the area for anything. He walked around a few minutes twitching at false alarms or noises. He just flinched as a high wind blew into the area making a bush rustle. His stone pinged at his core, signaling the danger he dove to the left as a hand reached out from an adjacent plant. He had no time to pause as Blake landed from the attempted jumping right at him. Grabbing her hands he lifted his foot to punt her in the stomach. But she twisted in the air dodging the kick rotating his arms with her body he hand to let go.

Rolling to the side a hand just missed his chest striking the ground. His roll stopped as his back hit the base of a tree. His back to it he had no time to react as Blake was already on him to claim her prize till. A whistle blew in the distance.

Looking over Yang had the whistle in her mouth holding up three fingers. Blake clicked her tongue at the failure she got off Jaune. Letting a sigh of relief he stood up as well.

The hour passed by with similar attempts from both. Jaune would nearly avoid Blake ambushes slowly turning into full on attacks from her frustration. Jaune would swear she would spot him right away but leave herself open. While this annoyed him he kept his cool better than Blake. Along with her aggressive turns that would pin Jaune in more painful holds.

But slowly given Blake's tips he was getting better and closer to getting her off her guard. Even using a falling branch as a decoy. Till she used a shadow decoy to avoid him and slammed him into the ground.

Even the girls had to take note as they only saw Blake this agitated once a few mouths. But she was being more reckless letting herself open so she could counter Jaune and have her turn again.

After a small break she cooled down a little, it was Jaune's turn and after considering how long the training was lasting they both agreed to allow the target to go after the attacks item too. Thinking she would counter Jaune with easy and take his stone she was expecting him. But no matter how open she made herself Jaune stayed hidden.

Adding to the fact Jaune had finally learn to mask his presence and not move recklessly Blake started to second guess where he was. She panicked, growing more and more unsure.

Till she got an idea.

"Mind hurrying this up, my friend Nora wanted to show me her new companion." Blake shouted.

The girls looked puzzled from the comment till it dawned on them what she was trying to do.

Ruby and Pyrrha were about to rush in to stop what Blake was planning but Weiss and Yang stopped them. Looking back to ask why, they saw the face their lighter hair friends were making. Both girls let go of their friends and returned to their spot waiting and ready to intervene nerves to what would happen next.

Blake continued, "You see after she caught one of your comrades, I think it was the one with the pink screak in his hair that matched his eyes. She had a little talk with him, and after he had to write down the info with his only finger left she found an undermanned base."

Jaune gripped the branch in front of him squeezing the wood.

"Well after cleaning out the base, she found this cute girl with black hair but had beautiful Orange eyes. After breaking her legs she dragged her back. She still refused to believe her friend sold them out the entire way back." Blake taunted the knight feeling her senses warn of danger but she ignored them.

Jaune felt his blood boil, the brank in front of him was creaking in his grip.

Before she could continue a loud snap was heard behind her. She turned around ready to counter. But she froze.

Before her a wave of blood lust crashed over her. Stunning her senses she looked on to see what she thought was a person at the source.

He did not move quick but just slowly walked over to where she stood frozen. And reached out to her.

Her eyes were locked onto his. She knew his hand was reaching for her but she did not know if it was for her bow or throat.

Biting her lip the pain jolted her free, she grabbed his hand flipping him over her. She straddled him reaching for the stone on his chest. But he grabbed her hands holding her back.

"I knew it! I knew you could not be trusted. You still hate us, resent us…"

Blake could not finish her speech as Jaune shocking everyone headed butted her.

Taking the moment Jaune pushed Blake down still reeling from the pain. Pinning both her wrists in one hand to the ground he was in control.

Squinting through the pain she saw Jaune looking down at her. She closed her eyes ready to meet her fate. She had protected her friends in the end by exposing his lie. She was at piece with this.

"You're Fucking Right!" Jaune yelled.

Blake opened one eye still expecting a blow to come. "What?" a warm drop touched her cheek.

She was looking up at the Blonde knight his blues eyes looking at her. The top of his head was bleeding a few drops fell to her face. "You are right, I do have resentment… I hate that I'm so weak."

"But, we…" She tried to speech her vision finally returning.

"Killed people in my unit. Let me ask you something, how close are you to the rest of the soldiers in your army?" Jaune answered for her. "Not that close, well who would have guess."

Blake said nothing just continued to look at him. Till he let out a sigh and continued. "I said this before but I fought in a lot of battles. Battles that had me side together with yesterday's enemy for today's threat. As weird as it sounds I might have become numb to it. In truth the only real people I care about is my family and friends. What you said about my friends pushed me, I admit to having some dark thoughts but a part of me could not do it, and I just wanted you to shut up."

Blake still could not let the feeling go it was choking her that he was still lying to them. JUDGING her. Tears start to form. "But were not the same! You are different from me." She muttered turning her face from him.

She felt his finger pass over her lip, she looked up with a slight blush. He then dabbed the top of his forehead. Showing his fingers to her.

"We both feel pain, and we both bleed red. That pretty similar if you ask me." Jaune smiled at her letting her wrists go. He got off the ground reaching down to help her up.

Blake hesitated before smiling back taking his hand. She then moved into Jaune letting go some of her fears of being rejected replaced by his warmth. Jaune paused a little but returned the hug petting the back of her head softly.

He could of sworn her heard her purring but brushed it off as his head was still throbbing.

"Getting a little close you two?" Yang asked holding back her laugh. Both jumped away from each other, hearing her.

"Well I'm glad to see you two worked things out, and that a winner has been deiced." Pyrrha smile at Jaune who was looked at her confused while Blake whistle away swinging a stone around her finger.

Looking down he patted himself to see his defeat was true. "Shit."

"Heads up." Jaune up to see the stone hit his chest before landing in his hand.

"Think of this as more of a draw. We will continue our little contest but next time I will win without having you feel me up." Blake winked before heading back.

Before Jaune had a chance to register what had happened He felt a pair of soft familiar weight on his back.

"Get ready Jauney, now you're all mine." Yang spoke softly in his ear.

* * *

 **HAHAHA I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry for the little tease at the start but the idea popped into my head and i just rolled with it. Which speaks a lot about my writing style.**

 **But anyway I covered Blake in this chapter and if you could not tell a lot of stuff happened. At the start I did not know how to really portray her but I needed that little bit of distrusted and fear of being judged or mistreated. So she was suspicions of Jaune going back on his word or just lying to them while still hating them, and she internalized it as she was being judged which was one of her fears. So I had her out burst moment with Jaune and well you know the rest.**

 **Now I must apologies for posting so late again and for any grammar mistakes its really late when i finished this so a few mistake might have slipped pasted me.**

 **Side note to all the people out there wondering what Ren and Nora are doing and you know who you are, well if you suddenly meet your long lost best friend that grew looking good (Ren and Nora both) and you are in the prime of youth and horny-ness. Lets just say its good to be in the middle of the woods.**

 **Well nows its Yangs turn to have her way with Jaune, hope she does not break him.**

 **To all the people who started at the beginning and those that hopped on with the recent chapters I want to thank you all. Please feel free to comment, review, talk. Hell take bets on who gets Jaunes V-Card. I know who my moneys on.**

 **Again I hope you all enjoyed reading thanks!**


	21. Chapter 19

**New Chapter is up sorry for the wait. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fist Fight with a Dragon**

After his training or rather match with Blake the mood of the group seemed to be lighter. Surprisingly the girls did not know about the stealth gear Jaune and Blake wore. Apparently Ruby was toying with the idea for better gear when stealth was needed. Being Blake's expertise she helped the younger girl design and over looked the process. Pyrrha was with Blake in front of him asking about the protection the armor had and comparing it to how easy it was to move in. Weiss was asking Ruby design questions, behind him. He could not help but over hear them talking about the appearance and was wondering if it had to be so skin tight or if they could have a skirt added. Weiss was blushing a little at the question brushing her hand over her dress.

She did bring up a fair point, admittedly it was rather snug in certain places. Sliding a finger down his shirt he pulled it open to let his skin breath fresh air. While it let some air circulate the constant movement and heat was still present. "Wonder if Blake's suit is also tight?" He thought.

Looking ahead he saw the fabric hugged her back just as tight. His eyes trailed down her back admiring how strong it look yet still had the feminine curves. They continued down till, he reached her rear. Following the swaying motion as it shifted with her walk. Jaune realized he was stare and quickly looked away.

Seeing she nor the others had noticed him, he let out a sigh of relief. Till an arm landed on his shoulder. "Shit." He cursed internally.

"Staring at the Belly~Booty, huh. Yea it just sucks you in at times." The voice was close to his ear, followed by a soft weight pressing against him.

He turned his head to see Yang smirking playfully.

Attempts to suppress the heat on his cheeks failed as the fellow blonde just stared at him with a knowing look.

"Relax, Jauney." She hugged him tighter. "Blake has a great ass no harm in admiring it. Hell most of the girls end up staring at it from time to time." Yang said winking. "Besides."

Yang started to rub her chest along his back, leaning closer to his ear with a sultry tone. "She isn't the only one with a nice set."

Jaune tried to not show he was effected by the act but his redden face betrayed him.

Yang smiled triumphantly catching the two girls in front of her peeking back at them, before turning forward.

Thankfully the house came into view along with the training grounds. Rather quickly Jaune noticed.

"Hey guys, was the house always this close?" He asked soon knowing the answer.

Pyrrha was innocently looking away. While Weiss was not laughing but the way she pointed her nose up at him pissed him off. Ruby and Yang were fully laughing as Blake just looked back at him with a smirk. Jaune slapped his hand to his face while groaning.

As the girls calmed down they walked to the center of the training ground. A thick rope was on the ground forming a circle. Around him he saw the various weights and equipment along with training dummies, some were missing the only thing left was a snapped plank in the ground. He could guess who caused it.

"Alright Jaune, now its my turn. And the first thing you are doing is stripe." Yang said smiling as Jaune and the other looked at her shocked. "What, can't have you train in your stealth gear? We are going to push your muscles to the limits and see what you're made of. Now go change." She waved her hand to the house.

Pinching the top of his nose in annoyance for the poor joke, Jaune turned back to the house to redress in his original gear.

Watching him go, Pyrrha leaned between Yang and Blake. "You know, he does have a nice walk." Ruby looked at the three confused as Weiss was shocked Pyrrha made the comment.

"No arguments here, what about you kitten? I noticed you put a little extra sway in your step earlier." Yang ask elbowing her partner not looking away from the knight.

Blake scoff at the question turning her face away from the others, thou an eye was slanted opened also following the knight with a slight blush.

Jaune returned to his room, and quickly changed back. Happily sighing as the tight suit left his body. Tucking the stone back under his shirt it did not pulse but still felt warm. On his way out he saw Ruby waiting by the door holding a tray of snacks.

She smiled and waved which he returned the gestures. They walked back together, she asking about the stealth gear and his thoughts on it.

"Well compared to the other suits the military made, yours is defiantly superior in performance and comfort." Jaune said his hand on his chin as he remembered the other model.

"Oh stop it asdfhgh shut your little stupid face." Ruby blushed while swaying happily from the praise.

Jaune smiled but felt a chill on his neck and the stone on his chest pulsed. An audible crack got both to look at the source. One angry looking Yang was cracking her knuckles staring down at the two mostly at Jaune.

He gulped, preparing for the beating he knew that was coming his way. "Any advice?" He asked hopefully.

Ruby chuckled nervously. "Well no matter what do not comment on her weight, and above all else do NOT mess her hair." She than walk towards the others waiting for the snacks.

Walking into the center of the makeshift ring Jaune could sense the anger coming from Yang. Although while she as grinding her fist into her hand she was also pushing her chest forward just barely covered by the bandages along with her braided hair in a long ponytail resting on top and over her shoulder. Below her tone abs were in clear view to the knight with shorts tightly hugging her rear.

Shacking the perverse thoughts from his head he focused on her face which seemed too calmed down a little sporting a blush as well.

"Well Jaune welcome to Booty Camp." Yang stated slapping her own butt while winking. Her chest still pressed out with her hands on her hips. The girls groaned in the distance but seeing Jaune blush again put a bigger smile on her face.

"So first things first let's see what we're working with." Yang looked around the grounds stopping on two planks of wood with a metal bar connecting the two. "Perfect! Go over there and do… 100 pull ups."

"All at once?" Jaune asked starting to stretch his arms. Cause Yang to raise an eyebrow. "Sure killer. After that 100 sit ups while hanging upside down. Than after the warm up we'll start the real training." She smirked. Jaune walked passed her eyes closed as he continued to stretch. "Just had to open my mouth." He mental kick himself.

Jumping up he started the set. Yang noted that instead of rushing he took his time making sure it was done properly. This showed that he had some training before since new recruits would always try to show off by trying to get down first ending up with sore or pulled muscles. She did not hide the fact she was checking him out as she looked up and down his body as he worked, uncomfortable as it was Jaune tried to block it out and focus. The other girls watched from their seats equally staring.

Finishing the pull ups he landed on his feet with a mild sweat. Wiping his brow he rotated he arms a little before jumping up again. Lifting his legs they hocked around the bar releasing his hands. Upside down his shirt fell down revealing his abs. While not as defined as the girl's they were clearly visible covered with minor cuts and scars. Yang licked her lips, while some of the girls cursed yang for the closer view.

"98, 99, 100." Jaune let out a sigh. Lifting up to grab the bar and dropping to the ground. "So what's next?" He asked Yang.

She replied with a smirk. For the next hour Yang was putting Jaune thru the ringer. Adding more weight and reps with each task. Soon Jaune was lying on the ground arms swore, his shirt strained from his sweat raising with his breath.

"Great job, you beat out Weiss and Ruby. While just edging out against Blake. But Pyrrha and me got you beat still. Now let's work those legs." Yang looked down at the knight with a small sadistic smile.

To her surprise he did not groan or beg to stop, he seemed to be even confident. Scowling she looked at the knight, getting an idea.

"For the next part we will be running laps around the ring." She started to stretch herself, pulling each leg back before bending over giving Jaune a view.

"We?" He asked raising an eyebrow. While his red face turn a shade more.

"Yu~p" She replied putting emphasis on the p.

After a quick break for Jaune to get feeling in his arms again, both lined up side by side.

"Rules are that we stop after you collapse or you out last me." Jaune could hear the sarcasm in the last part as Yang was looking down on the knight, igniting his competitive side.

"On your marks." Ruby shouted arm raised. Jaune and Yang stared down each other. "Get set." She continued. As both looked ahead crouched.

"Try not to stare at my ass when you fall behind." Yang laughed.

"Don't worry, there's not a lot to look at." Jaune shot back, Yangs eyes went red.

"Go!" Ruby waved her arm as Jaune took off with Yang close behind screaming.

Ruby rushed back to the others scared as Yang's chased Jaune. The others looked amused as they completed the first lap.

"Any bets?" Blake asked book in hand as she peek over it.

"20 lien on Yang breaking him" Weiss smuggle said placing the pieces on the table.

"30 on him beating her." Pyrrha smiled placing it next to Weiss's.

The others looked confused as Yang was indeed gaining on him but he always slipped away.

Near the end of the 56 lap Jaune was slowing down. But Yang was breathing heavily giving up on catching him she struggled to keep pace. Ten laps later she was at a dead stop leaning on her knees to stay off the ground. Yang was staring down, when she finally caught her breath. "How the fuck is he still going?" She cursed out loud.

About to lap her Jaune came up seeing her bending over. Smirking "No regrets." He thought. "On your left!" He shouted hand raised.

Yang heard him still looking down. "Yea, yea congrad- Gyhaa!" A dull pain stung her rear. A loud slap echoed in the forest. The other girls looked speechless, Pyrrha dropped the lien she was counting in her hand.

"Sorry guess you were right, you do have a nice set too." Jaune teased

Yang rubbed her butt for a moment, trembling her hair started to burn bright, the cord holding her hair together burned up letting her hair falling free.

"Regret! Regret!" Jaune shouted in his mind as he backed away. "Don't move." She called over freezing him in place.

In a second the flames died down, Yang stop trembling she walking over to Jaune. Placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jaune it's all in good fun." He would relax till her grip tightened.

"On to the next part of training, sparing." She smiled holding the boy.

Ten minutes Yang had her hair tied up again. Both her and Jaune stood in the center of the ring. The bell rang and they circled each other.

Expecting a quick and painful death Jaune and the other were surprised to see Yang was holding back. They started with light jabs blocked in Jaune's case or dodged in Yangs. As they fought Yang notice Jaune was telegraphing his hits and blocked with his arms than dodge. She smirk as Jaune set up for another straight.

Shifting to the side the swing went wide, countering Yang landed a fist to his cheek. He stumbled from the blow, just seeing yang charging. Holding up his guard Yang smashed thru it with an upper cut exposing his body for a hit than too his face for another. Jaune was launched back landing hard.

He groaned. "You are too easy to read, I can see where you will punch and counter before you even start. Also you need to keep on your toes and not just stand there taking hit after hit." She finished walking away.

"Where do you think you're going? That was only round one." Standing up Jaune raising his hands to continue.

Yang smiled, turning to face him also ready. "Well you asked for it, let's see if you can keep it up."

The few rounds that followed were hard to watch, Yang was defiantly on the offensive. Every other round she would put Jaune into holds, grinding her body against his while she strangling or dislocated his joints. A one point she even left her chest open jumping around as her breast bounced Jaune failed to notice a left hook.

Finally Jaune started to jump, duck, and step away from Yangs attacks, mostly since his body was covered with bruises. Annoyed with not landing a decent blow the next straight Yang threw he delivered his own connecting with her cheek while her arm passed his face.

Turning her head while Jaune's fist was still connected Yang's eyes went red, grabbing the back of his head she pulled him in a knee raised to smash his face. Placing his hands up he managed to stop it.

Happy to have stopped it Jaune soon felt himself picked off the ground.

With a scream she started to spin around faster and faster, till she lets go sending Jaune flying into the training dummy. The wood strained to keep from breaking but held firm. Jaune slid down his head smacking the ground with his feet dangling above him.

Yang and the girls look at Jaune his body not moving. Yang's flames died down as she took a step forward concern on her face.

His foot twitched, then he groaned picking himself up. Yang's smirk returned seeing him okay. "Guess you were head over heels for me." Jaune flinched at the pun, as he walked over to her. "After that I think it over." She continued sounded winded from the constant training.

"Don't count me out yet I still got a few rounds in me, although you might come up a little short." Jaune snickered as he faced her. With his height she had to look up at him.

Glaring she grabbed his right arm. Jumping up her legs wrapped around his head as her thighs pressed. She fell to the ground pulling him down, his arm trapped in her grip against her chest. "Seems I'm taking your breath away you might want to tap out before you get any Eeeep." She was teasing him till a hand grabbed her side.

Jaune's body started to pulse with a white light. Shifting his legs forward he started to pick himself off the ground. Yang was too shocked to let go as the girls on the side watching were equally shocked. Yangs body was lifted off the ground the pulsing growing faster and brighter off of Jaune. Till is stopped. Yang felt the ground again.

Still in the hold Jaune ran out of ideas.

"Jaune? ha. Haha, HAHAHAHAHA" Yang soon burst out laughing as Jaune was now tickling her. Jaune got out of the hold feeling the blood flow back to his head and body.

Yang was on her side still coming down from the laughing fit. Till a gold tread floated down in front of her. The Laughing stopped as she busted into flames. Eyes red and Hair a flamed she looked at the knight barley on his feet.

The other girls rushed in to stop her as Jaune was in defenseless. Yang rushed faster fist ready to crush him.

Jaune did not flinch or back away instead he moves forward. Catching all off guard he landed on top of Yang.

She blinks her eyes open, Meeting Jaune's blue orbs. She feels a pressure on her chest. It moves around as she bites her lip to stop a moan. His head falls close to her ear she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Yang don't freak out but, I can't move."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, glad to see you all again. I will not be talking much but I will say I will be answering a few question in the next chapter and lets just say Jaune finally get somewhere with the girls. Ren and Nora will take a break from booping to say hi even. I struggled with this chapter a bit as My main computer over heated as the summer heat hit my area. I hope you all still enjoyed reading the story and a big shout out to all that comment and reviewed the story. And to you all that put bets down you might find out who won soon! See you all at the 20 chapter mile stone! Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 20

**SORRY! I fucked up a little. First things first I'm not dead, just an over thinking idiot. I will talk more down below but for now please enjoy the next chapter !**

* * *

 **Red Hair Red Face**

"h-huh." Was the only word Yang could respond with, she found herself distracted by how close the two of them were. The pleasant sensation on her chest as the knight tried in vain to lift himself off added to the burning heat creeping over her face as with each attempt she felt his hand inadvertently fondle and squeeze her breast. After another attempted failed his hand slide to the side of her chest planting it next to her arm to keep himself from falling on her again. He struggled with his own weight inching closer to her.

Yang could have easily pushed Jaune off, yet she was frozen in place staring up at him. Her eyes found his lips. They looked soft, and sharing the same warmth she felt cover her body as it pressed against his. Relaxed, closing her eyes, she leaned into the knight as her arms found their way around his body embracing the warmth.

His breath tickled her nose as she felt it gently brush over her face. The moment was only a second but it was minutes of waiting for Yang. When she did not feel his lips on hers she wondered why.

Braving one eye open she saw Jaune's face was replaced with the concerned look of her sister and conflicted look of her partner. Following her partners gestures she leaned off the ground to see Pyrrha holding the Knight protectively, her face had a slight blush but was clearly worried as Weiss looked him over. Checking his pulse before placing her hand over his head her eyes closed concentrating.

Seeing her sister was not hurt Ruby smiled before rushing over to Jaune holding his hand in hers. Blake lowered a hand to help her up which she accepted. Getting to her feet she missed the warmth. Looking at the knight her hand moved to her chest then up to touch her lips.

Blake raised her eyebrow, she had never seen Yang like this before and tried to get her attention. "Yang?" The girl just continued to stare ahead. Grabbing her shoulder Yang turned to her friend's touch she remembered was still there. "S-sorry, I'm fine, just drifted for a second." She answered turning back to Jaune. Blake shrugged as she was ignored. Started to walk to the others but smirked at a thought. She turned back to Yang who had not moved. "Just curious, does his hand feel just as good when he washing your hair?"

Flinching back Yang's face turned scarlet again at the question, remembering his touch in the bath.

Fuming, she stomped passed Blake muttering, "I just let my guard down." She followed after the blonde chuckling.

Jaune had slipped into unconsciousness after Pyrrha had tackling him off Yang. The girls waited around him patiently to hear what Weiss could make of the situation. Taking a sigh she opened her eyes. She was not panicked but still looked worried.

Standing up and wiping the dirt off her dress. "While this is just a theory." She Began, the others leaning in to hear. "That light that flashed for an instance must have been his Aura. He probably depleted his reserves in that attempt to lift Yang, allowing the poison that it was suppressing to take effect. Which is why he is only showing signs of it now." She paused looking at the others shocked expressions.

"So not only was his Aura used to help him train but it was also fighting the poison at the same time! How much does he have?!" Ruby shouted looking at the knight. His breathing was steady but strained.

"I need to observe him more in my room where I have the proper equipment. But I refuse to let him in before he takes a bath and washes that smell off." Weiss finished pinching her nose and turning her face away.

There was a mix of looks Weiss received but her defiance was clear. "He's not in danger as he was moving fine just before his Aura was used up. At most he will be out for a few minutes but he will wake up with some control of his movement. As long as he can breathe it's not a problem."

Coughing to get everyone's attention. "So who is going to help me wash him than?" Pyrrha asked blushing brighter to volunteering to wash the knight.

Ruby instantly raised her hand to volunteer as well but Weiss grabbed it and dragged her off saying she needed her help prepping for the idiot.

Blake was confused Yang did not make a fuss or joke as her sister was dragged off by their jealous friend, but she was not standing next to Blake anymore.

Yang had to clear her head and gain control of herself, she had planned to only tease the knight but the sudden contact made her feel weird. This warmth she felt from him and only him, was familiar yet new. She was interested before in what Pyrrha saw in him and wanted to see it too. But as she thought Yang realized she was having fun. The others would not challenge her the same way he did, not embarrass her like she did to so many others. He was a challenge, someone that stood and thought he could beat her. And she wanted to beat him. She would have another go at him but for now she needed to burn off some steam.

Hearing the crashing sound of trees falling over with the distinct cries of wondering Grimm howling in pain. Blake chased after her, and pitied anything in her path. In her haste Blake had left Pyrrha with an unconscious boy in her arms.

Seeing she was alone, her hand hovered over his head brushing a few stray blonde locks from his face she could not help but stare before remembering what she had to do. Gently shift her hold on him before picking him up bridal style. With the change of position Jaune's head was now resting against Pyrrha's chest. His content face resting against her she could not help but yet out quite squeak at the knight sudden contact to her chest. Remembering the seriousness of the moment she rushed inside. Pushing open the bath's door it dawned on her what she had to do. Contemplating on how to undress the boy while keeping his modesty. The knight let out a grown as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision still spinning he reached his hand to hold his head still, but his hand fell. Pyrrha suddenly felt her rear being brushed over by his hand. Shocked she dropped the poor guy onto the floor.

Covering her mouth and blush she let out a small "Sorry."

He responded with a more painful grown.

After the throbbing pain stopped, Pyrrha explained what happened. Leaving out the part of his Aura and replacing it with his adrenalin to suppressing the poison, while fatigued was the cause of his collapse. He sighed hearing how Weiss did not want to help if her room smelled after annoyed him but he did not say.

Still to disoriented and flustered he accepted the lie. Attempting to get off the floor caused him to stagger. Seeing him struggle he was caught by Pyrrha who supported him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Thanks." He replied looking away from her. "Sorry, I let myself get this weak."

"N-no it's no problem really, we're a team now so it natural to help each other."

"Yea team." He spoke a little sour in his tone. Pyrrha frowned hearing his words.

Guiding him into the bath she set him against the wall. Near the sitting shower Yang was using the other day. Handing him a towel to cover himself she left without a word. Sitting up he rotated his shoulders and stretched his arms. "Plenty of control here." Looking down to his feet. His toes twitched slightly but was dead weight none the less. "Not so much there."

Sighing, he removed his cloths tossing then close to the door. He then made his way to the stool taking the set before starting the water. Filling a small wooden bucket with water and soap he was about to start when he heard someone behind him.

Turning around he was surprised to see Pyrrha stand there, her one hand behind her back grabbing the other as she blushed unconformable before him. Her body was covered in a towel hugging her tightly. She avoid his face looking away her own matching the color of her hair, Jaune realized he was staring and turned to face the shower head in front of him.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Jaune thought screaming in his mind. Visibly flinching as he heard her kneel down behind him.

"While I would normally never do this, the possible chance you might fully lose control over your body is too much of a threat, plus it would be faster to help you clean up so you can go to Weiss sooner." Pyrrha stated as if the line was rehearsed.

Hearing that she was not going to try anything weird, Jaune relaxed. Surprising Pyrrha who was fidgeting behind him. Taking another bucket he slid it back to her with a clean hand towel.

Pyrrhas dipped the cloth into the warm soapy water, gently she reached to hold onto his shoulder. Jumping back as her hand touched his skin like it was hot metal. She then placed it and began to wash the sweet and dirt form his form. The thin fabric did muffle the feeling of his muscle as she worked but the strength beneath the skin was evident.

While she had no problem showing off her body before while her helmet was still covering her face she was expose now. Impure thought rushed her mind, probably caused by Blake's stupid smut. But she could not faulted here. He needed her and she had to remind focused.

Covering his back with the soapy water, she closed her eyes to ignore the view. Her mind started to drift as she worked. In her mind she was looking into his body. She thought back to what drew her to him in the first place. At the center of his core was a light, she saw hidden behind his eyes. It was strong, but gentle. Her body was leaning closer and closer to his back. Interested at first to see more of the light, she pushed him to his limits in the cave, earning her the scar on her side. But she had got what she wanted.

Returning to the Order to deliver her report, information was given to her after telling of her new claimed.

It changed how she saw him yet she could not tell him the truth, at least not yet. She had to let things play out but the desire to get close was a torture to resist. But she had to be patient and not rush things between them. To keep him with her and the others she had to force him to stay, even if she had to threaten his friends to do so. That would not help improve things but it gave her and the others time to be with him.

"P-Pyrrha?" Hearing her name, she opened her eyes. Screaming internally as she found herself pressing against his back.

Jumping away. "S-sorry! I-I was just finishing up and was not paying attention. Yea…" She forced the words out.

Grabbing the bucket of water she dumped it on his back, washing away the suds but also silence him.

She then saw the marks decorated across his back. She had been too lost in her thoughts at the start to see them before and the suds had blocked them. But now she could see the various marks in size around his body. While she had never got hit before the other girls would from time to time. And even then their Aura would have blocked the attack and healed the wound before it could scar. But Jaune was not like them, he had his Aura still locked. All the battles he fought showed and the reality of how vulnerably he had been sunk in.

Her hand brushed her own waist feeling the rough skin. She then looked at his shouldered. She had marked him the same as he had marked her.

"Does it still hurt?" Pyrrha asked, she could not hide the guilt in her voice.

Jaune kept his head straight not turning back to look at her. His hand moved to touch the mark covering it.

"Does yours?" He asked back.

She paused. "Not really…"

There was a silence between them. Pyrrha wanted to leave but his laugh stopped her.

"Ha-ha. I'm surprised I even got the hit in." She was shocked he let out a chuckle. "Though I was fighting the other girls, and the fang, and the grimm, and that weird hybrid thing too so I was not in my top form. But still you were… you all were on a different level."

"Jaune…" She started.

"No. Do not give me your pity I lost because I was weak. " He cut her off, dumping the water over his body to remove last of the suds. "Even if I must train with you and the others I will get stronger and I will make sure to not lose again. Who knows I might even reach your level and kick you back down with the rest of us." He turned to face her, giving a defiant look she notice the light in his eyes again.

Her arms covered her waist as a shiver rushed up her spine. The pity and guilt before was gone. With the weight lifted she moved closer to him her face inches from his, she smirked not backing down from the challenge he stated. "Big talk, I look forward to making you into a worthy fighter that could actually make me try for once."

They both grinned.

"Thou I will give credit to whoever trained you last." Pyrrha broke the stare first leaning back. "They must have been good to get you to at least this level."

Jaune huffed at the backhanded compliment, crossing his arms he leaned back too. "You will be surprised how living with seven warrior's sister can make you stay in top… shape… Shit."

Jaunes face went pale, a look of fear covered his face as he was visibly shacking.

Pyrrha did not know what had happened new but in a blur she was standing up facing Jaune who was holding her shoulders in a tight grip. His head was looking at the floor.

"I forgot." He whispered.

"Y-you forgot?" She repeated trying to collect herself.

"I FORGOT ABOUT MY SISTER!" He shouted looking up at her in terror.

"What about your sisters!" She asked again trying to understand.

Calming down Jaune almost begged. "Listen very closely to what I'm about to say." Pyrrha shock her head as she listened.

"My family cannot know I am dead or in trouble. I need you to set up a message route for me and my family. I know this is sounding fishy but they have to know I and still alive at least. If you must you can filter what I say but you got to let me get a letter to them. Jaune was pleading now.

Pyrrha thought he looked kind of cute like this, almost like a hurt animal that needed help.

Putting on a neutral face she paused to consider the request. He was worried about his family thinking him dead would cause them pain and sadness. But at the same time this could be a trap.

"You swear by your oath you will not give away anything, about us and the Fang?" She asked.

"Yes I swear, I will even let you write it for me I just need to let them know I'm still alive." Jaune answered.

"Huh, very well I will make preparations for you to talk to your family. But you will have to follow exactly what I Eeep." She tried to sound harsh but the sudden hug from him caught her off guard.

"Thank you." His whispered into her ear.

Blushing redder than her hair she froze in his arms, but slowly she moved to hold him back.

His body was no longer tense but was relaxing in her embrace.

A little too relaxed.

His strength gone and he slumped to the floor.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried leaning over the knight. Her hand by his face she could not feel or hear him breathing.

* * *

 **So Again I Am So Sorry I had not posted this sooner. I was just being an idiot and was worried over stupid stuff. In short I rewrote this chapter three times trying to get it right in my own eyes when any of the chapters would have been fine, I was just trying to hard instead of just writing.**

 **In other news I did start my news story the Boy that Smelled of Gold  as a little jump start to my old way of writing. So if you all want to check it out go ahead. **

**But onto the questions in this story. I do apologies if i do not explain or write what i want to be expressed in the story properly still a novice to the writing thing . So many ask how Jaune can be so cool be a slave to the girls, but he really is not a slave. He is more bound to them than anything else. HE does not have to work or do anything degrading for them but they are his seniors and training masters. And while he does have the threat of Ren hanging over his head its more of a warning to stay behaved.**

 **Pyrrha and some of the other girls want to add him to the group as a full member of the team but as they are still not sure of his loyalties yet its a shaky bridge to cross. But lets just say things might change for Jaune and how he sees the world.**

 **As Always I want to thank everyone for reading the story and sticking around with me. I really like writing as it is an outlet for me to vent and just have fun. Plus it makes me feel like im doing something worth wild. Please feel free to comment, review, question, or just hit me up with a pm. Thanks again and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

 **(I will make sure to post faster)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, So I know this is on the short side but I originally wanted to have this with the other chapter I was working on. And well it started to get a bit to long and I have not posted anything so I decides to post this little bit and the rest of the chapter in a day after I finish it and clean it up. So for now please enjoy this Ren X Nora Chapter that a few people were looking for. As always more to say below.**

* * *

 **The Calm and The Storm**

"Peace and Quiet." Inhale and exhale. "Peace and Quiet."

Over and over this was said, by the man sitting under a great oak tree. All around him the field of grass swayed in the gentle wind, moving softly back and forth. A stream run down the hill next to him, water rushed down adding to the tranquility. Relaxed he sat, meditating. A smile on his lips as he continued his chant falling deeper into thought and himself.

(ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz)

With the sound, clouds formed blocking the sun, the gentle wind picked up rushing faster and faster against his face. The ground trembled beneath him, yet he refused to break. "Peace and Quiet" he thought again and again. His eyebrow twitched, and his jaw clenched in annoyance.

"PEACE AND QUITE" he all but shouted, eyes open to see the tranquil world around him break and shatter.

(ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz)

He rose from his spot searching for the source of the sound, looking behind the tree and object was flying at his face. He could only flinch as the force slammed into his face, a jolt of pain followed forcing is eyes closed.

Rubbing his face he found he was laying on a bed. The spectacled white ceiling came in focus as his eyes adjusted to the light.

A soft warmth covered his body weighing on him as it shifted with his breathing.

Looking down the source of the sound was found. Orange hair covered the head resting on his chest, as her arms held him close to her body, his own hand was resting on her bare back gently rubbing in circles.

Shifting to not disturb her, he looked to see her sleeping face. "How could someone drooling on me be so cute?" He spoke in a whisper.

Humming in her sleep she smiled, nuzzling into his chest more before letting a content sigh followed her breath.

Surprisingly Ren was shocked to see Nora still asleep. Normally she would be the one to wake him, even if it was a little early for him. But her morning kisses and cuddles made up for the lack of sleep he endured, after a long night of catching up on missed opportunity in their youth.

But last night slowly made its way back to his memory and Nora insisted on leading and "spoiling" him for all his hard work pleasing her. And boy did she spoil him.

The soft caring words as they embraced, the fast pace action of her hips riding him without pause. And then the tender kiss with three simple words completed the perfect night.

A laugh escaped his throat, thinking how hard she wanted to please him when just being by his side was more than enough. Gently his hand moved through her orange locks pushing them to the side as he kissed her head.

"Mmmm, Morning Renny. Sleep well?" Her tired green eyes slowly open to meet his pink. Smiling she moved to kiss him, sluggishly sliding her naked body up his to meet his lips. Enjoying the act and the kiss Ren smiled back rubbing his nose against hers.

"No more than usually, but since you still seem tired from last night how about I bring you breakfast?" Ren said, sliding the cover off both of them hopping the cool air would rouse her enough to let go.

It did not work. Feeling the cool air, Nora hugged tighter snaking her arms around his chest to get more of his warmth. With a sigh he yet her enjoy it for a moment, before his own hands moved to her side.

Giggles filled the room, still refusing to let go she tried to hold on but reluctantly she released the boy to hold her own sides as her giggle fit faded.

Glaring at Ren who was able to slide off the bed. She felt the warm covers of their bed return, calming her as he kissed her nose again. "Boop" He smile at her.

Lightly tapping his nose with her finger, "Boop" She returned nuzzling back into the bed.

Turning to get breakfast, Ren left the room.

After carrying Nora to the bath and helping her clean up, she was still a little lacking her usually peppy energy. Till she smelled the stake of pancakes waiting for her at the table.

Jumping of Ren she attack the sugary meal, licking her lips with a belch and patting her full stomach.

Noon soon came and work was needed to be done. Nora gearing up left to visit the village, gather supplies and news she promised to hurry back, and pleaded him to be in the same spot when she got back.

Losing him once took it toll on her more ways than he like to admit. At times he would still find her crying in her sleep calling his name, or at times rushing through tasks to check up on him and make sure he was still there.

But she was slowly getting better, and he was happy to see her after all the long years they were apart.

With a deep breath he focused on the chores left to him. Cleaning the dishes and dusting the house was not difficult with such a small space. He tended to the garden picking fresh herbs to make his drinks that Nora still hated.

With all that done he sat in the middle of the house, legs cross he centered himself. His breathing slowed as seconds passed by too minutes.

Again his peace was broken as Nora rushed through the door tacking him to the ground in a mix of worry and happiness.

On the floor he gently patted her back to know he was still here, as she calmed down.

"Ren I missed you, I had to stop by and talk with an old teacher when he stared one of his rants about his youth and Grimm slaying. But after words I ran into Pyrrha, you know the girl with red hair that captured Jaune and has the special connection I told you about earlier, anyway I ran into her and we talked a bit she was happy we got back together together again and wanted to stop on by to meet you. (Nora.) But the big news was the Jaune was all healed up and started to be trained by them, he has his Aura unlocked but reaching it is slow given his lack of training and understanding. (Nora!) But the girls are working on that among other things. Although she is a bit worried since Weiss poisoned him (NORA!) that things might get hard especially with the whole trusting them and evenly us. But she says its will work out and he looks so cute when he helpless."

(NNNOOOORRRRAAA!)

"Yes Ren?" She answered calmly with a smile.

Taking a sigh he lowered his voice back to its usually tone. "Nora, what do you mean Jaune was poisoned?" He asked concerned.

"OOOoo, that don't worry, one of the girls Weiss wanted to test him and make sure he would not go running off so she thought to poison him slash test him to see if he was worthy." Nora waved her hand as it was not a big deal for a person to be poisoned.

"But.." Ren started before a figure touched his lip. "Ren these girls are the best of the best and would not let a thing happen to Jaune. Trust me they could not be in better hands."

.

.

.

.

 **Back with Jaune and the Girls.**

"Ruby hand me the Coral color vial on my desk stat. No you Dolt that's Salmon color, I asked for the Coral one!" Weiss yelled stressed.

"What the Fuck is Coral!" Ruby shouted back trying find the right one.

"It's the stronger pink to yellowish-pink color, Salmon is the orange tinged with Pink." Pyrrha pointed to the correct vial while she tried to secure Jaune to the bed, his body spasming.

"That's Yellowish pink not Coral!" Weiss screamed. Jaune now foaming at the mouth.

"Label your vials better!" Ruby and Pyrrha yelled.

 **Back with Jaune and the Girls.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"The best of hands." Nora smiled.

* * *

 **Well there you go Ren x Nora fans hope you are happy, I really had a fun time writing this part out. And Like I said above I will post the rest of the chapter with in a day. I wanted to make a longer chapter for you all but ended up taking to much time. As always I value each and everyone of you that read my stories and hope you are still enjoying them. Please feel free to comment, review or just message me about the story or anything. I love talking to you guys and each response helps. Thanks for reading and see you all soon**


	24. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone, Im not dead. So a lot has happened in the time between the last chapter, and I will be honest with you all. I am a lazy fuck. But a Lazy fuck that is working and taking summer classes and trying to have at least a poor social life. Add A.D.D. to the mix and it is my life.**

 **But i am so happy to be back and writing again. Really this is one of the few things I do that I feel good about. Again having all of you enjoy the story just makes it even better. I have more to say below but for now please enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Different Type of Kiss**

The room was relativity quite. Jaune laid on the bed, his breathing slow and shallow but steady. Weiss was at her desk looking over measurements double checking the content before adding the various liquids, herbs, and powders together. Ruby was sitting next to the bed. Legs curled up to her chest, her head resting against them as she held one of his hands in hers. Pyrrha was standing on the other side of the bed, her hand gently rubbing his arm. Her gaze refusing to leave his resting form

Near silent now, the room was only minutes ago chaotic.

 **.**

Pyrrha holding the limp form of Jaune in her arms had rushed to Weiss's room, practically ripping the metal from the wood she flung the door open. Ruby and Weiss hearing the heavy footsteps had already began to prepare for the treatment.

Taking the other arm of Jaune around her shoulder Ruby helped a visibly shaken Pyrrha place him on the bed. Weiss wasting no time was holding a small mirror in front of his face, her other hand placed two fingers alone his neck checking his pulse.

As the tiny glass fogged slightly Weiss knew he was still breathing as limited as it was they still had a chance. Pyrrha was ordered to fasten his body to the bed with the leather straps hanging to the side. Ruby rushed to the desk to retrieve the rest of the vials Weiss needed with only a tiny bit of confusing on proper color tones and shades.

With the "pink" vial in hand Weiss begin to mix the antidote. She asked Ruby to check his breathing again.

Holding the mirror as still as possible Ruby waited to spot the tiny fog form again, but stayed clear.

"He stopped breathing!" Ruby called to Weiss still working on the drug.

"He needs CPR." She replied to the room, as Pyrrha dropped the strap in her hand, pushing her damp hair to the side to perform the act, a blur of red blocked her way. "Eep."

Weiss almost dropped the needle in her hand seeing why Pyrrha yelped.

Hands cupping his face, Ruby's lips were pressed against his. Her cheeks red as they inflated with air, pushing it into the boy's lungs.

Separating to fill her own lungs with air she begin pushing down on his chest counting to herself.

Pyrrha while annoyed by her young friend acting first, she finished the last of the straps tugging on them to test them. Weiss, her face as well red but glaring at the knight finished filling the needle and pressed to let the air out.

"Pyrrha, Ruby I need you both to hold him down. This will get him stable, but it will also. Agitate him too." Weiss looked at both girls as the got into place. Ruby was holding his legs with her own body on top. Pyrrha placed a scrap of leather in his mouth, than her hands on his shoulder and chest.

Both turned to Weiss nodding as she infected the needle into Jaunes arm. Pushing the liquid into his vein she pulled the needle out placing it on the table before mirroring Pyrrha's grip on him.

Jaune was still for a moment his body showing no change. Till his breathing returned.

It grew faster and faster, taking in quick gulps of air, his arm twitched, his head moving side to side as his pale face turned red.

Fingers dug into the sheet, as his body trembled violently. Pushing with all their might the girls stayed firm as the spasms grew.

A muffle cries of pain filled the room, the bed creaked with the force on top of it. Ruby felt his knee dart into her stomach winding the girl. She gasped but kept her grip.

Weiss struggled with the force, his arm stressing the leather around him she put all her strength keeping it from breaking free.

Finally his body started to calm down, as a soft white light covered it.

Fingers still white after holding her grip Ruby slide off the bed clenching and releasing her hand to restore feeling while holding her stomach. "Did you have to put in so much stimulant in that shot?"

Weiss eyed her partner for question her skill. "Well of course I had too, he needed to start breathing again." Pointing a finger at him. "If he got her sooner I could have used less."

"He only got this way cause you made him take a bath first." Pyrrha sternly reminded the white haired girl that was avoiding her eyes.

"Look, he's stable now that his aura kicked in, now let's just calm down and see how he reacts." Ruby stepped between the two.

 **Which brings us to the present.**

Weiss walked over to Jaune. Even with his aura active his face was twisted in pain and stress. Placing a hand on his forehead it was hot but lower, his pulse also slowing to a normal rate. Clearing her throat she got the attention of the two other girls. "Now that he has calmed down, I need you two to do a supply run."

"What! But we" Weiss cut Ruby off "Can leave him right now. The aura booster is not done yet. And as much as I want him out of my room, I have to monitor him and take notes in case this happens again."

Before Pyrrha could open her mouth Weiss begin again. "I give my word that while in my care no harm will befall anyone." Weiss raised her hand as she repeated the vow.

Pyrrha signed but let her continue.

"Ruby. I need you to run to the village and hand this list to the alchemist there. Do Not Drop anything on the way back." Weiss glared at the hooded girl before handing her a piece of paper. She disappeared soon after leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

"Pyrrha, in the south forest is a flower that grows by bodies of water. You can handle the Grimm there but still be carefully." Weiss held a book open, pointing to the flower drawn in its pages.

Taking the book she studied the flower and leafing the page, before rushing out the door with it in hand. Stopping only to suit up and retrieve her gear.

With the two gone Weiss looked down at Jaunes face. His mouth slightly open she stared at his lips before snorting and stomping back to her desk.

Sparing another look as he groaned in his sleep, she sighed shaking her head and continued to her desk.

The soft jiggle of the piston grinding against the mortar in Weiss hands echoed in the room. Checking back every few minutes on him she would record the results in a journal, replacing the damp towel on his forehead, then returned to her task.

Time passed slowly for Weiss, but did not feel alone. The pulsing light in the room was almost comforting to her.

Adding the grounded pieces to a bowl she stirred it together to form a paste.

Walking back to Jaune she removed the towel and raised his head, taking the paste from the bowl Weiss tried to slide it into his mouth. But stopped.

"This is not going to work." She frowned pulling the bowl away. She stared at his open mouth again.

"It's not a kiss, it's just, a medical emergence! Right, just like with Ruby she was not kissing him but just saving his pathetic life." Weiss talked to herself.

She felt his body tremble in her hand with a small groan.

With a groan of her own she put the paste into her mouth chewing it. She was glad to be alone as the bitter medicine made her feel sick. Looking down at Jaune another shade of green followed.

"It's just an indirect kiss with Ruby. It's not his mouth its Ruby's. It's not his mouth it's Ruby's." Weiss thought repeatedly. Eyes closed her hand cupped his face, the other holding her hair back. As her lips touched his, she flinched away for a moment but pressed on. Sliding her tongue past her lips she opened his mouth pushing the medicine along it into his mouth.

The medicine passed down his throat swallowing it. With the last of it gone Weiss pulled away their lips still connected by a thread of saliva, her hand covering her mouth she could not help but take in the feeling that was on her lips.

Shaking her head of the thought she rushed back to her desk. Missing the eye that peaked open as she walked away.

"While not as fast acting as an injection, the mixture I gave him should reduce his fever and help him sleep. We are low on needles as it is no need to waste more. Note to change dose to a digestible form." Weiss thought reaching her desk.

A force of habit Weiss begin to clean her tools and return them to their set place on the table till she noticed the fallen photo frame.

Picking it up, she stared at the image behind the glass.

In the photo was a family. The farther was off to the side a stern look in his eyes but a smile was clear under his mustache. A hand resting on his should belonged to a women in an elegant dress she looked frail but only added to her beauty. They were watching two little girls standing side by side they hands held together. Both girls looked to be singing to the couple.

A tear dropped onto the glass, the frame trembling in her hand, she wiped the tears from her eyes but stopped. In the reflection of the glass her hand was covering her left eye. Moving it the red slash appeared over it.

Fist clenched she cursed.

 **.**

The world around him was a blur. Voices would be talking, shouting around him but he could not understand as they were muffled. His body was heavy, weighted down. Something was put in his mouth.

Then it hurt.

His body was burning inside out. Every muscle tensed to smother the flames but failed. After that he blacked out.

When he came too, the world was still blurry but the heat was gone. A white figure was leaning over him now. Something cold was touching his face, but it felt too good for him to care.

Bitter, something bitter was now in his mouth sliding down his throat.

Blinking Weiss's face came into view, than back to the nothing.

Opening his eyes again he was now outside. He moved to get up but a gentle hand pushed him back down. A weight on his arms kept them pinned.

Looking up he saw the smiling face of his sister. Stunned he returned to the soft lap his head was resting on. He glanced down to see a pair of blonde heads using his arms as pillows. To the side was another girl leaning against the tree that was over them, turning the pages of her book. In the distance two more girls was running in the field laughing as they went.

A hand then ruffled his hair getting his attention. Looking up she was smiling at him then turned to the side. Following her eyes he saw another girl kneeing next to him. Her eyes were covered by the golden hair they all shared. Clasping her hand together she tilted her head up.

She was singing a song. A song he had not heard in a long time.

He tried to stay awake to hear more. But his eyes grew heavy and began to close. Yet the song was still being song. Slowly another voice was taking over, growing louder as the girl next to him was fading way. Replaced by another with white hair.

The song was the same, just as beautiful to hear. But the tone was different. It sounded sad, cold, alone.

Too lost in the song, he did not notice he was now sitting up staring at her.

Turning around the note she held died in her open mouth as she looked to see him staring at her.

She groaned, closing her mouth and covering her face with her hand as she turned around.

Collecting herself she turned back to face him, a blush still on her cheeks.

The silence continued as the two awkwardly stared at each other.

"Sooo." Jaune began.

"You. Heard. Nothing." She hissed.

"I." He tried again.

"Nothing!" She hollered.

Signing "Fine, you butchered the song anyway." Jaune returned to the bed rolling away from her.

"W-what! Butchered? I was on point." Weiss stomped. Glaring at him.

"No you milked the last verse holding it too long. Which is impressive but the tone you sang it in felt like a tragedy." Jaune sat up from the bed.

"Well sorry, it's too heavy for you, but my tone is the right one for the song. You heard it wrong." Weiss shot back crossing her arms.

"Look I get how people can sing however they want but, how would you know the right way it was meant to be interpreted?" Jaune tried to counter.

"Well it was one of the first songs I wrote before…. No." Weiss stopped holding herself as she whispered the last word.

"No?" He tilted his head leaning forward confused.

"Yes. No! We are not doing this child story sharing moment bullshit." Weiss shouted arms at her sides putting her foot down.

"What are?" Jaune tried but was cut off. "Stop. The others might fall for it I won't. You're playing us. No one that was put in your position would be this civil with us."

Jaune stayed silent, letting her continue. "How? How can you still smile around us and not hate us?"

Jaune continue to be silent.

"We hurt you, almost killed you. Even if you say you don't hold attachment to your comrades. The way you sacrificed yourself in the caves and drink poison says otherwise, for at least a few people.

"You should be mad, hating us, resenting us." Weiss knew she hated the cities for abandoned them, and letting those monsters do as they pleased. She touched her scar.

She was looking at him, waiting to hear what he would say.

Jaune took a breath before looking at her. "I told you all before. About my past, what I went through. Guess I got to be clearer."

"When I killed that bastard defending my sister. I was forced to serve in his place. I join a group against my will and my family was spared. Since then I was marked and tossed in the front lines. Over and over again. Each time I returned no matter if we won or lost they would just send me off on another suicide mission. To them I was not a person, hell I was not even a tool. A tool has value. I was fodder. As long as I took an enemy with me they did not care if I lived or died." Weiss was now salient.

"After being in so many fights you learn a few things. You can't save everyone. No matter how hard you try someone will get hurt or die. I almost gave up. Until I meet Ren and Alice. Then I learned you got to at least save as many as you can and protect the people you care about." Jaune looked to Weiss she was still looking away from him.

"You know it's funny really." She faced him curious. "I find myself forced into another cause, with someone I care about being leverage. You girls are called monsters worse than the Grimm yet you treated me better than those called hero's in the city. Even while training you push me but never too hard." Jaune yawned feeling the medicine kick in.

"You don't trust me, and you still show me mercy when you could just leave me to suffer. Even you Weiss." She looked surprised. "You gave me medicine to make me comfortable at the cost of your own." She looked away again with a tiny blush.

"You're a little cold at times but you have a heart." Jaune chuckled returning to the bed. "Almost like a Snow Angel."

The room was silent again. Weiss stood for a moment till Jaune was fast asleep. She walked over to him pinching his cheek, but pulled the blanket over him.

She then walked out the door.

Waiting for her on the other side was the rest of the girls. "Satisfied?" She asked them.

"Are you?" Pyrrha asked back.

 **.**

(Knock, Knock)

The sound stirring him from his sleep, Jaune rubbed his eyes getting up. He was in his own room again. With a yawn he reached the door opening it to the warm smile of Pyrrha. "Hello." She greeted in her hand was a tray with breakfast on it.

"Morning Pyrrha." He replied shuffling to the side to let her in. The smell of fresh food as she passed quickly roused him.

Taking the seat across from her, he start to eat.

"I'm glad to see you made a full recovery since yesterday, it was shocking to see you collapse like that." She said blushing a little.

Jaune chocked on the apple he was eating when remembering where he collapsed.

She waited letting him recover giggling softly at him. "Now, I got something important to talk to you about. It involves, Ren."

Jaune stopped coughing looking up at Pyrrha. Her tone was even and calm, no sign of it being a threat or news he would not want to hear. Pushing the plate to the side he put his hand on the table. "I'm listening."

"I will be blunt Jaune. We truly wish for you to trust us. And holding your friend over your head will only block that message. So we have deiced to let you meet him and let him go where ever he wants to go. But for this to work we asked that you trust us with the extra training that you will be doing." Pyrrha finished staying in a neutral expression.

Jaune thought for a moment before answering. "Alright what type of training will this be?"

"It could be considered spiritual." Pyrrha hinted smiling.

* * *

 **Before I begin I want to thank everyone for reading and sticking with me. I know Im not the best with updates or editing and I just appreciate people still reading. Positive or negative I like reading your comments and seeing what you all think. (Cough) but I like positive better or at least a thoughtful post instead of just "This is shit" okay why is it shit? Sorry I will save that for below.**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed the story and keep reading! See you all soon.**

 **(Now to the address)**

 **I would like to make a few points about this story. I have said this before but I again apologies if my writing causes confusing and I do not portray what is happening in the story or how the character feel clearly. This is my lack of skill as a writer and I have to get better at this.**

 **But I hope this chapter address some of the recent comments I get about how Jaune has been acting so passive with the girls.**

 **To address one review that I got recently which I am grateful for since I see some points in were they are getting confused even if they referred to it as shit. Quote them. "This is Fanon" Which means it is based on another story. So the character are going to be what they are. Jaune is based on Jaune and at the start of the show he was the weakest one that needed the extra help. Yes I could have, and some have already have made him in their own stories into a badass fighter, with a 10 inch dick that kills grimm with a thought while fucking the whole female cast of the show. (Still a fun story to read) But that not who Jaune is in this story.**

 **If I wanted Jaune to be the Whipping boy to the girls. I would have him be emasculated, actually beaten, and even abused in all ways possible physically, emotionally, and mentally.  
**

 **I don't really think it would be considered him bend over for them by getting stronger, and just doing regular house chores. I mean its not like he didn't do those things before while in the army or even at his own house.**

 **His sister trained him at the start and they were just as hard as the girls even if a few of them babied him but that's for another chapter.**

 **So is Jaune there against his will, yes.**

 **Is he miserable, no.**

 **Is he a slave? If you see him like that then he is a slave. Whatever.**

 **But if people are waiting for and Spoiler this does not happen for Jaune to start fighting back and beating them then this is not the story for you.**

 **X(Kind Of Spoilers)X**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The point of the story is that a guy gets captured, been on both sides of the fighting, and tries to make things better for all. And along the way he might fall for a few girls and they fall for him.**

 **Throw in a few Grimm monsters inspired by Greek and Roman Mythos, some actions fight scenes, people trying to form friendships or more, and even a little lemon. That's it.**

 **Who knows maybe the girls will learn something.**

 **Weiss might learn that just because a group of people are evil doesn't mean all people in it are.**

 **Blake might learn to overcome the past and not hold onto it and let go.**

 **Ruby might see the hardship of being a leader but mature from them.**

 **Yang might learn to not let her emotions control her.**

 **Pyrrha might see that she does not have to be perfect all the time and even be allow to make mistakes.**


	25. The Return

It was bitter sweet really. Normally Nora would be the best or worst person to share a bed with. At times she would be clinging to his side smiling in her sleep peacefully warming and cuddling him. On the other hand, her night time shifting would somehow make his groin her new pillow and his face a place to dig her feet against for warmth. But he would not trade her for the world. At best she would soon return flopping down beside him taking his body against hers as she fell back to sleep. At worst she would tackle and drag him out of bed off on a new adventure or new idea she dreamed the night before. Which, when neither happened her absence worried him.

Feeling last night's hour long "quickly" as she puts it, his body protested getting out but he pushed passed it. Covering himself in the new robes Nora had bought for him at the market, he made his way to the kitchen hoping her morning hunger brought her there. Ingredients were out and scattered around the room, pots and bowls already used to mix the batter and sauces. Ren sighed shaking his head at the mess he would have to clean up but smiled seeing how Nora had tried to make breakfast for him.

Her voice soon got his attention she was by the front door talking to someone, and with the way her normal bubbly and warm tone was replaced with a softer and defensive one, his worries grew. As he approached Nora's voice was getting louder almost shouting, while the guest answered politely but did not back down.

 **Outside**

"It's too soon! Ren's not fully healed, he is still adjusting back to letting his aura be free and letting it flow. He was holding his aura back for so long that it's a struggle to let it out of his body!" Nora shouted stomping her foot down. "It's only been a month since we found him and you want him to go back to pretending to be normal. To suppress his soul again?!"

"I know how long you waited and hoped for this moment Nora. You used to tell all of us stories from your childhood, and now that you found him it must seem like you still dreaming but please help us with this." Pyrrha asked. "And we're not asking him to suppress again, in fact we want to help him release it."

"But!" Nora tried but was cut off by Pyrrha.

"He is not going away, we just want him to help Jaune out with the basics. He already unlocked his aura and Jaune trust's him more than anyone here. We just…"

Ren hearing Jaune's name stepped out from the door. Both girls silent as he walked to them. Nora not looking at him with a pout on her face, while Pyrrha gave a soft if not awkward smile and wave.

"How is Jaune?" He asked his words calm but sharp.

Pyrrha looked to the side before back to him. "He is progressing, the other girls are starting to warm up to him and while it might have been rough the first few days, weeks. He started training and has impressed them."

Ren continued to stare down the Spartan but she did not flinch. "So the booster you gave him is working well, no side effects?" There she did flinch.

"The booster is working to help is aura along, but it was more effective than we thought." Rens eyes narrowed. "While not fatal, (as far as we know). It worked too well and puts a strain on his muscles and nerves to the point of him having slight, paralyses." Nora snorted covering her face, Ren looking over to her as she turned away whistling casually.

"Which is why we want you to help him balance his aura and learn control. The breathing and meditation is basic level but the start of the foundation to mastering aura, and while we would like him to have more trust in us, recent events have made things tense. So seeing a friend as promised and having you work with him to get better and also help yourself. It is a win, win for all of us." Pyrrha finished looking at Ren with a more natural smile.

He turned to Nora who was still not looking at either of them. But she did not argue or fight against the idea. He was not happy lying to his friend but with how fate set them in motion he knew it might be for the best if Jaune gained better control of his aura. And it would be good to see him again.

"I will help." Pyrrha smiled while Nora tensed up gripping her shirt. "On the condition I get to see him and talk with him first." Ren stepped towards Pyrrha. "I will have a few other conditions but those can wait."

Pyrrha again did not show any discomfort but stood there listening to him. "That is fine, as long as he gets to see you and how we keep to our word then things will work out. Is a few days enough time for you to prepare?"

Ren nodded.

"Then I will see you soon. But if you have any plans that might require our help please ask. While we might not have started off well, I hope we can still be friends." Pyrrha smiled and reached out to shack his hand. Ren hesitated for a moment but took her hand. After what he had seen in the caves, and Nora filling in the gaps he knew that while it might seem cruel the world was much more.

Pyrrha waved to Nora who returned the gesture without looked up. Pyrrha put her hood over her head and departed into the woods. How any of them get around without getting lost was beyond him. But the door to their house slamming behind him told Ren his peaceful day would have to wait.

 **In the forest**

Pyrrha was making her way back to her teams home, when she stopped. The bush to her left rustled as a figure emerged their face covered by shadow. Reaching for her blade a voice stopped her.

"Looking a little tense, Pyrrha. Your so tense I had to stop my normal greeting." The female voice spoke laughing as the Spartan relaxed.

"Your to blame if one of theses days you little hobby gets you hurt." Pyrrha smiled returning her blade and taking the hood off her head.

"Well you know me, I always get a kick when I see the look on their face when i pop up." They laughed as they stepped out of the shadows orange eye's meeting green.

 **Back with Ren**

Follow behind her, Ren saw her continue were she had left off, making breakfast for them. Sliding behind her she did not tense or pull away but stopped what she was doing when he wrapped his arms around her waist. But her eyes still avoiding his.

"Nora?" He called.

She remained silent, still looking away.

"Nora." He tried again.

Still nothing.

With words not helping he tried a different approach.

Holding her in place his hands soon started to tickle her sides moving up and down her body, her laugh soon broke into his own as she turned around and started to do the same to him. Each tickling the other laughing and trying to gain the upper hand, they soon found each other on the floor gasping for air as they recovered.

Ren was under her as she would always end up on top. But the laughter ended as tears hit his face and laughter turned to sobbing. Pulling her in close Ren let her cry against his shoulder. After she calmed down she finally looked back at him when he called her name.

"I'm sorry Ren. I know he is your friend and I saw him risk his life to help and fight with you and I hurt you and cause you trouble." She spoke struggling with the words pouring from her mouth.

"Nora."

"But we just found each other again! I don't want to lose you!"

"Nora. I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that but what if…"

His hand came up to cups her face, his thumb rubbing the tear a side. "I promised, to never leave your side remember. How could I leave my queen to be by herself?"

Stopping, she closed her eyes and calmed down, taking his hand and holding it. She giggled at the familiar touch going back to when they were kids. They were playing and she had fell pushing Ren down into the grass, thinking she had hurt him, she began to cry knowing that he would hate her.

But when she looked down she saw only a smile, the same smile that was looking up at her now. Echoing the same promise they made. "I promise as long as you are my queen I will stay by your side. No matter what." Sealing the promise with a kiss on the cheek, Ren took her lips this time.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." She replied with a hug.

The two stayed on the floor holding each other close. Until a growl broke the silence.

"Hungry? We did skip breakfast." Ren joked from the familiar sound.

Although the color from his face soon drained.

Nora nuzzled against his cheek nibbling his neck and coming close to his ear. Whispering, "Hungry, yes. But for food not so much~~"

* * *

 **And I'm Back! Hello everyone it is good to be home. I apologize for my absence, but I am glad I took a break from writing. I was not having fun and it felt more like a chore than anything else. But I felt the twitch calling be back and with the new season of RWBY coming back I thought this would be a good time to resume. So RWBY The Broken Fang is back and I will be turning out chapter again. I might be a little rusty but I feel good writing again.**

 **Now I did not really edit the story so much (or at all) But now that I started I will be changing a few things. As you might notice. The poison is actually a medicine to boost aura, and I will be changing a few interactions in the story. In short the girls will be a little more tough on Jaune, and he will be a little less agreeable with them. I will say that how some people had an issue with how "easy" Jaune was acted around the girls had a part with me getting tired of writing but I giving it another run. So I will only do minor changes with the past chapters but more or less the way things are with Jaune getting to know the girls personalities and maybe a few taking an interest in him and exploring how that develops will be the meat of the story or at least in this ark. The plan is to post new chapters while editing the older chapters over time.**

 **I want to say that I am still relatively new to the writing thing, and if the story has a few plot holes or issues. I do not intent to do so. But I missed writing and I missed you all. So while its been awhile. Thanks for reading i hoped you enjoy it and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **(Ps I'm putting the alignment in the center to see how that turns out so tell me what you think)**


	26. Chapter 23

**I know, I said how this would be at the end of April much less the start of June. So you all have the right to know why this took so long to post. Ignoring how school and Hunter pushed this back the Main reasons this really took so long was that I was actually having trouble getting back into the story. Not so much the enjoyment of writing it but the flow and method of writing it. Hunter had a complete different tone to it and I have not touched this story in a year much less looked it over or my notes on it. I was having so much trouble that I actually did what a lot of you have been suggesting for so long. And I found a beta to help me write this... **

**Which brings me to the second reason why this was delayed so much. The Beta I found was not what I was expecting. My understand was that a Beta would go over the story and edit the mistakes and only really change lines of text if needed. The email they sent me back had the story completely changed with mistakes that even I spotted. (And you all know how bad I am at that.)**

 **The whole situation was just a mess. So moving on.**

 **I wrote this chapter to help me get back into the story, as it is more about what happen when Jaune passed out in Weiss's room and the girls discussing how they would handle the situation. So its more background info than story progression but I wanted to get some feed back first before advancing the plot. There was gonna be more to this chapter with each of the girls in their own rooms thinking about Jaune and how they feel about him personally and him joining the team. But I thought I save that for the next chapter.**

 **Which brings us to something I want you all to know.**

 ** I am looking for a new Beta.**

 **This Chapter is my draft, so if you are a Beta (or know a Beta) and are not busy and willing to take a look, send me a copy of this chapter you touched up and we can work together. A lot of my readers would thank you. Just please be a Beta and not a fake. With that said please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **The Talk**

Ruby stared out the window into the shadowed forest, her head resting on her arms. As her feet lazily rocked back and forth from her seat. Weiss was at the table across from her, going over the numerous notes around her. Ruby shifted her head to look back at her, catching blues eyes as she was already looking at her, mouth open as if she was about to speak. Ruby picked her head up and smiled at her friend, waiting to hear what she wanted to say. This caused the older girl's cheeks to darken and for her to cover the apparent yawn with the side of hand before going back to her work. Ruby hid her giggle as she remembered the first time they meet. Weiss would acted so cold to everyone, especially her as they had the worst start in the group. Weiss would have never yawned around her before, but now Ruby enjoyed seeing how Weiss was opening up and started to relax around her.

Laying her head back on her arms, Ruby continued her watch in wait of her sister and her partner to return. The sun was setting as it light was already fading from the sky. It was a rule of the house that everyone not on a mission, would return back to the house before nightfall. While all of the girls could handle themselves just fine in the night. It was more of a percussion, to inform the others where they would be if they were staying out or if there was something wrong and could not return by themselves.

While this rule had caused a few misunderstands, especially with Yang getting over paranoid about her being lost in the woods. When Ruby was just a few feet away, busy in her workshop having lost track of time on her latest project. But still this rule did help, when Blake was late after she had gotten sick on rotten fish she caught, or when Weiss who actually got lost exploring the woods for the rest of the team to find them.

However the faint concern in Ruby's mind soon vanished as golden hair appeared in the distance. Jumping from her seat Ruby turned to Weiss who was again staring at her. "Their back. I'll go tell Pyrrha." She said rushing past her partner, missing how her head fell to the desk with an irritated grown.

With her speed it took no time for Ruby to get to Jaune's room. She slowed herself down before reaching the door as to not disturb his rest, for it was not that long ago that they carried his body out of Weiss's room and into his own. It was a bit awkward as Jaune was still covered in just a towel at the time. But they managed to dress him in clothing for the night. Well, Weiss and Pyrrha had, as Weiss had shut the door on her before she could help him change. Saying how they did not want to crowd him and muttered how Ruby did not need to see anything.

Opening the door Pyrrha was still in the chair they had left her in. She had a book in her hand and looked to be at an interesting part as she did not notice Ruby entering. Not wanting to talk in fear of waking Jaune, Ruby walked over to Pyrrha noticing how the booked looked to be one of Blake's before tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.

Jumping from the touch Pyrrha's cheeks were glowing red like her hair and quickly turned to look at her, closing the book and holding it behind her back as she nervously meet Ruby's eyes. "R-Ruby. Sorry, I was just a little too caught up in the story there. Is everything okay?"

Tilting her head at her leader's strange behavior Ruby answered. "Yeah, everything is fine." But she remembered why she was there as the front doors slam open. Wincing to the sound, she looked down at Jaune relieved he was still asleep. "Right, I was just coming to tell you that Yang and Blake are back."

Shaking her head, Pyrrha sighed. "I noticed. We best calm them down before they make any more noise." Ruby nodded as they left to join the others, who could be heard in the other room probable just being told about Jaune's condition.

 **-Break-**

Yang was shocked to hear what had happened, even Blake looked to be concerned.

Pyrrha stepped forward into the room, getting the attention of the others. "I understand how everyone is riled up but Jaune is fine for now and we have something important to discuss concerning him and what happened during his spare with Yang." Pyrrha looked around the table as the others settled down. "Blake, Yang you both might want to clean up, before we begin. This might take a while so why don't we all change as well." Both girls looked themselves over, with a grimiest as they were reminded of the stains and dirt covering them. Yang inspected her hair frowns as it frayed from its braid and Blake adjusted her bow barely covering her hidden ears.

Blake and Yang then left towards the bath leaving the other girls go to their rooms to change into their night wear. When they all returned Blake was waiting there already with one of her books in hand. Ruby could still droplets of water on her dark skin. The ribbon that was her bow was also in the book itself and not on her head like normal. Her cat like ears were now free to twitch towards Ruby as she entered the room. Surprisingly Yang was also there. Her hair was down and noticeably still a little damp as she dabbed it with a small towel before she brushed the golden locks. It was not often but Ruby enjoyed seeing her sister hair down instead of her normal ponytail.

With all the girls present, Pyrrha cleared her throat to begin. "I think everyone knows why we are having this meeting." She looked around the table to the other girls.

"It's because Jaune has started to use his Aura right?" Ruby jumped in a little excited.

Pyrrha smiled with it wavering as she answered. "Well yes and no. It further proves that he is a fellow Chosen. But what we saw with Yang or any other time when his Aura would act. It was as if he did not notice it or that it would quickly flare for only a few moments."

"So that means it was not unlocked that long ago, or that he does not know how to control it. That is concerning." Blake added with her book now closed on the table.

Weiss noticed the confused expression of the younger girl and spoke to explain. "Ruby, imaging if you or me would try to do your sisters workout routine for a day. By the end of it our muscles would be damaged from over working and the sudden strain." Ruby nodded as she was following along. "So Jaune's Aura would be like an untrained muscle. If he continues to abuse it, it might become seriously damaged."

Ruby's eyes expanded as she realized what that meant. It had been a while since she came across any of their kin from the outside. As many of the scattered children during the betrayal had already been found or lost. But almost all of the people in the Fang had a basic control and understanding of their Aura. And any new recruits they did find would be sent to another team.

Blake spoke pointing to her exposed ears. "Normally, those that have potential or a sign that they were gifted by the gods. Would be claimed and tested to see if they were one of use. I thought that the last of those with our gifts had been found, since our informants entered the city to search."

"Guess they missed a few since we found two in the middle of an extermination mission." Yang bluntly stated still brushing her hair.

Pyrrha half listened to the conversation, going into her own thoughts as Weiss and Blake chastised Yang for looking down on the informants. To where Yang would defend herself by say how she was not wrong and the three would go back and forth blaming the other.

While it was not the first time for them to come across one of their own in a mission. None of the other girls including herself had any desire to claim them till Jaune. Whether it was from lack of interest in the individual, that they were not skilled enough to keep pace with the group. Or the girls simple had become comfortable with their current team and did not wish to change it. But Pyrrha felt something when she fought Jaune, the scar on her body was proof he was different. And as he interacted with the others girls whether they noticed or not they were growing close to him as well.

This was one of the reasons why she was so adamant with having Jaune stay with them. And while not proud of the numerous ways they had "convinced" him into staying. She was confident that Jaune would stay true to his vow and stand with them. She truly wished to have a bond of trust between them instead of a force alliance. But this was something they would have to work on. As she gave a quick look to Weiss.

Honestly Pyrrha knew Weiss had concerns with Jaune staying true to his word but did she have to test a new poison on him. She thought to herself as Ruby brought the conversation back on topic.

"So is there is a risk that everyday life might damage his soul if he over works it again, or only when he is training?" The young girl asked the others three that were standing and pointing fingers at each other.

Weiss cleared her throat and returned to her seat as the others did the same. Picking up one of the papers in front of her she read the report. "From the few units that had worked with the new recruits. They had found that with normal training both mentally or physically there was little to no problem. Of course at the time the recruits were aware of their Aura and would not use it without cause. And nurtured their spirit with basic Aura training. The others that blatantly used their Aura continuously would suffer and start to lose the ability to use it. Interesting there were a few that already knew of Aura but did not train it, but repressed it in fear of standing out in the cities. If Aura is restrained for too long and suddenly used. It might also cause complication." She finished placing the paper down.

"So more reason to train him properly and take our time with him then." Yang spoke with a hidden tone of mischief, she was looking forward to more training with Jaune again.

"Who knows, if his Aura gets stronger it might help with the poison someone gave him too." Blake smirked at the verbal jab towards Weiss.

"Really? Here I thought I was doing you a favor, giving you an edge over him in your little game. I'm disappointed it not already over." Weiss jab back.

Blake growled but Pyrrha spoke before the argument could start again. "Regardless, I was also interested in talking with Jaune's friend Ren. From Nora's weekly letters and avoiding the (cough) detailed description of their reunion." The girls at the table shuttered at the thought. "She brought up how it was Ren that unlocked Jaune's Aura and might have more information regarding it."

As the others were going over the new information Pyrrha continued. "I also feel like we can't continue with the threat of his friend over his head. If Ren were to talk with Jaune and show how we kept our part of the deal and how he was happy being with Nora it might also put Jaune's worries to rest and for him to do the same with us."

"So we're going to tell him the truth then?" Blake asked with a raised brow. The other girls also leaning closer to Pyrrha to hear her answer.

Pyrrha looked down at her hands on the table, carefully think over her answer. "It is still too soon to tell him everything. For now I will talk with Nora and Ren tomorrow morning and see if Ren would even agree to see Jaune, much less Nora letting Ren out of her sight. Lets call it a night for now.

The girls did not argue as the fatigue from the day's drama had caught up with them as they left for their rooms for the night. Weiss wished the others a proper good night, feeling her cheeks warm as Ruby did the same for her and then ignored the smug smirk Yang sister gave her.

* * *

 **So as you might have noticed a few things might have changed. Especially with how the girls are acting with Jaune in mind. Pyrrha confirms how she might have pushed Jaune into a corner with joining them, but she was despite to keep him around. The next chapter will have the girls explore their thoughts and feelings with Jaune and that will also help smooth things over with the characters but for now I did not want to do to much in one chapter after being a little rusty with it. I did have a little fun with Weiss and Ruby. XD**

 **But like I said up top I am looking for a new Beta.**

 **For everyone still following this fic. I cant thank you all enough for encouraging me to continue it. I hope to reward your devotion by writing more. Please give some feed back and I hope you like the chapter! Till next time.**


	27. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone, good to see you all again. So before I start in case someone does not know I am gonna be hoping back and forth between my fics and updating them. SO last time was hunter and now Broken Fang. Golden will also get updated next but I'm not sure yet. But I figure that out later.**

 **This chapter... well the title speaks for itself. I had a lot of fun on this chapter but I had a hard time with it as well. I'll explain more below but for now I hope you Enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Frustrating Thoughts**

A soft thump came from the wooden door, the metal hinges creaking as it was pushed open with a bare foot. Yang stepped thru the doorframe her face covered with the towel she was using to dry the rest of her hair. Running a hand over her golden locks to see if they were still damp she tossed the used towel against the wall. A wet slap echoed off the wood as it slid down to join the other dirty clothes in the basket on the floor. She spotted her bed and let her body fall into the familiar comfort it offered. She felt tired but satisfied from the morning training with her new teammate along with killing any of the wondering Grimm in the area. While the main territory and trades routes were patrolled regularly, having no walls or barriers allowed the Grimm to venture in. Although most of them did not make it very far. If the beasts did not stumble into one of the cleaning team sweeping the land, a lone Chosen training would come on it and deal with it. They would have to tell Jaune that he might run into more by the house from time to time.

She rolled to her back resting her head on the pillow, she played with the end of one of the many strands of hair as she looked to the ceiling thinking of the knight again. While she was not surprised that her fellow blonde had an Aura or was part of their tribe. It was surprising how much enjoyment and frustration she was having with his presence on the team. At first she was worried with how this would affect her little sister. Yang knew Ruby could have handled him injured or on his best days, but still if he had done anything to her she did not care how much Pyrrha was interested in him.

Yet the most he had done was ruffle Ruby's hair and light a fire under a certain white hair girl. Yang smirked as the once calm, Ice queen had cracked to show a new side as Ruby's interested was now focused on Jaune. Although Ruby and Weiss weren't the only ones that changed with him joining the group. Pyrrha seemed to be satisfied with him joining the team. He was the first person to land a real hit on her. But as he interacted with the others on the team she looked more pleased each time, even if she had to force them together. Although Yang could still see a bit of jealousy in the not so invincible girl.

Blake came out of her normal shut in self. Although Blake had been acting a little off lately. At times she would be like her old self but other times like her training with Jaune she would suddenly acting more wild, from full on aggression to flirting with the guy. "Guess she learned a few things from those books of hers." Judging how Jaune was staring at her ass. "Wonder if he's more of an ass man than a boob man?" She chuckled to herself.

She did not mind a little competition with her partner to get his attention, although Pyrrha might also be in that race too.

Thinking more Jaune had even surprised herself with how he interacted with her. Normally, after people first see her the lust in their eyes was obvious. In truth if people were going to find her distracting why not weapons' it to her advantage. Most men and even a few women that she fought would lower their guard getting an eye full of her. Not noticing her blows till reality hit along with her fist. She didn't mind flirting either when she was not fighting. She got a kick seeing how a few words, a wink, and a bit of skin could turn people into a stuttering mess or slacked jawed idiots. After doing it for so long you could even say she prided herself on her ability to do so all in good fun.

She then found out how frustrating it was when Jaune joined the team and she thought he would just be another notch on her belt. Her pride took a hit. And while she could see the little cracks in his armor, a little blush across his face or a tripped up word at each of her attempts. He would never get to distracted or lower his guard. He would even fire back a comment of his own doing the same to her. This made Jaune different. It felt nice to joke around and not be seen as some slut or be to afraid to joke back.

In truth some of the others did have a good reason to be on edge. Most of their tribesmen kept a professional relationship with their team the first few that tried anything with them served as a reminded of their status and power. But this made things dull when she wanted to have a little fun. Even the meat heads had become boring.

Jaune was someone new.

When they spared earlier she caught his eyes wondering over her, but instead of focusing on her curves he was studying her movements. Giving her a new challenge to her training. Avoiding her attacks she thought he was distracted like other first time challengers. Even when she had him in a hold sure he would tap out and surrender to her. He surprised her again lifting her off the ground stunning her and leaving her open to be countered if his Aura did not burn out his body.

A cool and wet sensation got her attention as she looked to her hand to feel a dampness to it. Her eyes flicked red with a playful smile as she looked at a part of her hair was still wet from the shower, reminding her again how they had a little fight in the bath. Seeing her bare, he did find her attractive it was hard not to notice then. Yang did see him bare as well. All that training and fighting had molded his body to be in prime shape. Firm and strong while not too big to slow him down giving him the fit and lean look she liked. His face was not hard to look at either, nor was his backside. She even caught a glimpse of what he was packing. "Lady Killer must be popular." She chuckled to herself.

Physical attraction aside she was more thrilled with his stubbornness. He was a challenge she had not had in a while. Someone that could take her teasing and even dish it back. Or did not back down from a fight. She could not wait till their next training session.

Closing her eyes Yang took in a deep breath calming herself down. Jaune was already out and was not waking till morning. No point working herself up just to sleep. Although now that his medicine was fixed and his training was gonna get more advance this gave her plenty of time to get at him. She would keep warring him down and eventually he would give in and…

Yang actually didn't give much thought to what she would do to him yet.

Although his hands did feel good washing her hair…

The cool night air burned as it rushed over Blake's body. Her suit offering little comfort as she made her way up the wall of the castle. Her master had betrayed her, framing her for a crime she did not commit. Now that bastard had sent an assassins to silence her. He had been hunting her for the past year always so close she could feel his breath on her neck. He even humiliated her in their last fight, toying with her and refusing to Finish her off. But she would have revenge before dealing with her master, tracking the Assassin back to his castle she had finally gotten the chance to ambush him for once. Or so she thought.

She had barely made it through the window to be greeted by the sword of her rival. His face and body covered by only fabric, she held the advantage as drew her own blade. Her eyes meet his as they circled around each other. She watched the subtle shifts in his muscles as he moved. They stopped for a moment before their blades meet. It was a fierce battle, armor and clothing was ripped with each narrow dodge as they traded blow. Taunting each other to throw the other off looking for any opening to strike. Till in one of their clashes her foe lost his footing falling towards her. Over and over they tumble against each other. The world stops spinning with Blake on top. Getting hold of her senses she quickly bond the Assassins arms over his head. Driving a blade through the knot she had pinned him in place. She sat straddling his hips, placing a hand on his chest to steady herself, she could feel his strength, the warmth radiating off the hole she made in the fabric. She finally has him. When the Assassin opened his eyes he was meet with a blade over his throat. Both were breathing heavy from the fight, Blake could feel his body tense beneath her shifting his hips against hers.

A blush covered her face as she felt something poke her. Looking down her chest was also visible from the fight. Pushing the blade against his skin he frozen then relaxed turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes accepting his fate to her. But this reminded her of their last battle only the roles have switched. And last time he had teased her. Why not have a little fun herself.

Rubbing her hips against his again she could feel his body respond to her. He turns his head panic and surprised as he meet her eyes. Something clicked inside her seeing that reaction. She laughed as the man that had her bested for so long was now at her mercy. Grabbing his head to see the face of man that haunted her dreams she rips off his mask to see Jaune's face under it.

Blake blinked at the page of her book. She had reread the part over and over again as the scene played out in her mind. Placing herself and Jaune over and over again as the characters. Yet no matter how much she strains her eyes along the text to replace the image it was always the same blonde. She knew it's was not right. It's the wrong face that destroyed her fantasies but her treacherous mind keeps refusing to change it. Giving up she continued the story. The author was her favorite for a reason using words to create such intense, passionate, and dare say sinful moments. Continuing the scene in her mind it pleased her to see Jaune below her, trapped and at her mercy. In her tired state she continues the story as she strips Jaune beneath her, enjoying the thrill of over powering him. Teasing and toying with him as a chance for revenge she leans in taking his lips as her hands reach below his pant-.

Before she could finish the sentence she slams the book shut. Breathing heavy over the images plaguing her mind, Blake tosses the book aside grabbing the pillow she was using as a seat to scream into it.

After the outburst Blake relaxed, her breathing returning to normal.

Lately her emotions were running wild. It had started in the cave after Jaune avoided her ambush. She was so sure of herself yet he avoided each attempt building her frustration with her failure. The tipping point was seeing Jaune cut down one of their troops. She was not familiar with him but knew he was an animal Chosen like her. She had seen allies fall before and would morn their loss but never get emotional on the battlefield. But it was her fault that he had gotten past her. In that moment her instincts screamed at her with a new feeling overcoming her. She could not tell what it was at the time but it was focused on Jaune and it would not settle till she dealt with him.

With his defeat and capture, she hoped the feeling would go away. One of the founding rules of their clan stated that new members were absolved if they had killed another member before knowing the truth. Others have done the same in the past even some being animal Chosen yet she forgave them over time. Even with the mission over, looking at Jaune the feeling would not go away. Back home she thought that the others would deal with him and she could focus on reading and missions. Yet she would confront him over and over each time them meet. Worse Pyrrha had gotten them playing a stupid game of tag with her pride and Ribbon on the line. The silver lining to this mess was the fact that when she won Jaune would be under her foot and she could do what she wished with him. Hopefully this would stop the feelings messing with her head. She was so close earlier when they fought in the woods. He was just another male, a strong male that led others and fought to protect those in his group. Again the feeling returned making her want to beat him? No, dominate him? To pin him to the ground and…

"Aaaarrrrrrr." She groaned again at the thought.

Sure Jaune was not bad looking. He could keep up with her in stealth something the other girls struggled with in training, and his suit did leave little to the imagination of his fit body. His taste in books was better than the rest of her team as well. His eyes even had a gently look that almost calmed her down when they talked in the library about the treatment of her people. Yet they could turn sharp as blades when angered like when she tried to anger him to mess up.

Blake tensed as the image came back to her. Her body pressed against the ground with his weight on her, the sweat from the training dripping from his hair giving off his scent as he looked down at her with fire in his eyes. Not of hate or revenge like so many others she had seen but of determination. To compromise with her instead of letting their grudge control them. At that moment her instincts were not telling her to be afraid or that he would be a threat. It was something she had never felt before or knew how to explain it other than a yearning to be close to him. Maybe he would be different, maybe he would not see her like a freak. Yet she cursed herself knowing that was wishful thinking. Once he found out what she truly was then he would be like the others. She would continue to try and push him away before he found out. She would win their contest and avoid him finding out her secrete. Then why did she tease him with her ass to get his attention at the time. She was even happy catching him staring at her. Maybe she could get a little revenge messing with him like that and make him frustrated like in…

"What is wrong with me?!" Blake let out another frustrated groan as her mind returned to the scene in the book. Her mind continued to battle with itself over if she wanted to seduce, catch, or remain distance with him.

A yawn came from Ruby's mouth. She had lost track of how long she was at her desk nor the number of times she had fallen asleep at said desk. Looking to the flickering candle at the end of its wick. She had studied enough for the night and went to her bed. It was a promise she made to herself after her first fight with Weiss after their team was formed. Sure she might have caused a minor explosion when they first meet. Completely not her fault Weiss did not keep her strange experiments safe. With that first impression Weiss would refuse to acknowledge her at all. Even during the initiation at the forest when they ended up as partners she refused to see her as an equal. It got worse after she was ranked below Ruby for the team.

It was obvious of the tension between them. When it finally boiled over after she tried to help her in training, it was not a pleasant argument.

But soon the girls made up after the elders talked with the both of them. Since then they had been friendlier with each other. Their team work was worlds apart now that everyone got used to each other. Weiss had even spent more time with her outside of training. Most days they would be visiting each other's workshops, helping out and growing closer. Till one day Ruby caught Weiss looking at her. At her lips actually, and Ruby had looked at Weiss lips too than back into her eyes. She had never seen it before and after they made eye contact again Weiss's face had gotten really red and she started to yell at her about stuff that did not make scene. Now Weiss would still be better than before but she barely visited her workshop anymore. Only knocking at her door and taking one look at her in her work clothes before she would turn red again and start yelling again about how dirty she was or how childish Ruby was for not wearing more clothing and needed her help. This hurt Ruby as she really like being with Weiss. She even tried going to Weiss room daily to see if she would be in a better mood in her own space.

Ruby had tried to ask Yang about how Weiss was acting and at first she was scared her sister was going to beat up Weiss but after she explained more and about how they were looking at each other. Yang calmed down and gave her a strange look before turning around to talk with Weiss. She only came back with a smug smile saying how it was okay and that things would work out. Ruby didn't understand it but she did miss being with Weiss, and thought that Yang might have been right about making more friends when they came to the Tribe.

It was difficult at first, most of her friends were gone or abandoned after the Purge, for a few years it was just her family traveling around never staying in one place for too long before Uncle Qrow came to tell them he had found a safe place to stay.

After that they joined the Tribe and learned more about what they were and the truth of the world. Although she made a few friends when they left to form teams she had to start all over after she was moved up to her sisters level.

But Jaune had joined the team. Jaune was like her, he liked talking to her about their gear. He was interested what she had to say. He even liked playing games with her and could keep up in the one Yang called boring. It was a little awkward at first around him but she had a good feeling about him, she could trust him.

Trust him.

Maybe she could talk to him about Weiss. While they might not be on the best of terms with Weiss poisoning him and if Ruby had not kissed him…

Ruby touched her lips. She didn't hate doing it with Jaune but now she wondered how it would feel doing the same with Weiss.

Weiss was beyond frustrated. She was frustrate with Ruby, she was frustrate with herself and she was very frustrated with a certain new teammate getting along with the younger girl. Ruby would often visit her room daily to ask if she wanted any help with her work or to invite her back to her forge to show off her new design or gear. Impressive as they were, she would hate entering that overheated and unorganized workshop, the mire thought of all the tools tossed everywhere was enough to give her a head ache. Plus that dolt would barely cover herself there. Yet now she would gladly deal with it if it meant Ruby would stop handing all over that man. Weiss would try to redirect her to do something else with her but Ruby would always get this dejected look that was too much for her to bear and caved in to the younger girl. And let her run off and spend her time with that savage from the cities. Anyone from that rotten den of lies was worst then the Grimm in her opinion as she touch the scar on her face.

While she could admit that her originally reaction to Ruby was rocky at first. But after spending time with her and seeing how dedicated she was, not to mention smart, driven, a sweet adorable dolt. Weiss started to like her more and more. Biting the nail on her thumb, Weiss paced back and forth in her room. Ruby was her partner! Although it has become harder to act normal around her. Still Ruby should not be so close to Jaune after only such a short time together. Slapping a hand to her face she regretted how she first started seeing Ruby like that. Worse was the outburst to cover her embarrassment only digging herself deeper with her outburst of excuses.

Ruby had even kissed him! Well she had too only to save his life as well. But it did not matter they touched lips with him and wasted their first kiss that should have been with each other saving that idiot.

Worse she would have to spend more time with him as he would have to go to her to get the antidote each time. It was kind of her fault though. She laid on top of her bed, face buried in her pillow not caring about her normal night routine.

But with Jaune having to come to her room for treatment, Ruby would follow, allowing her to talk with the younger girl more naturally. Also she seems interested in helping him recover while that also irked her she let it slide since she would have to help Weiss help Jaune.

She might even listen in to their conversations and see why Ruby like him so much, maybe she could then do the same. Maybe she should wait before adjusting her formula. Maybe not to the point of almost killing him, but to just make sure he visits more often with Ruby, she smiled to herself.

Pyrrha finished cleaning the last part of her blade. While not needing the cleaning it had become a nightly ritual to do so before bed. It had a strange effect of calming her as she placed the blade on the dresser and turn to get some rest. Tomorrow she would have to get up early to make her way to Nora's home and back before noon. She was happy to see Nora again and interested to see if Ren had survived his child hood reunion with her. During many a drunken stupor Nora would drag anyone close to hear of her first love as a child. Of the young boy that befriended her when no one else would. And the tragic moment they were separated. But she knew he would still be out their waiting for her to find him. And then she would go into a lot of details of how they would spend their reunion. Yang would laugh falling to the floor in a fit. While Weiss covered Ruby's ears her white skin glowing red. Even Blake looked shocked to what she was hearing.

Comfortable she leaned to her nightstand blowing out the candle, laying down in her bed and settle into the calm night. Her eyes shut for only a moment before her hands lowered over her body. Reaching to her side she felt the rough patch of skin that has now marked her. In truth she was happy for the wound. All the other girls in the team had their fair share of scars, and she could not help but feel a gap between her and the team. She knew it was not true yet she could not help but think that they did not see her as just another girl. But as their invincible leader. It was surprisingly nice to see them rush to her aid. In all of their eyes she could see the concern and worry they had for her and it warmed her heart to know that they cared for her like that.

She also remembered the other pair of eyes that day. Shining blue eyes that made her body shake with excitement. The thrill of that fight still echoes from her core as she wished to feel again like in that one moment when they clashed. He didn't even know how to use his Aura or gift yet he had been able to land a blow against her. Knowing that he would only get stronger with the Aura training made her excited to see how much he would grow. It frustrated her knowing she would have to wait. He would need the help of the others to truly reach his potential, the bond they would form with him would make them grow closer and stronger. It was a challenge at first but she was slowly getting the girls to spend more time with him, and she notice how they changed around him.

During his training the girls were not shy in seeing how fit the young man body was. A blush covered her face as she could not help but look over his body as well in the bath. At the time they were so close to each other and when he had fell on her she could not help but feel the same excitement she felt in their fight.

Her team did not know yet but time will show how connect the five of them are to the knight. Although she may not have to wait for the others to get to the physical connection with him first.

* * *

 **So for this end Im mixing it up a little and being blunt with you all. I should of had this out a lot sooner, but it would have been a completely different chapter. I did not like the old chapter and how it made the characters so Flat mainly Blake and Yang. Their main trait was that Yang was a flirt/Bimbo. And Blake just flipped flopped from hating JAune to also wanting to just bang him. Hopefully I flushed their characters out better and they dont seem so one note.**

 **Yang gets some background and how she does care for her sister and is not just going after guys. But also how her past actions have effected how she thinks of her self and others and how Jaune brings something she was looking for.**

 **Blake gets more explanation as to why she is so extreme with her emotions. One side of her has hope that Jaune might be different and accept her true self while another side of her has a complex with trusting people she lets to close. And a dash of Faunas hormones that makes it all the more confusing for her. XD I also wanted to point out how the death of the other trooper made her feel bad but was just a smaller part that made her doubt the one skill she is valued for on the team and How she could not use it to be Jaune. Also she might have some fetishes... just saying.**

 **Ruby and Weiss's part is more together than separate. Again I wanted to give more background on their relationship and how they acted before Jaune showed up since he plays a big part on how it will change in the future. Weiss is full on gay for Ruby in case anyone missed that. And Ruby is still coming to terms with her emotions.**

 **I promise I will go more in depth with them when its their turn.**

 **Pyrrha again, I gave more background on her and how she thinks of her self with in the team. While also showing that she knows a few things that the other girls dont know yet. I kind of feel that Pyrrha is just in the back ground when she should be a big part of the story. But I dont know again maybe it not her turn yet and she is kind of the guide or leading the plot on for the others to follow.**

 **Still have not found a BETA.**

 **Its almost 5 am and my mind is shot so closing statement. After reading this and the last chapter, do you like the longer chapters as it has more content but will take longer to come out? ALSO I feel that parts of the chapter might have lower quality than others since when I work on longer stuff I hit hot streaks on some parts but might simmer down on others? and is it at the point were it ruined the chapter?**

 **Or would you all like the shorter but fast turn out rate chapters?**

 **With that Said I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please feel free to comment, review, and follow. Big shout out to everyone that did in the last chapter they really help!**

 **Thank you all for Reading and see you all soon!**


	28. Author Note

**Hello everyone I have some news that is long overdue. As of now I am putting all fanfiction projects on hold till the end of April this year. I am sorry for not post this notice or any chapters since the year started but I must focus my attention on graduating and finishing my last semester.**

 **I plan on continuing my writing after graduation and will dedicate a large part of my free time to creating chapters and stories that I can be proud of showing to you all.**

 **I hope you all can understand and will see you all at the end of April a college graduate!**

 **(I will delete this note later.)**


End file.
